


L'effetto farfalla

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale & Anathema Device Friendship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Protective Gabriel, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: In matematica e fisica l'effetto farfalla è una locuzione che racchiude in sé la nozione maggiormente tecnica di dipendenza sensibile alle condizioni iniziali, presente nella teoria del caos. L'idea è che piccole variazioni nelle condizioni iniziali producano grandi variazioni nel comportamento a lungo termine di un sistema.È una comunissima giornata di autunno quando una bambina di nome El si presenta a Crowley e Aziraphale. I due non sanno ancora quanto lei cambierà le loro vite. O quanto loro cambieranno la sua.La farfalla che con il suo battito d’ali scatena la tempesta.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Iridi grigie e false

“Un tempo pensavo che questo fosse l’inizio della tua storia. La memoria è una cosa strana, non funziona come credevo. Siamo così limitati dal tempo, dal suo ordine.”  
[Arrival]

1 - Iridi grigie e false

Settembre aveva fatto il suo ingresso appena due settimane prima.  
E a Londra, un demone e un angelo s’incontravano nella libreria di quest’ultimo.  
«Buongiorno, angelo! Dove ti nascondi?»  
Crowley era entrato, stupito dal fatto di non trovare Aziraphale lì intorno. Avvertì ad un tratto il suo profumo, profumo che conosceva molto bene, e si voltò di scatto.  
Aziraphale era apparso alle sue spalle, lo fissava a braccia conserte, leggermente indispettito.  
«Sei in ritardo.»  
«In ritardo per cosa, esattamente? Ti segni anche l’ora in cui arrivo?» domandò il demone, poggiandosi al bancone e osservandolo arrossire.  
«No! È solo che mi sono preoccupato nel non vederti arrivare al solito…»  
«Che equivale a dire che sì, ti segni anche l’ora in cui arrivo», sospirò. «Ad ogni modo è stata una lunga notte…»  
L’angelo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non dirmi che stai ancora cercando di diventare una rock star?»  
Crowley sgranò gli occhi, avvicinandosi e tappandogli la bocca con una mano. Per Satana, adesso era lui ad essere arrossito!  
«Se lo dici in questo modo la fai sembrare una cosa stupida!»  
«Mmm umph… Ah!» Aziraphale si staccò dalla sua presa. «Non intendevo assolutamente dire questo! È un bel sogno, e soprattutto è un sogno sano. Ti sei esercitato con la tua chitarra elettrica tutta la notte, vero?»  
Si staccò da lui, incrociando le braccia al petto. Di passatempi e hobby passeggeri, Crowley ne aveva avuti tanti nel corso di sei millenni. Certo, la passione per la musica non era mai scemata, ed anzi ultimamente era sfociata nel desiderio di imparare a suonare uno strumento, di sfondare magari nell’ambito del rock. Per questo aveva acquistato una chitarra elettrica, si era detto che sarebbe stato facile imparare, dopotutto chiunque ci riusciva.  
Peccato che ben presto aveva dovuto fare i conti con la dura realtà dei fatti: non era per niente così semplice come aveva creduto.  
«Sì… esatto…» sospirò. «Non è che in mezzo a tutta questa robaccia hai qualche libro che spieghi come si fa a sfondare nel mondo della musica?»  
«Robaccia?!» esclamò Aziraphale indignato, sospirando subito dopo. «Non ne sono sicuro, ma qualcosa che potrebbe tornarti utile c’è. Sicuro che non vuoi che faccia un miracolo per aiutarti?»  
«Non pensarci neanche! Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ce la posso fare anche da solo!» sbottò il demone, insinuandosi tra gli scaffali alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo.  
Un miracolo, tsk…. Non ne aveva bisogno!  
L’angelo aveva preso ad andargli dietro, con fare agitato.  
«Crowley, aspetta! Non spostare tutti i libri, poi tocca a me risistemarli! Quello è il reparto sbagliato!»  
«Di che ti lamenti? Ti basta schioccare le dita per rimettere tutto al suo posto!» gli rispose il demone, più per divertimento del vederlo sclerare in quel modo.  
Aziraphale, rosso in viso, stava per dirgli che non poteva venire lì e far casino come gli pareva, ma la caduta di un libro sul pavimento lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Ecco, appunto», si portò una mano sul viso. Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo. Prima lo faceva disperare e poi ecco che finiva col sentirsi in colpa.  
«Mi dispiace, d’accordo? Guarda, te lo prendo io.»  
«No, no, lascia stare, ci penso io… Ahi!»  
Si erano chinati entrambi e le loro teste avevano finito con lo scontrarsi. Crowley sollevò lo sguardo, imbronciato, facendo per dire qualcosa, ma gli venne molto difficile dal momento che i suoi occhi si erano incatenati a quelli azzurri dell’angelo, che ora era arrossito in maniera ingiustificata.  
«Non mi pare il caso di arrossire in questo modo»  
«Non sono arrossito», bisbigliò, desiderando distogliere lo sguardo, senza però effettivamente riuscirci. D’altro canto neanche il demone ci sarebbe riuscito e d’altro canto sarebbero rimasti a fissarsi per molto tempo e oltre, se non fosse stato per il particolare cliente che quel giorno era entrato alla libreria.  
«È entrato qualcuno», disse Aziraphale alzandosi.  
«Me ne sono accorto», borbottò, piuttosto infastidito. Suvvia, chi era che veniva ad interrompere un momento che avrebbe potuto essere tanto proficuo?  
Ebbene, la colpevole stava di fronte i suoi occhi. Una ragazzina, forse massimo dodicenne, che guardava con sommo interesse i vari libri sugli scaffali.  
«Buongiorno cara, posso aiutarti?» l’accolse Aziraphale sorpreso, di fianco ad un Crowley non esattamente felice. La ragazzina sollevò lo sguardo, mostrando gli occhi di un innaturale colore grigio, quasi artificioso. La sua espressione era strana. Sembrava star provando una miriade di sensazioni che la facevano passare dalla felicità, alla tristezza, alla malinconia, alla paura, e tutto ciò l’angelo la capì solo guardando quelle iridi così false. Dopo averli osservati a lungo, lei sorrise, porgendogli la mano.  
«Ciao, io mi chiamo El!» esclamò con una vocetta squillante e allegra.  
Crowley fece una smorfia. Non odiava particolarmente i bambini, anzi, era piuttosto bravo e capace con quest’ultimi, ma c’era qualcosa in quella ragazzina che lo disturbava profondamente. O forse era solo nervoso perché avrebbe voluto rimanere da solo con Azirapahle, e ciò non era stato possibile. L’angelo, cortese e cordiale come sempre, strinse la mano di El.  
«Ciao, piacere di conoscerti, El. Io sono Aziraphale e lui è Crowley». Diede una gomitata a quest’ultimo, invogliandolo a presentarsi.  
«Eh? Ah, sì. Sono io», disse debolmente. El lo squadrò, sorridendo ancora. Sembrava una cosetta fragile, forse perché era minuta, forse gli occhi troppo grandi in un viso così piccino e pallido, troppi capelli di uno strano biondo sbiadito e un’espressione che nessuno avrebbe potuto definire. Ciò lo inquietò e non seppe neanche perché.  
«Allora, El. Cerchi qualcosa in particolare?» Aziraphale aveva preso ad osservarla attentamente, poiché aveva la sensazione di averla già vista da qualche parte.  
«Amh… veramente no», ammise, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena. «Posso semplicemente stare qui… per un po’?»  
Crowley si lasciò andare ad un’altra smorfia. Conosceva l’angelo abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe acconsentito a quella richiesta così insensata.  
«A fare cosa? Non è un albergo, questo. Su vai a casa.»  
Azirapahale gli lanciò un’altra gomitata. Quello non era affatto il modo giusto di approcciarsi ad una bambina.  
El serrò le labbra, avvicinandosi di scatto e aggrappandosi al braccio di Crolwey.  
«No, ti prego! Non farmi andare a casa, io non posso!»  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché non so come si fa!» strillò, insistente. «E poi non voglio.»  
«Senti tu, ragazzina…»  
«Amh… scusate se mi intrometto», Aziraphale si schiarì la voce. «El… ascolta, devo scambiare due parole con lui. Puoi andare un attimo? Se giri a destra ci sono dei libri per bambini che puoi leggere.»  
El si staccò da Crowley, compiendo qualche passo, per poi voltarsi e guardarli e sollevare un dito.  
«E comunque sia, io non leggo libri per bambini, leggo libri horror. Quindi andrò da questa parte!» chiarì, svoltando a sinistra. Aziraphale rimase interdetto per qualche istante, rivolgendosi poi a Crowley.  
«Caro, perché mi guardi così?»  
«Perché io ti conosco, angelo. So a cosa stai pensando e la risposta è no: non possiamo tenerla.»  
«Beh! Anzitutto questa è la mia libreria e decido io, seconda cosa, non stiamo certo parlando di un cane. El è simpatica.»  
«…Non puoi accogliere la prima ragazzina che viene a bussare alla tua porta! Ce l’avrà una famiglia, no? O una casa? Ha detto che non può tornarci, magari è un orfana che è scappata da qualche istituto, che vuoi che ne sappia!»  
Aziraphale invitò Crowley ad abbassare la voce.  
«Suvvia, Crowley… pensavo ti piacessero i bambini.»  
«Mi piacciono! Ma lei… non lo so, è strana», disse solamente. Non avrebbe saputo a spiegare a parole quello che stava provando dal momento stesso in cui El era entrata, erano sensazioni troppo strane, assurde, che non poteva comprendere.  
«Detto da un demone è strano», sospirò. «Va bene, d’accordo. Allora… fammici parlare, okay? Tu però, caro… rimani in silenzio.»  
Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo. Va bene, d’accordo, sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, forse era meglio.  
El intanto si era seduta sul pavimento e aveva preso a leggere Le notti di Salem di Stephen King. Aveva sollevato lo sguardo solo nel vedere Aziraphale e Crowley.  
«Io non sono strana», affermò.  
«Ora origli anche?!» sbottò Crowley, mandando in fumo il suo buon proposito di rimanere in silenzio. Aziraphale sussurrò qualcosa del tipo: “Quanta pazienza che ci vuole”, e poi si chinò su El per parlarle.  
«Dunque… cara El. Cosa intendevi poco fa per rimanere qui per un po’? Intendevi per qualche ora, non è vero? Tu… insomma… ce l’hai una casa, giusto? Una famiglia? Qualche parente? Qualcosa…?»  
El richiuse il libro. Parve pensarci un po’ su, perché effettivamente rispondere in modo sincero era difficile.  
«Tecnicamente sì, ma loro adesso non sono qui. Sono… da un’altra parte. E quindi io sono rimasta da sola. »  
«Come sarebbe a dire da sola? Ma che razza di famiglia è la tua?!» ancora una volta Crowley non riuscì a trattenersi. Lui era un demone, d’accordo, ma almeno aveva un minimo di riguardo per certe cose. El fece spallucce e poi si rivolse di nuovo all’angelo.  
«Lo so che è tutto molto strano, ma per favore, non fate domande. Io non sono pericolosa, però davvero, non ho un posto dove andare e… giuro che tutto avrà senso quindi… per favore, non buttatemi fuori, al freddo e al gelo! Vi prego!» esclamò con una certa teatralità, congiungendo le mani.  
«Per l’amor di Dio, ma non ci penso proprio a buttarti fuori.»  
E in effetti non ci aveva pensato neanche per un secondo. Per qualche strano motivo sentiva che El non stava mentendo. E poi, anche se fosse stata pericolosa o con intenti malevoli, lui era pur sempre un angelo, poteva difendersi. Di sicuro sotto c’era qualcosa e di sicuro non poteva essere un caso se lei era capitata lì, quel giorno di settembre. Ma El li aveva pregati di non fare domande, e si sentì in dovere, almeno per il momento, di rispettare quella sua volontà. Guardò Crowley, che aveva un’espressione molto esaustiva.  
«E ora perché mi guardi così? Dopotutto non è una cosa che riguarda me. Se vuoi raccattare orfani dalla strada puoi farlo, alla fine fa parte della tua natura da angelo.»  
«Non sono un’orfana…» chiarì El. «E comunque non vi dovete preoccupare, io sono molto discreta, potrete continuare ad amoreggiare come se io non ci fossi.»  
Aziraphale avvampò a quelle parole. Amoreggiare, loro? Quando? Come? Ma soprattutto, perché El alludeva a certe cose con una facilità estrema? Nemmeno li conosceva, ma sembrava sapere molto più di loro.  
«Hai… hai frainteso, cara. Noi non… non…»  
«Non state insieme? Certo, ed io sono caduta dal cielo!»  
Beh, più o meno.  
Il demone strinse i pugni. Esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno, una ragazzina impertinente che infieriva sulla sua relazione con Aziraphale, ma bene!  
«Farai meglio a trattenere la lingua, tu. Piuttosto, Aziraphale, vuoi darmi o no un libro su come diventare una rockstar?!»


	2. Ospitalità e crêpes

Ospitare una ragazzina di cui non si conosceva nulla era strano. Aziraphale però non lo aveva detto ad alta voce, onde evitarsi commenti di Crowley del tipo: “Te l’avevo detto”. E poi non si sentiva affatto inquieto. Certo, c’era da dire che El era un vero personaggio. Allegra e teatrale, ma anche terribilmente intelligente e profonda, era forse una delle poche a poter far sclerare Crowley con così tanta facilità.  
Ad una certa l’angelo si era chiesto chi fosse il vero bambino dei due. Ad ogni modo era rimasto subito colpito da El, forse perché aveva come lui la passione per i libri, anche se di certo non per quelli horror. Sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarla per delle ore, e visto che El era anche una gran chiacchierona, non sarebbe stata difficile come cosa.  
«Non mi piacciono solo i libri horror, ma anche quelli fantasy. Ah, sì, adoro Harry Potter. E poi le storie d’amore, anche quelle sono belle. Ah, e mi piace Piccole Donne! Avevo otto anni quando l’ho letto.»  
Crowley si massaggiò la testa dolorante. Adesso un po’ di alcol non gli avrebbe fatto male, ma Aziraphale lo avrebbe sicuramente rimproverato dicendogli che non stava bene bere davanti ad una bambina.  
«Ahi… ma io perché non sono a casa mia?» si lamentò.  
L’angelo guardò l’orologio.  
«Effettivamente si è fatto un po’ tardi», si rivolse poi ad El. «Quando hai detto che volevi rimanere qui per un po’, cosa intendevi?»  
«Anche la notte, ovviamente! Tanto io a casa non posso andare!» esclamò con incredibile naturalezza, al che Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tanti cari saluti al suo tempo da solo con Aziraphale, adesso che c’era quella ragazzina tra i piedi. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, occhiali che aveva fatto bene a non togliere per non spaventare El.  
«Va bene, ho capito qual è la questione. Divertiti pure a farle da baby-sitter, angelo. Io me ne vado.»  
La bambina sgranò gli occhi, saltando in piedi.  
«Crowley, posso venire a dormire da te?!»  
Il demone si voltò a guardarla con un’espressione piuttosto esaustiva.  
«Non lo farei neanche se scendesse Dio stesso a ordinarmelo! Non voglio ragazzini in mezzo ai piedi.»  
«TI PREGO!» El gli fu addosso, con le mani congiunte. «Possiamo venire io e Aziraphale!»  
Quest’ultimo sollevò lo sguardo, rosso in viso.  
«Io… cosa…? Cara El, hai sentito Crowley, è meglio non disturbarlo e…»  
«No, va bene. Potete venire», borbottò il demone, cercando di non pensare a quanto effettivamente quella situazione convenisse a tutti, a lui soprattutto.  
L’angelo si schiarì la voce e sorrise nervoso.  
«Caro, posso parlarti un secondo?»  
Senza neanche aspettare una risposta, Aziraphale lo afferrò per un braccio, allontanandolo da El.  
«Vorrei ricordarti che noi non siamo umani. Non pensi che potremmo traumatizzarla?»  
«E perché questo problema si pone solo se sta da me?»  
«Perché tu non hai tatto! E poi pensavo non la volessi tra i piedi.»  
«Infatti, ma tanto oramai ho capito che ci sono dentro anche io in questa situazione», mentì. In verità la prospettiva di passare una serata con Aziraphale lo entusiasmava, motivo per cui aveva colto la palla al balzo.  
El si avvicinò, con sulla testa il cappuccio della felpa nera che indossava.  
«Se state parlando del fatto che non siete umani, non c’è bisogno di nascondervi, perché tanto lo so già.»  
Le due entità sovrannaturali si lanciarono un’occhiata sorpresa. Se El aveva davvero percepito qualcosa di diverso in loro, allora non poteva sicuramente essere una comune umana.  
Crowley si tolse gli occhiali, mostrando i suoi occhi dorati e serpentini, notando come El fosse del tutto impassibile e sorridente.  
«Lo sai già? E tu cosa saresti, allora?»  
El ci pensò un paio di secondi, per poi sollevare le braccia.  
«Io sono un vampiro, buaaah!» esclamò con voce stridula, andando di nuovo addosso a Crowley.  
«Oh! Diamine, la creatura è minuta ma pesa!» si lamentò, non capendo perché fosse appena diventato il bersaglio preferito di quella bambina.  
Tale situazione fece ridere non poco Aziraphale, che tuttavia si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto fosse tutto strano. El sembrava essere arrivata dal nulla. Non solo non riusciva a percepire niente di male in lei, ma proprio il nulla più totale. Aveva solo capito che non poteva essere umana. O, come minimo, non era un’umana normale. Anche se non la conosceva, aveva la sensazione di averla già incontrata, soprattutto nel vederla giocare e recare tanto disturbo a Crowley, pareva la cosa più naturale al mondo  
«Va bene, d’accordo, veniamo tutti e due da te», disse infine. «Domani a mente lucida penseremo meglio, è stata una giornata troppo stancante… e strana.»  
El esultò, stringendo forte il polso di Crowley, che si lamentò.  
Sì, piccola la creatura, ma irragionevolmente forzuta.

Crowley non poteva credere di aver accettato una cosa così stupida.  
Beh, in verità lo aveva fatto per passare del tempo con Aziraphale, doveva ammettere che l’intervento di El in quel caso era stato previdente. Quando arrivarono a casa sua, posto sicuramente poco adatto per una bambina, lei si guardò attorno meravigliata. C’erano grandi spazi e comodità, certo, forse i colori erano un po’ scuri, ma non le dispiaceva affatto.  
«Allora, senti, tu», cominciò a dire il demone. «Ci sono delle regole che devi rispettare. Non toccare niente. Soprattutto non le mie piante. Rimani immobile e in silenzio. Cosa più importante, non recare disturbo a me.»  
«CHITARRA!»  
Dannazione. Certo che c’era una chitarra, l’aveva acquistata personalmente qualche settimana prima nel tentativo di imparare a suonarla, cosa in cui non era ancora riuscito. Aziraphale si sforzò di non ridere, El stava già infrangendo tutte le regole in una volta sola. Crowley aggrottò la fronte, avvicinandosi alla chitarra elettrica abbandonata sul divano.  
«Non. Toccare. Niente! Ti faccio dormire sul pavimento.»  
«Materializza un letto, so che puoi farlo», sospirò lei, portandosi le mani dietro la testa. «Ah, puoi farmi anche un pigiama? Mica posso dormire vestita!»  
«…Cosa?»  
Questa poi… adesso quella bambina si metteva anche a dargli ordini? Come osava?!  
Prima che potesse esplodere, Aziraphale gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, calmandolo istantaneamente.  
«Va bene, El. Ci penso io, okay?»  
L’angelo schioccò le dita, e al posto della felpa nera e dei jeans strappati, apparve un morbidissimo pigiama a pois.  
«Lo adoro!» squittì. «Io dormo qui in soggiorno. Vi prego, voi andate pure a dormire insieme.»  
«Insieme…?» sussurrò Aziraphale. Certo che El sapeva proprio cosa dire per metterlo in imbarazzo, pareva quasi che lo facesse a posta.  
«Noi siamo adulti, è troppo presto per andare a dormire! Io ho bisogno di alcol, vado in cucina.»  
«Crowley!»  
«Cosa?! Ha dodici anni, saprà pure cos’è l’alcol! Se mi vuoi, sai dove trovarmi.»  
Aziraphale scosse il capo lentamente. Lo avrebbe seguito, ma non prima di rivolgere le sue amorevoli attenzioni a El.  
«Sei sicura di non aver bisogno di nulla?»  
«Assolutamente no. In questo momento ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno», lo rassicurò lei, sorridendo, accasciandosi sul divano. L’angelo la guardò ancora, apprensivo, ma poi decise di lasciarla riposare e raggiungere piuttosto quel demone irascibile.  
Una volta che si fu rassicurata di essere sola, El tirò un profondo sospiro, portandosi la testa tra le mani. Quella era stata una giornata assurda anche per lei, e il suo viaggio stava iniziando a pesarle.  
Quello, come il dolore.  
«Che cosa stai facendo, El? Cosa?» sussurrò tra sé e sé, addolorata.

Crowley si era già scolato due bicchieri di vino rosso. Aveva appena riempito il terzo, quando si ritrovò Aziraphale alle spalle.  
«Oh, ciao angelo. La piccola peste dorme?»  
«Non lo so, ma l’ho lasciata lì, non ho voluto essere invadente», sospirò, portandosi una mano sul viso. «Senti, potresti versarne un po’ anche a me?»  
Il demone materializzò un altro bicchiere di cristallo, riempiendolo di liquido rosso rubino e porgendoglielo.  
«Ti sei già pentito?»  
«Oh, non sono pentito, sono solo confuso», ammise, prendendo il bicchiere e bevendo un sorso. «C’è qualcosa di strano in lei, vero?»  
«Bella scoperta! Si è presentata da te, ha detto di voler rimanere per un po’ e ha capito che non siamo umani, certo che c’è qualcosa di strano. Ma da dov’è sbucata fuori? Ma soprattutto… perché?! Perché dobbiamo sempre avere a che fare con bambini strani?»  
«Faresti meglio ad abbassare la voce!» raccomandò. «Domani cercherò – cercheremo – di capirci qualcosa. Adesso è tardi, e per qualche strano motivo non me la sono proprio sentita di dirle di no. E nemmeno tu.»  
«Questo non è vero! Io ho accettato soltanto per averti qui!»  
L’aveva detto. E adesso che l’aveva detto non poteva né negare né tantomeno tornare indietro. Sentì il bisogno di bere altro vino, e lo stesso fu per Aziraphale.  
«A-ah sì?» sussurrò l’angelo, con le guance arrossate. «Beh, caro, se mi volevi qui bastava solo chiederlo.»  
«Oh… senti, lascia perdere», sospirò Crowley. «Piuttosto, davvero dobbiamo dormire insieme? El quasi ce l’ha ordinato e onestamente non capisco perché…»  
Però era stata una gran bella idea. Quella ragazzina sapeva il fatto suo, doveva ammetterlo.  
«I-io non ho alcun tipo di problema! Me ne starò buono dalla mia parte di letto, senza interferire.»  
Crowley fece spallucce, passandogli davanti.  
«Va bene, ma sappi che non uso il pigiama per dormire.»  
Aziraphale divenne, se possibile, ancora più rosso. In quella frase ci vedeva una sorta di provocazione, o forse era lui a viaggiare troppo con la fantasia. Il demone lo aveva già preceduto per andare in camera da letto, e andandogli dietro aveva guardato un’ultima volta El, che alla fine era crollata addormentata disordinatamente sul divano. La materializzò addosso una coperta affinché non sentisse freddo. Dopodiché raggiunse Crowley.  
«Cosa intendevi quando dicevi che non…»  
Le parole gli morirono in gola. Quello spudorato pervertito si era già spogliato e adesso indossava solo dei boxer neri.  
«Perché mi guardi così? Questa è casa mia, devo poter dormire come mi pare. Non mi dire che ti vergogni!» esclamò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Aziraphale provò a dire qualcosa, senza molto successo. Sì, si vergognava, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva non guardarlo. Crowley era bello, il più bello fra tutti a suo dire, e gli provocava sempre una serie di sensazioni intense e profonde, come in quel momento.  
«N-no… non mi vergogno!» sussurrò. «Però io comunque preferisco sempre indossarlo.»  
Si voltò dall’altro lato per non guardarlo, facendosi comparire addosso il suo morbido pigiama - in effetti molto simile a quello di El per il tessuto – a righe. Crowley sorrise, non potendo fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse adorabile.  
«Va bene, ad ogni modo il lato destro è mio. Non russi, vero?»  
Mantieni la calma, Aziraphale, è che lo diverte vederti in difficoltà.  
«No, non russo!» esclamò stizzito. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice andarsene a dormire da un’altra parte, ma in fondo non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neanche volendo (e non voleva, per niente).  
Gli unici movimenti che riuscì a fare furono quelli che gli permisero di addentrarsi tra le lenzuola, su cui vi era il profumo di Crowley, profumo che conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Si tirò la coperta, dandogli le spalle.  
Dormire insieme era qualcosa di intimo, in seimila anni di conoscenza non lo avevano mai fatto, e adesso per puro caso – o per uno scherzo del destino – si ritrovavano lì.  
Crowley si distese.  
«Ti chiedo scusa in anticipo, ma sono irrequieto quando dormo», lo avvisò.  
«Non importa, buonanotte», sussurrò. Il demone si portò le mani dietro la testa, sghignazzando.  
«Sicuro che non vuoi leggermi la favola della buonanotte?»  
«Sto dormendo!» esclamò, raggomitolandosi su se stesso.  
Crowley, nella sua testa, lo definì ancora adorabile. Non avrebbe attentato alla sua purezza, non quella sera almeno, anche perché si sentiva ingiustificatamente stanco. Forse perché El lo aveva fatto uscire fuori di testa, lei e anche quell’angelo che le andava dietro.  
Pazzo lui ad aver acconsentito ad una follia del genere! Ma almeno aveva guadagnato una notte accanto ad Aziraphale. Questo era un risultato più che soddisfacente.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando appena. I pensieri sfumarono ben presto, lasciando posto ai sogni.

La mattina dopo, Aziraphale fu il primo a svegliarsi. E la prima cosa che vide lo sorprese non poco. A parte le lenzuola erano sfatte e stropicciate, al centro, tra lui e Crowley, riposava El.  
Dovette mettere a fuoco l’immagine prima di rendersi conto di non star sognando: la bambina se ne stava avvolta in quel tepore che le loro presenza avevano creato, con un’espressione rilassata sul viso. Ma soprattutto, la cosa che lo sorprese più di tutti, fu vedere El appiccicata a Crowley. Quest’ultimo non sembrava essersi accorto di niente durante il sonno. Anzi, a sua volta la stringeva a sé con delicatezza, come la cosa più naturale del mondo. Rimase a fissarli per qualche istante, incredulo. Si ricordò di aver già visto una scena del genere, nonostante sapesse bene che non fosse mai successo. Davvero complicata, sarcastica e crudele la memoria.  
Alcuni dettagli non sapevi mai se erano accaduti davvero o semplicemente erano un inganno.  
Sembriamo quasi una famiglia felice… sarebbe bello, no?  
Quel pensiero fu fugace, questione di un solo attimo. Ben presto El aprì gli occhi grigi, stiracchiandosi appena.  
«El, che ci fai qui?» sussurrò l’angelo. «Non ti ho sentita arrivare.»  
«Ci credo, dormivate come sassi. Ad ogni modo, dormire da sola non mi piace, è un’abitudine che ho sin da quando ero piccola», spiegò brevemente, ancora avvolta in quel tepore che sarebbe stato però destinato a durare poco. Disturbato dal loro conversare, Crowley si svegliò, facendo una smorfia.  
«Eh? Tu! Che diamine ci fai tu nel mio letto?!»  
«Buongiorno! Lo sai che sei comodissimo da abbracciare? Infatti non ho ben capito perché dormivate così distanti!» esclamò El.  
«Cosa? Tu, brutta… staccati immediatamente!» la cacciò, ma lei non parve badarci, piuttosto aveva altro per la testa.  
«Io ho fame, facciamo colazione? So fare le crêpes, cucino io!»  
«Aspetta!», la frenò Aziraphale, piuttosto dispiaciuto di dover interrompere il suo entusiasmo. «Scusa El… ma dovremmo parlare.»  
Il sorriso allegro della bambina mutò in un’espressione di consapevolezza e rassegnazione. Si sedette, incrociando le gambe e attese che Aziraphale parlasse. In verità quest’ultimo non avrebbe saputo come porsi, perché temeva di creare fraintendimenti.  
«Emh… ma tu chi sei?» iniziò a chiedere. El non smise un attimo di guardarlo negli occhi, con la sua espressione tranquilla.  
«Te l’ho detto, io mi chiamo El. El e basta.»  
«Sì, come no!» Crowley si era alzato, per cercare qualcosa da indossare. «Fa qualcosa tipo leggerle la mente, non ci dirà nulla altrimenti!»  
«No, no, non c’è bisogno!» esclamò lei, agitandosi. «Non dico bugie. Mi chiamo davvero El, e vengo… beh, vengo da questa città, neanche questa è una bugia. Ed è vero anche che non posso tornare a casa.»  
«Ma cara, tu sei così piccola, la tua famiglia non ti starà cercando?»  
«Loro non sono qui! Cioè… non ancora», El gli parve in difficoltà. «Lo so che tutto questo non ha senso, ma io indietro non posso davvero tornare, perché… è terribile!»  
Non aggiunse altro, ma i suoi occhi lucidi fecero capire ad Aziraphale che qualunque fosse la storia dietro El, non doveva essere nulla di troppo felice. Crowley gli avrebbe detto che quello non era un problema loro, ma in verità l’angelo sentiva tutto il contrario.  
«… E ci hai trovati per caso?»  
«Non proprio», rispose lei, calmandosi un attimo. «Ero già passata dalla tua libreria tante volte, sono anche venuta a comprare dei libri, è per questo che ti sembro familiare», affermò, convincente. «È un bel posto e tu mi sembravi gentile… così mi sono rifugiata da te. Non volevo crearvi problemi, ma io non ho altro posto dove andare. E comunque sia, se rimango… sarà solo per poco.»  
Si bloccò, come se avesse avuto paura di continuare a parlare.  
Crowley la osservò e l’ascoltò, ma scettico.  
«Secondo me ti stai inventando tutto. Aziraphale, vuoi crederle?»  
«Mi viene istintivo crederle.»  
«Ecco, lo sapevo! Cosa sei, ragazzina? E non dirmi che sei un vampiro, un fantasma o chissà cosa, perché non fai ridere. Per quanto mi sforzi… perché io non riesco a percepirlo?» domandò sottovoce, quasi come se stesse parlando da solo. El lo guardava e pareva osservargli anche l’anima con quegli occhi spenti che nascondevano sicuramente un colore più brillante. Lei fece spallucce.  
«…Io non sono niente…» disse semplicemente.  
E tecnicamente, neanche quella era una bugia. Nulla di quello che aveva detto lo era, pur essendolo al tempo stesso.  
Aziraphale sentì Crowley sospirare, forse si era rassegnato?  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Sai cosa? Non ha importanza. Se davvero starai qui solo per poco tempo…»  
El sembrò rasserenarsi a quelle parole.  
«Allora io adesso vado a fare le crêpes.»

La vita alle volte cambiava in modi veramente strani. Fino al giorno prima, né Aziraphale né Crowley si sarebbero aspettati di ritrovarsi con in casa una bambina sbucata fuori dal nulla. E che adesso, per somma gioia del demone, se ne stava in cucina ad armeggiare con una spatola, cercando di non far attaccare l’impasto alla padella.  
«Guarda tu che disastro, io devo essere davvero pazzo per averglielo permesso», sospirò il demone, osservandola a debita distanza, poggiato alla parete. Aziraphale, che aveva appena finito di vestirsi, lo raggiunse.  
«Grazie per non aver insistito con quella questione», bisbigliò.  
«Tanto sarebbe stato inutile, qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo, sfugge alla mia comprensione. Perché sei consapevole che c’è qualcosa sotto, vero?»  
«Non sono ingenuo fino a questo punto. Lo so, ma cercare di estorcerle informazioni non ci servirà a niente. Tu la vedi, no? Ride sempre, ma ha una luce strana negli occhi, come se fosse traumatizzata. E so anche che non è un caso se è capitata proprio da noi.»  
«Beh, meno male che ne sei consapevole.»  
El esultò quando si rese conto che la sua terza crêpe fosse venuta fuori perfettamente. Si voltò a guardare Crowley e Aziraphale, che parlavano vicini, ma che a suo parere erano ancora troppo distanti.  
«Perché non vi baciate?»  
Crowley inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Perché dovremmo farlo?»  
Lei si diede un piccolo colpo sulla testa.  
«Giusto! Voi non state ancora insieme.»  
Aziraphale la guardò con gli occhi sgranati.  
«A-ancora insieme? Noi non… non… Oh, ma tu guarda, si è fatto tardi e io devo andare a lavoro!»  
«TU NON VAI DA NESSUNA PARTE!» esclamò Crowley. «Come puoi pensare di lasciarmi da solo con El?! Non posso tenerla d’occhio. »  
«Hai ragione, caro. El, tieni d’occhio Crowley.»  
Ma lo stava prendendo in giro?  
Era serio?  
El rise, parendo molto contenta della cosa.  
«Lo farò! E ti tengo da parte le crêpes migliori!»  
Oh, quella bambina. Era così adorabile. Un po’ gli somigliava.  
L’angelo lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Crowley, come a volergli intimare di comportarsi bene. E quando furono rimasti da soli, Crowley si ritrovò a porsi una domanda più che legittima.  
«E io adesso con te che dovrei farci?!»


	3. Stralci

Quel dannato angelo gliel’avrebbe pagata. Ma cosa gli saltava in testa? Andarsene e lasciarlo lì da solo con quella creatura infernale? Lui era un demone, non un baby-sitter. Soprattutto non era un baby-sitter per bambini strani.  
Circa.  
El si era fatta fuori un piatto di crepes – dove metteva tutto quel cibo una bambina così minuta? – e adesso i troppi zuccheri in corpo non le consentivano di stare ferma.  
Si era seduto sul divano con la sua chitarra, perché di certo non poteva smettere di esercitarsi. E sarebbe stato molto più facile, se solo non fosse stato per quella continua e insistente voce nelle orecchie.  
«Ma per l’amor di Satana, vuoi star ferma oppure no?!»  
Il demone si rivolse nervoso ed esasperato ad El, che aveva preso a saltellargli accanto, rendendolo instabile.  
«Non è colpa mia, ho mangiato troppo zucchero! Mi succede sempre!»  
«E allora avresti fatto meglio a non mangiarne. Devo respirare, altrimenti potrei fare qualcosa di cui Aziraphale non sarebbe felice.»  
El fece un ultimo salto, cadendo seduta.  
«Lui è molto più gentile di te. È affettuoso e dolce, e non fa terrorismo psicologico alle piante come invece fai tu.»  
«Come fai a saperla questa cosa?!»  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensierosa.  
«Me l’ha detta l’angelo. Allora, me la fai provare la tua chitarra, sì o no? Tanto non sai ancora suonarla!»  
Crowley strinse un pugno. Quella ragazzina lo innervosiva, eppure, per quanto desiderasse prenderla e buttarla fuori, sentiva che nel pratico non sarebbe riuscito a fare niente di niente, non sapeva se a causa del suo lato tenero o di chissà cosa.  
La guardò e capì che parte del problema doveva essere lei. C’era qualcosa che gli impediva di essere del tutto diffidente come avrebbe voluto.  
«Sei davvero impertinente, vorrei sapere chi sono i pazzi che ti hanno educata in questo modo. E va bene, prendila, ma giuro che se le fai un graffio…»  
El aveva subito allargato le braccia, esclamando un “Grazie!”. Crowley si ritrovò ad ammettere che, per come la teneva, pareva anche molto più pratica di lui. Le piccole dita accarezzarono le corde. Iniziò a suonare, e poco dopo anche a cantare, con fare piuttosto stonato, ma allegro.  
_I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go  
There's no stopping me…! _  
Il demone si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
«Ti piacciono i Queen?!» esclamò sconvolto. El si interruppe, sorridendo.  
«Già. Sono brava, vero? Mio padre mi ha insegnato, ma lui è più bravo di me», rifletté, quasi con malinconia. Crowley se ne accorse, ma di fatto non riuscì a spiaccicare una parola. El era fastidiosamente allegra e solare la maggior parte del tempo, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui si perdeva a pensare a chissà cosa, con una sofferenza negli occhi che tuttavia non sentiva così distante.  
«La tua famiglia… che fine ha fatto?» si ritrovò a chiederle. Aziraphale probabilmente lo avrebbe rimbeccato, dicendogli di non porre certe domande, ma lui non era dello stesso avviso. El, che fino a quel momento aveva guardato un punto indefinito davanti a sé, lo fissò. Crowley non poteva sapere quanto si stesse trattenendo. La vide scuotere il capo.  
«Aspettano che io li salvi», sussurrò mestamente. Era così El, oramai stava imparando a capirlo. Forzatamente vaga, sempre sul punto di dire o fare qualcosa che non avrebbe però mai detto o fatto.  
Vi aveva chiesto di non fare domande. E una parte di te sente che il farlo causerebbe solo male, male a tutti.  
Crowley si riprese dai suoi pensieri. Non doveva dimenticarsi che Aziraphale lo aveva comunque scaricato.  
«D’accordo, vestiti. Usciamo fuori di qui.»__

__Aziraphale confidava nella bravura del suo demone con i bambini. Crowley ci sapeva fare, anche se certo El lo aveva messo non poco in difficoltà. Aveva messo in difficoltà anche lui in realtà, per il semplice fatto che il demone non avrebbe saputo dire cosa lei fosse, tantomeno da dove fosse arrivata. Non era umana, quindi forse era come loro?  
Quelli come loro non avevano l’aspetto di una bambina.  
Inoltre, non aveva percepito nessun potere provenire da lei, ma solo perché non era in grado di percepirlo, non voleva dire che non ne possedesse.  
Da dove veniva e perché, anche queste erano delle domande a cui trovare una risposta sembrava così difficile! Anche cercando tra le montagne di libri e libri che possedeva, non aveva trovato nulla. Aveva escluso la possibilità che fosse un vampiro, figurarsi un fantasma o chissà cosa. Crowley gli avrebbe sicuramente detto che non era affar loro. Ma lo era, dal momento che El era entrata in modo così dirompente nelle loro vite. E un motivo doveva anche esserci.  
«Forse farei meglio a telefonare a Crowley… così, giusto per stare tranquillo», rifletté l’angelo togliendosi gli occhiali da lettura dopo una lunga ma poco fruttuosa ricerca sui suoi libri. Si sollevò dalla poltrona su cui stava seduto, avvicinandosi al telefono. Nel prendere la cornetta in mano, però, si rese conto di un libro che casualmente si era ritrovato lì accanto.  
Casualmente un libro per bambini, Le avventure di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. Forse El lo aveva spostato il giorno prima?  
Rimase a fissarlo e poi…_ _

__

___\- Un giorno Alice arrivò ad un bivio sulla strada e vide lo Stregatto sull'albero.  
\- "Che strada devo prendere?" chiese.  
La risposta fu una domanda:  
\- "Dove vuoi andare?"  
\- "Non lo so", rispose Alice.  
\- "Allora, - disse lo Stregatto - non ha importanza"  
El girò una pagina. L’autunno era una delle sue stagioni preferite, perché nel giardino di casa sua le foglie cadevano sull’erba, creando un tappeto morbido su cui era piacevole stendersi per leggere. Alice nel Paese delle meraviglie era una delle sue favole preferite, e in un certo senso si rivedeva nella protagonista.  
«EEEEEEEL! Dove ti sei nascosta?!»  
Si mise subito seduta, non badando neanche alle foglie impigliate tra i capelli.  
«Cosa c’è?! Sto leggendo!» esclamò sguaiata, mostrando la copertina del libro.  
Crowley si avvicinò a grandi falcate, seguito da un Aziraphale che stava cercando, seppur invano, di trattenerlo.  
«Caro, puoi non ucciderla?»  
«Neanche per sogno! Ci saranno delle conseguenze anche per te che hai osato nascondermi una cosa così importante!» il demone lo guardò, rivolgendosi poi alla bambina. «Cos’è che hai fatto alla mia auto?!»  
El sgranò gli occhi, guardando Aziraphale come per dire: “Ma non doveva essere il nostro segreto?”.  
Beh, forse era stato chiedere troppo, dopotutto lei era l’unica abbastanza pazza da combinare una cosa del genere.  
«Io…? Io potrei… ecco… averla colpita accidentalmente con il mio pallone… stavo solo giocando, non l’ho fatto a posta!» esclamò, arrossendo. «E poi l’ho colpita piano.»  
«Piano?! PIANO?!» Crowley si fece vicino ed intanto El si era alzata lentamente. «Ha un’ammaccatura! Più di novanta’anni senza un graffio e poi arrivi tu! La mia piccola…»  
Aziraphale si stava sforzando di non ridere, sapeva quanto tutto ciò fosse un grave affronto per Crowley.  
«Su caro… non l’ha fatto a posta.»  
«Appunto, e comunque sia puoi sempre ripararla schioccando le dita», rispose El con aria superficiale.  
Adesso probabilmente non si sarebbe salvata.  
«Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che se ti prendo… ah, se ti prendo!»  
El scappò subito, ma più che terrorizzata sembrava divertita a giudicare da come stava ridendo. Subito Crowley le andò dietro, fondamentalmente arrabbiato ma anche con la consapevolezza che sarebbe passato anche su quella (e per lui ciò era uno sforzo gigante). Aziraphale si portò una mano sul viso.  
«Non correte così, state facendo volare via tutte le foglie. Oh El, quante volte ti ho detto di trattare bene i tuoi libri?»  
Paziente, l’angelo si chinò per raccoglierlo, leggendone il titolo.  
Fu distratto dall’urlo acuto e giocoso di El, la quale si trovava ora stretta nella morsa di Crowley.  
«Adesso sicuramente non puoi più scappare! Aziraphale, ti avverto, o vieni a salvarlo tu oppure non so che fine farà!» esclamò il demone, divertito.  
L’angelo sorrise a sua volta.  
«E va bene. Sto arrivando.» ____ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Fu un qualcosa di estremamente veloce, quanto estremamente intenso. Una reminiscenza arrivata all’improvviso da chissà dove. Lui e Crowley quando avevano già incontrato El? Non aveva captato abbastanza dettagli per capirlo, ma una cosa che invece gli era rimasta impressa era la felicità che permeava quel ricordo così assurdamente lontano, ma anche così vicino.  
«La testa», si lamentò. Effettivamente quest’ultima aveva preso a far male nel momento in cui aveva ricordato, ed il dolore, leggero, ma costante, non accennava a diminuire. Smise di pensare nel momento in cui avvertì Crowley entrare, in compagnia di El.  
«Oh, adoravo quel libro quando ero più piccola, prima di darmi all’horror!» esclamò lei contenta.  
«Sì, affascinante», sospirò il demone, rivolgendosi poi all’angelo. «Grazie per avermi scaricato la ragazzina.»  
«Non l’ho scaricata. E poi ad El piace stare con te, vero cara?»  
«Certo che mi piace», la bambina si guardò intorno, con le mani dietro la schiena. «Sentite, perché non andiamo da qualche parte, oggi?»  
Crowley si tolse gli occhiali per guardarla.  
«Non vedo proprio dove dovremmo andare, noi tre!»  
«Non lo so, usciamo! Andiamo… andiamo al parco? Voglio un gelato.»  
«Vacci da sola.»  
«Voglio andare con voi! Ti prego!» esclamò teatrale, congiungendo le mani. Aziraphale s'intromise, onde evitare che finissero col litigare.  
«E va bene, d’accordo! Non è un problema, posso chiudere per qualche ora, alla fine non ci costa nulla, no?»  
Crowley inarcò un sopracciglio, allibito. Certo, se fosse stato lui a chiederglielo, l’angelo avrebbe fatto storie. Se invece lo chiedeva lei, ecco che andava bene.  
«Evviva!» esultò El, con una gioia sincera negli occhi.  
Un attimo di gioia in mezzo alla disperazione, era solo di questo che aveva bisogno._ _ _ _

____Di giocare all’allegra famigliola felice, Crowley non ne aveva proprio voglia. E poi lui e Aziraphale non erano credibili, non erano sposati, non stavano neanche insieme. Ma se camminavano tutti e tre in quel modo per St.Jaims Park, con El al centro, effettivamente sembravano davvero una famiglia. La bambina adocchiò le anatre e pensò bene di inseguirle, iniziando a schiamazzare.  
«Bambina casinista…», sospirò il demone.  
«Come te, caro», lo rimbeccò bonariamente Aziraphale. El si era allontanato un po’, e ad un tratto si voltò, sollevando una mano.  
«Prendo io il gelato per tutti! Voi sedetevi!»  
Bambina casinista sì, ma anche molto intelligente. Crowley non perse l’occasione e andò a subito a sedersi, molto disordinatamente, su una panchina in pietra. Aziraphale lo seguì, sedendosi più composto.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Crowley gli porse una domanda.  
«Puoi spiegarmi perché lo stiamo facendo?»  
«Facendo che cosa…?»  
«Diamine, questo! Abbiamo adottato quella ragazzina? Non sappiamo praticamente niente.»  
«Mi pare abbastanza ovvio. Lei ha bisogno d’aiuto. Anche se non so in che modo.»  
«E perché dovremmo aiutarla? La cosa non ci riguarda.»  
«Io invece penso che la cosa ci riguardi eccome, anche se non so ancora in che modo», si volse a guardarlo. «Tu sei proprio sicuro… che non l’abbiamo mai incontrata?»  
Crowley lo osservò sorpreso. Che razza di domanda era la sua? Chiaramente non l’avevano mai incontrata!  
«Penso che me ne ricorderei. Giuro, mai vista prima. Perché?»  
Come potergli spiegare che aveva ricordato qualcosa che non era neanche certo di aver vissuto? Le persone che aveva visto sembravano loro, ma non potevano essere loro.  
«Non so… è che è tutto molto strano», si limitò a dire.  
«Puoi ben dirlo», alzò gli occhi al cielo, irrigidendosi poco dopo. Sperava di poter parlare d’altro, ad esempio di loro due, del dove stesse andando la loro relazione. O dove lui avrebbe voluto che andasse a finire.  
«Comunque, se hai intenzione di adottarla… i genitori almeno dovrebbero essere sposati, no?»  
Si pentì subito dopo di aver parlato. Troppo diretto, decisamente. L’angelo arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Noi non siamo sposati…»  
«Lo so che non siamo sposati!», sbottò Crowley, arrossendo a sua volta. «E allora dimmelo tu cosa siamo? Perché faccio un po’ fatica a capirlo!»  
Si sentiva uno stupido nel non potersi trattenere. È che stava diventando così difficile, non aveva forse resistito troppo a lungo?  
Decisamente. Altro che correre troppo, stava andando così lentamente a causa della paura di rovinare tutto, che credeva di non farcela. Aziraphale si agitò a quella domanda, del tutto inopportuna, o forse non troppo. Cos’erano lui e Crowley? Amici, compagni di sventura, cos’altro?  
Siamo uniti anche noi da un destino ineffabile, impossibile ancora da comprendere?  
«Noi… noi siamo noi», sussurrò, senza guardarlo negli occhi e non vedendo quindi la smorfia di Crowley,  
“E questo cosa diamine vorrebbe dire?”, era ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma non lo fece. Si trattenne, quando vide El avvicinarsi con sulle labbra dei residui di cioccolato.  
«Eccomi! Scusate, io ho già mangiato il mio. Ecco, quello alla fragola per Crowley e quello alla vaniglia per Aziraphale, tenete!»  
Tese le braccia, finendo per far gocciolare la vaniglia sopra Crowley.  
«GUARDA COSA STAI COMBINANDO!»  
«Se lo mangiassi anziché parlare, forse non ti colerebbe addosso!» protestò la bambina, facendo alzare al cielo gli occhi ad Aziraphale.  
«Miei cari, state combinando un disastro! Crowley, sta seduto. El, ferma, sei sporca, devo pulirti.»  
Tirò fuori un fazzoletto dal taschino, pulendole le labbra che si arrossarono e subito Crowley aggrottò la fronte.  
«Anche io mi sono sporcato!» protestò, nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione. El rise, portandosi le mani sul viso.  
«Sì, pulisci anche lui!»  
Ahi, ahi… ma che hanno questi due? Certe volte mi sembrano proprio due gocce d’acqua.  
L’eccessivo livello di zuccheri nel suo sangue, aveva reso El ancora più iperattiva. Dopo poco aveva costretto Aziraphale e Crowley ad alzarsi e li aveva preceduti, ricominciando ad inseguire le oche.  
«Basta zuccheri per quella ragazzina, non è neanche salutare!» borbottò Crowley, stanco. «Ehi El, guarda che quei pennuti possono morderti!»  
«Ti preoccupi per lei, noto con piacere», disse l’angelo a bassa voce, ma non abbastanza da non farsi sentire.  
«No, non è vero!» Crowley era intenzionato a troncare lì il discorso. «Piuttosto, cosa intendevi poco fa con "noi siamo noi"? Non era quello che intendevo.»  
«Allora cosa intendevi?» gli chiese Aziraphale, afferrandolo delicatamente per un polso e costringendolo a fermarsi.  
Fosse stato così facile parlarne, Crowley avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi da tempo. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se uno come lui si fosse innamorato di uno come Aziraphale. Forse niente, forse tutto. Era arrivato al punto di non sapere se fosse previdente o semplicemente codardo.  
«Intendevo il tipo di rapporto che c’è tra noi. Cos’è? Amicizia? Io non credo, non lo è mai stato, non da parte mia almeno.»  
Aziraphale sentì il cuore iniziare a battere veloce.  
«E… e allora cosa c’è da parte tua?»  
Crowley si portò una mano sul viso.  
«Perché deve essere così difficile parlare con te?!»  
Esasperato, terribilmente. Causa della loro interruzione fu di nuovo El, in seguito, ma questa volta per un motivo ben degno di nota. L’iperattività di El l’aveva portata a farsi investire (o a investire, dipendeva dai punti di vista), da una ragazza sulla sua bici, che aveva finito per cadere dritta al suolo.  
«Vedi, angelo?! L’avevo detto che non era salutare tutto quello zucchero!», sbottò Crowley, sbrigandosi piuttosto a raggiungere El, la quale si era portata le mani sulla testa.  
«Sto morendo!» piagnucolò.  
«Oh, ti sei fatta male?» il demone finse un sorriso dolce. «Perché adesso ti do il resto!»  
Aziraphale nel frattempo si era dedicata all’altra vittima dell’incidente. E in quello stesso istante gli parve di avere un déjà-vu.  
«…Anathema?!»  
Quest’ultima si sistemò gli occhiali che le erano quasi caduti, cercando di ricomporsi un minimo.  
«Perché dobbiamo incontrarci sempre così, eh?», sospirò.  
Davvero una casualità curiosa che El e Anathema si fossero scontrate e incontrate in quel modo, ma per fortuna nessuna delle due pareva essersi fatta male.  
«Ma che ci fai da queste parti?» domandò Crowley, mentre stringeva forte un polso della bambina per cercare di farla star ferma.  
«Se proprio volete saperlo, ero in giro per delle commissioni, ma detesto andare in auto, preferisco usare la bici finché il tempo lo permetterà e…»  
Anathema chinò il capo, soffermandosi a guardare El, che a sua volta sgranò gli occhi, regalandole un sorriso. La strega avvertì subito qualcosa di diverso e molto particolare in lei, a causa della sua aura. Di solito l’aura di una persona aveva un colore solo, ma la sua ne possedeva due. La guardò e poi guardò le due entità sovrannaturali, non sapendo come porsi o cosa dire.  
«Ma lei… lei è…?»  
«… Vorremmo saperlo anche noi», sospirò Aziraphale. «Si chiama El. È arrivata da noi ieri.»  
La bambina sorrise, avvicinandosi alla strega con le mani dietro la schiena.  
«Ciao Anathema», salutò, con negli occhi una luce diversa rispetto al solito, che l’altra notò subito. C’era qualcosa che aveva intuito, ma non del tutto. E sicuramente sia Aziraphale che Crowley dovevano essere distanti anni luce dal capirci qualcosa.  
«Ciao… El…» sussurrò, osservandola attentamente.  
Falsa. Lo erano i suoi occhi, il colore dei suoi capelli, anche il suo sorriso. Lo era tutto in lei.  
«Scusala se ti è venuta addosso, ma questa bambina non sta ferma un attimo», sbuffò Crowley. La diretta interessata continuò a dargli le spalle, passando accanto ad Anathema.  
«Lo so, lo so. Me lo hai sempre ripetuto», sussurrò a bassa voce._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dopo la caduta dalla bici di Anathema, Aziraphale l’aveva invitata a sedersi sulla panchina con lui, considerando che era passato anche un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Ne aveva conseguito che Crowley era stato costretto a badare di nuovo a El. Quest’ultima aveva insistito per dare da mangiare alle papere, e lui aveva acconsentito, sebbene preferisse tenersi a debita distanza da quei pennuti infernali, mentre El tirava le briciole in acqua.  
«Cara, tutto bene? Come va con Newton?» domandò l’angelo alla ragazza, la quale si era persa a guardare Crowley e El interagire.  
«Va… va molto bene. Oramai conviviamo da sei mesi. Vorremo anche sposarci», ammise sincera, ma distratta. Aziraphale si eccitò subito. Un matrimonio? Lui adorava i matrimoni visceralmente. O magari era anche solo l’idea ad entusiasmarlo.  
«Ma questa è davvero una splendida notizia! Sapete già quando?»  
«In… primavera, credo», Antahema batté le palpebre, per poi guardarlo. «Ma El da dov’è venuta?»  
Aziraphale posò gli occhi su quella minuta bambina che rideva, pur nascondendo sempre la malinconia nelle iridi spente.  
«Io non ne ho idea. È arrivata all’improvviso ieri e ci ha pregati di non fare domande. Cosa un po’ difficile, ma d’altro canto non me la sento di infierire. Credo che nasconda qualcosa di molto tragico, perché anche se ride ha lo sguardo perennemente spento. Non sappiamo da dove viene, né perché è qui, né perché proprio noi. Ora che ci penso, tu sei in grado di vedere qualcosa in lei? Noi non riusciamo.»  
Anathema si era immaginata una domanda del genere, ma anche volendo non avrebbe saputo cosa esattamente rispondergli, neanche lei ci capiva molto. El era qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario, probabilmente di unico al mondo, ma non si capacitava di come potesse essere lì, in quel momento. Ma se c’era, esisteva un motivo che tutti loro ignoravano. Quindi, almeno per il momento, decise di mentire.  
«Io non… riesco a vedere niente, mi spiace. Alle volte capita.»  
«Oh… capisco. Che peccato», sospirò l’angelo, senza però insistere. Dopotutto che motivo avrebbe avuto lei di mentire?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Cercare di leggere diventava molto difficile quando un certo demone e un certo angelo decidevano di discutere. Normale amministrazione ovviamente, El era anche abituata, e staccando gli occhi da Le avventure di Alice, sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Non mi interessa se sei famoso, i tuoi fans devono stare al posto loro. Non puoi essere così accondiscendente!»  
«Non mi dici sempre che ho un animo gentile? Bene, devo esserlo con tutti!»  
Colpito e affondato, l’angelo si ritrovò ad arrossire. E passasse il fatto che Crowley stesse sfondando nel campo della musica, dopotutto era un chitarrista piuttosto abile, ma il pensiero di tutte quelle ragazzine accanite che avrebbero voluto buttarglisi addosso non era piacevole.  
«E allora tu mantieni le distanze! Dopo il concerto di oggi, una ragazza stava provando a rubarti un bacio!»  
«Davvero? Chi?» domandò il demone divertito, giusto per infierire un po’.  
«Chi non ha importanza! Lo stai facendo a posta!»  
El alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Chiaramente lo fa a posta, di che ti preoccupi? Non lo sai che ama solo te?»  
«Finalmente qualcuno che dice qualcosa di saggio!» sospirò Crowley, sollevato. «Ma non cercare di arruffianarmi, non ti comprerò una chitarra.»  
«Ma io oramai sono così abile! Altrimenti sarò costretta a rubare la tua! Sì, farò così. Diventerò famosa, così la gente vorrà baciare anche me!» esclamò teatrale, lanciando un’occhiata al demone. Quest’ultimo serrò le labbra, indicandola.  
«No. Nessuno ti bacia. Sei troppo giovane per pensare a certe cose.»  
Forse quella piccola vendetta se la meritava, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
La gelosia di Aziraphale passò ben presto e dopodiché l’angelo andò a sedersi sul divano accanto ad El.  
«Cara, perché domani non esci un po’? Forse puoi chiamare Anathema. O Adam. O…»  
«Non mi va proprio di uscire, qui ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno», borbottò fissando le pagine del libro senza però leggerne le parole. «E poi non vedo perché devo ostinarmi a comportarmi da umana, se comunque non lo sono.»  
«Non lo siamo nemmeno noi, eppure guardaci», le fece notare Crowley.  
«Vi guardo. E vedo che avete un’identità. Siete un demone e un angelo. Io cosa sono? L’uno o l’altro?»  
L’angelo guardò il demone con un’espressione che voleva chiaramente dire: “Abbiamo un problema”.  
El era allegra, vispa e vivace. E non era affatto stupida, per niente, tutto il contrario. Aveva una profonda sensibilità, oltre che una consapevolezza ammirevole. Crowley andò a sedersi accanto a lei, dal lato libero.  
«Sei entrambe le cose. Semplice.»  
El lo guardò con aria investigatrice e si indicò.  
«Per questo ho gli occhi così?»  
«I tuoi occhi sono bellissimi», insistette Aziraphale.  
«Sì, ma… non esiste nessuno come me in tutto l’universo.»  
Crowley le portò una mano sulla testa, accarezzandola.  
«Certo che non esiste nessuno come te. Tu sei unica.»  
L’angelo vide El sorridere e rasserenarsi appena. Non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire essere l’unico al mondo, ma lei era qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario e perfetto.  
«Sei una bambina speciale, El. La parte migliore di noi.»  
Il demone lo guardò negli occhi, sussurrandogli un “ti amo” spontaneo e che non avrebbe voluto e potuto trattenere. El fece spallucce.  
«Ami me di più…»  
«Cosa?! Beh, fare questo paragone mi pare ingiusto!» borbottò Aziraphale, per niente infastidito in realtà.  
Era stata loro concessa la felicità, forse anche più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettati. Che motivo avevano di pensare che le cose sarebbero potute cambiare?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice  
> Flashback, e chiamiamoli "flashback" anche se poi non sono esattamente questo, che amo inserire nelle storie, al mio solito. Beh, ma dovevo per far capire chi è El, anche se su alcune cose sono rimasta appositamente vaga, perché capito, portiamoci i misteri fino all'ultimo. Mistero però non è per Anathema, che ha letto qualcosa di strano nell'aura di El, senza però farne parola con nessuno. E per quanto riguarda Azi e Crowley... qui qualcuno vuole una risposta definitiva, perché definire i rapporti è importante, Aziraphale ci impiegherà ancora molto o El ci metterà il suo zampino? :D


	4. Lacrime secche

Quella era stata una giornata davvero, davvero strana. E Anathema ne aveva viste di tutti i colori, quindi ammetterlo era già di per sé straordinario. A destabilizzarla era stato l’incontro con El, quella strana bambina di cui non sapeva nulla. E neanche Aziraphale e Crowley dovevano saperne molto, eppure li aveva visti comportarsi con lei con una naturalezza quasi disarmante. A sconvolgerla più di tutti era stata la sua aura, di due colori diversi che non si mischiavano, eppure coesistevano, quasi abbracciandosi, il blu della speranza con il rosso della passione. Era qualcosa di assurdo anche per lei, al punto che era stata costretta a rimanere in silenzio, in ogni caso non avrebbe saputo come spiegarlo.  
D’accordo che quei due erano un angelo e un demone e che era difficile stupirli, ma c’era un limite all’illogicità.  
Era appena rientrata nel cottage che condivideva con Newton, il quale, seduto sulla sua poltrona, aveva alzato lo sguardo, notando immediatamente l’espressione pensierosa della fidanzata.  
«Hai avuto una buona giornata, cara?»  
Anathema finalmente sistemò la sua bici, sbuffando.  
«Ho avuto una giornata davvero strana. Mentre attraversavo Saint James Park sono finita addosso ad una bambina…»  
«Hai investito una bambina?!»  
«In realtà è lei che ha investito me», sussurrò, scuotendo il capo. «Ma non è questo il punto. Lei era con Aziraphale e Crowley. Cioè, erano insieme.»  
Newton la guardò confusa, non capendo cosa ci fosse di così strano.  
«… E non va bene?»  
«Io non lo so!» esclamò. «Ho avvertito qualcosa di strano in lei, e non appena ho visto la sua aura… non lo so, non ci ho capito più nulla!» si portò una mano sulla fronte. Vedere le aure poteva essere un dono, quanto una maledizione alle volte. Finiva sempre col capire certe cose prima di tutti, e questo non sempre era un bene.  
«Che cos’hai visto?» domandò Newton preoccupato. «Cos’è, tipo un altro anticristo?»  
«Non è una cosa malvagia, tutt’altro. Solo che… io non capisco come sia possibile! El aveva un po’ di entrambi dentro di sé. Cioè, la sua aura. Non aveva un solo colore, ne aveva due. Blu come quella di Aziraphale e rossa come quella di Crowley. Colori che si incontrano e si stringono senza mescolarsi. È per questo che non capisco!»  
Effettivamente adesso il suo shock aveva senso. Ognuno possedeva un’aura unica e diversa, il fatto che El fosse in una situazione così particolare non era di certo roba da poco.  
«Immagino che tu non ne abbia fatto parola con loro, vero?» domandò Newton.  
«Certo che no! Non avrei saputo cosa dire. Loro non sanno niente, e non so niente nemmeno io. Non so chi sia El, né da dove viene, però ho capito che è legata a loro… anche se non capisco come!»  
Sospirò. D’accordo, doveva necessariamente indagare. Forse non era qualcosa che le riguardava, o forse sì, questo le diceva la sua sensazione.  
El non è saltata fuori dal nulla, né si trova qui per caso.  
Ho capito subito, guardandola, che nasconde qualcosa di terribile.  
Quale terribile verità stai nascondendo, El?

Era stata una mattinata più che soddisfacente, ma era ben presto arrivato il momento di tornare indietro. El sentiva di aver ritrovato un po’ di leggerezza e gioia che negli ultimi tempo le era mancata. Dopo aver raggiunto e aperto la libreria, la bambina si era fiondata dentro.  
«Dunque, vediamo, cosa posso fare adesso?» domandò guardandosi intorno. «Però in effetti io ho già letto tutti i libri qui presenti…»  
«Tutti? Che intendi?!» esclamò l’angelo sorpreso. Lei sgranò gli occhi, sorridendo.  
«Niente di che, era solo un modo di dire.»  
Crowley aveva male alla testa. Stare dietro El non era facile, soprattutto perché parlava in continuazione.  
«Ah… posso andare adesso?» sospirò il demone, stanco. Più che altro, temeva di rimanere di nuovo da solo con Aziraphale, dopo la discussione avuta con lui. El scosse il capo, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.  
«Non puoi! Rimaniamo insieme, ti prego!»  
«Accidenti a te, mi sembri un cagnolino! Guarda, ti manca solo la coda e sei a posto!»  
«Non sono un cane!» protestò, guardando poi l’angelo. «Puoi farci del tè?»  
Aziraphale pensò che quella fosse chiaramente una scusa di El per rimanere da sola con Crowley, ma non si oppose, tutt’altro.  
Dopotutto anche lui aveva bisogno di fermarsi un attimo e riflettere. Dove stava andando la loro relazione?  
In seimila anni non aveva mai avuto dubbi, ma adesso ogni certezza sembrava star crollando. Era cominciata adesso?  
Oh, no. Forse era cominciata molto prima, solo che stava iniziando a rendersene conto solo ora. Percepiva e sentiva il disperato tentativo di Crowley di avvicinarsi a lui in un modo che non aveva mai osato fare.  
E se il solo pensarci gli faceva battere il cuore, magari era perché desideravano e sentivano le stesse cose?  
Una volta rimasti soli, El sospirò, non staccandosi da Crowley, che d’altro canto si sentiva non poco a disagio. Quella bambina si comportava davvero come un cane fedele e scodinzolante.  
«Ebbene? Ti stacchi oppure no?»  
Fammi stare così solo un altro po’. Fammi trovare un po’ di calore perduto.  
El questo si limitò e pensarlo. Piuttosto sorrise.  
«Tu gli piaci.»  
Cosa? Lui piaceva a chi? Ad Aziraphale? In che senso…?  
«Chiaramente, io piaccio a tutti.»  
«Lo sai cosa intendo. Voi vi amate, io lo so!» insistette con una certa foga. E non era l’unica cosa che sapeva. Tutt’altro, c’erano così tante informazioni e parole non dette che premevano sulle sue labbra. Ma non poteva. Non ancora, non così, o forse era tutta una scusa perché almeno per un po’ voleva godere di quella felicità che le era stata strappata.  
Crowley si ritrovò allibito. Quella era una ragazzina, ma sapeva il fatto suo e soprattutto affermava certe cose con una facilità disarmante.  
«Come…. Cosa…? Come puoi tu…?»  
«Diciamo che è abbastanza palese come cosa», lei fece spallucce. «Se posso darti un consiglio, Aziraphale pensa un po’ troppo. Sei tu l’impulsivo della coppia, e questo è un bene. Perché non lo inviti ad un appuntamento? Oh, sarebbe così romantico, non pensi?»  
Adesso El aveva assunto un’aria trasognata. Tra tutto, era anche romantica a sognatrice, in questo un po’ gli ricordava il suo angelo. Crowley non poté fare a meno di assumere un’espressione sorpresa.  
«Per caso sei stata mandata qui con lo scopo di farci mettere insieme?»  
A El venne da ridere. Oh, magari. Sarebbe stato un ruolo molto meno ingrato.  
«Credimi… vi mettereste insieme a prescindere da me», sussurrò. «Ma visto che sono qui, magari potrei darvi una spinta. Suvvia, sei completamente perso per lui.»  
E ci pensi che sarà sempre così? Lo guarderai sempre allo stesso modo.  
Crowley arrossì. Non amava essere psicanalizzato o guardato dentro, ma El aveva ragione. Era innamorato di Aziraphale da tempo immemore, e forse dopo tutti quegli anni era arrivato il momento di fare un passo nella sua direzione… in un altro modo?  
«Io non posso credere che una bambina mi stia dando consigli in amore. Ma Aziraphale non ti lascerà mai da sola.»  
«Tu non preoccuparti per me. Ti prego, va e chiediglielo, su!» El congiunse le mani. Sembrava tenerci particolarmente, ma non aveva torto.  
Il peggio che poteva succedergli era che Aziraphale gli dicesse di no!  
«Ripeto, non posso credere che io lo stia facendo spinto da te! Ma se questa cosa va a buon fine, sappi che non voglio essere in debito!»  
El si portò le mani davanti la bocca, nascondendo un sorriso.

Aziraphale stava perdendo appositamente tempo nella preparazione del tè. Si sentiva strano. Strano per tutto, per El e per Crowley. Sembrava quasi che l’arrivo di quella bambina coincidesse con l’inizio delle sue turbe mentali.  
El aveva scosso qualcosa, ma non capiva perché. C’erano troppe cose che non comprendeva, e ciò non gli permetteva di stare tranquillo  
Crowley lo scorse a fissare il bollitore con gli occhi vitrei e decise di riportarlo alla realtà.  
«Guarda che rischi di farlo scoppiare.»  
«C-Crowley…!» sussultò l’angelo. «Mi spiace, non ti ho sentito arrivare!»  
«Me ne sono accorto», sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto e poggiandosi alla parete. Dannazione, non poteva tirarsi indietro, non adesso. «Senti… tutto ciò è molto imbarazzante. O per meglio dire, è imbarazzante il come sta avvenendo, visto che è stata El a convincermi a fare questo passo.»  
«Quale… quale passo…?» chiese l’angelo mentre versava l’acqua in delle tazzine. Il demone chiuse gli occhi.  
«Divento un idiota alle prime armi quando si parla di te. Pensi che potresti concedermi un’uscita? E non intendo da amici…»  
«Ah! Oh, santo cielo!»  
Aveva finito con l’ustionarsi una mano, ma quella domanda lo aveva totalmente colto alla sprovvista.  
«Stupido angelo, ma si può sapere cosa combini?» chiese Crowley con apprensione.  
«Non è colpa mia! Tu me l’hai chiesto ed io non ero mentalmente pronto. Intendi… uscire tipo come una coppia? Ad un appuntamento?»  
«Beh… l’intenzione era quella, in effetti», ammise il demone, guardandolo finalmente dritto negli occhi. «Anche perché… immagino ci siano delle cose che sia tu che io dobbiamo comprendere, non pensi?»  
Comprendere? Se lo guardava così, Aziraphale non capiva più nulla. Però aveva ragione. Se c’era una cosa che era venuta a mancare nel loro rapporto, ultimamente, quella era la chiarezza.  
Perché dopotutto… loro che cos’erano?  
«Sì… immagino tu abbia ragione», sussurrò, rendendosi conto solo dopo di essersi avvicinato. «Allora io… accetto.»  
Crowley esultò internamente. Quella bambina era un genio, gli aveva dato la spinta necessaria per agire, il perché in quel momento sembrò non avere importanza.

«Allora io sto andando, El. Sei proprio sicura che starai bene da sola?»  
Aziraphale aveva riflettuto molto se fosse saggio lasciare o meno El da sola. Aveva pensato di chiedere ad Anathema, ma alla fine la ragazzina lo aveva rassicurato, dicendo che fosse abbastanza grande da badare a se stessa.  
Sollevò gli occhi dal libro, comodamente seduta sulla poltrona. Chiaramente Crowley non l’avrebbe lasciata da sola a casa sua, quindi sarebbe stata da Aziraphale, e ciò era fantastico per lei, perché poteva leggere tutti i libri che voleva.  
«Non preoccuparti. Ho dodici anni, mica cinque!»  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Se hai qualche problema, tu…»  
«Oh, angelo apprensivo!» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Pensi davvero che farei qualcosa per attentare al tuo appuntamento? Non ti preoccupare e divertitevi!»  
Non sapeva se potesse più o meno fidarsi per davvero. Ma fremeva incredibilmente tanto al pensiero di andare quell’appuntamento con Crowley.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Ma non uscire di qui. Non ti cacciare nei guai, soprattutto.»  
«Sì, mamma!», gli fece eco la bambina, senza cattiveria. Solo quando fu rimasta da sola, El si lasciò andare ad un profondo sospiro.  
Stava perdendo tempo. Anche se in effetti il tempo oramai aveva un significato del tutto relativo. Aveva paura. Aveva paura di dire la verità, il motivo per cui fosse lì. Non sarebbe stata creduta, ed anche se così fosse stato, non aveva idea di come Aziraphale e Crowley avrebbero reagito.  
Lei non esisteva ancora, non lì, eppure entrambi le si erano legati immediatamente, erano stati attratti come due calamite.  
Smise di respirare per impedire alle lacrime di solcarle le guance. Si era detta che non avrebbe pianto, non fin quando sarebbe stata lì, perché lì andava tutto bene. Sì, ancora. Aveva ancora un dolore troppo grande, immagini di morte che le passavano davanti agli occhi, senza che potesse fare nulla per scacciarle. Si raggomitolò su se stessa. Avrebbe tanto voluto liberarsi, ma il suo dolore non era importante, non in quel momento.  
Dopotutto, se era riuscita ad arrivare lì, era perché avesse, perché avessero, tutti loro una seconda possibilità.  
Doveva darsi una mossa. Non si poteva fuggire per sempre.  
Sono già fuggita.

Di tutt’altro umore era invece Aziraphale. Il cuore gli batteva furiosamente nel petto. Ci era già salito miriadi di volte sulla sua auto. Sì, ma non per un appuntamento. E soprattutto, Crowley pareva molto divertito dalla cosa. O forse era solo un metodo per nascondere il nervosismo, chissà.  
«Sei nervoso, angelo? Non dovresti, potrei capire se fosse un estraneo ma…»  
«Crowley, non guardare me, guarda la strada!» esclamò. «Finirai con l’investire qualcuno!»  
«Questo non può succedere. Ad ogni modo, era ora che accettassi, ho aspettato per secoli una risposta!»  
L’angelo sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo.  
«Risposta a cosa?! Tu non me l’hai mai chiesto.»  
«Mi avresti detto che corro troppo, mio caro», sussurrò, premendo sull’acceleratore.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Ad ogni modo… dov’è che andiamo?» domandò effettivamente curioso. Non ne avevano parlato e non aveva idea di cosa Crowley avesse in mente.  
«Lo scoprirai quando ci arriveremo», fu la sua risposta.

A Little Venice, Aziraphale non c’era mai stato. Forse una volta, massimo due, ma non si era mai soffermato, un vero peccato costatando quanto fosse incantevole quel posto, il suo demone aveva avuto una bella idea, non che avesse mai avuto dubbi chiaramente. Un quartiere adorabile con delle casette pittoresche e colorate, per non parlare poi del Tamigi su cui navigavano barchette e battelli. E nonostante la gente lì intorno a loro, c’era una calma quasi surreale, molto piacevole.  
«Ti conviene prepararti, perché cammineremo molto», gli disse Crowley, passandogli accanto, ancora una volta con fare divertito.  
D’accordo, camminare non era tra le sue attività preferite, ma in quel caso di piacere ne avrebbe forse tratto almeno un po’. Quindi cercò di andargli dietro.  
«Caro, questo posto è adorabile»  
«Sì, lo so. È stato El a suggerirmelo», ammise, spostando lo sguardo sul Tamigi. «Beh, come sai non mi ha suggerito solo quello.»  
«Sì che lo so. Umh… me l’avresti chiesto comunque?»  
«Ma che…. Sai cosa? Potevi anche chiedermelo tu se proprio eri impaziente! E comunque sia sì, certo che te lo avrei chiesto. Lei mi ha dato la spinta… tutto qui», si schiarì la voce. Gira e rigira finivano sempre col parlare di lei, ma veniva loro quasi naturale considerando l’impatto che stava avendo.  
«Oh, la spinta… capisco. Ah, forse io… dovrei assicurarmi che stia bene? Mi sento in colpa ad averla lasciata da sola.»  
«Ma quale in colpa! In questo momento starà leggendo e mangiando cioccolata mentre fantastica sul nostro appuntamento!»  
L’angelo sorrise.  
«È proprio una cara bambina…»  
«Eh… già…» Crowley capì subito di essersi tradito solo col suo tono di voce. Non aveva dimenticato ciò che El gli aveva detto riguardo la famiglia che stava aspettando di essere salvata. E questo ad Aziraphale non lo aveva raccontato, non ancora.  
«Perché usi quel tono colpevole?» domandò infatti l’angelo.  
Accidenti, spero che non si arrabbi, altrimenti andrà tutto a monte.  
«Perché El mi ha detto una cosa, di recente. So che mi avevi pregato di non fare domande, ma mi è scappata e… quando le ho chiesto della sua famiglia mi ha detto che… deve salvarli. Ma non mi ha detto altro.»  
Aziraphale si fermò all’improvviso. Più che arrabbiato sembrava solo preoccupato.  
«Salvarli? Oh, no. Lo sapevo, ha una storia tragica, magari sono in pericolo! Che possiamo fare?»  
«E come faccio a saperlo? Guarda come ti preoccupi, sei sua madre forse?»  
«Al massimo potrei essere suo padre», puntualizzò. «E comunque mi pare ovvio, io… mi ci sto affezionando, esattamente come te.»  
Crowley avrebbe tanto voluto negare, ma in verità sarebbe stato impossibile. El gli piaceva. Era assurdo, ma lei gli ricordava Aziraphale, per certi versi. Decise quindi di rimanere in silenzio e di cambiare piuttosto argomento.  
«D’accordo, va bene. Ma adesso parliamo di noi. Penso tu lo avrai capito, oramai, no? Tu piaci a me, io piaccio a te.»  
«Oh, beh, caro, questo è ovvio. Certo che mi piaci.»  
«Sì, ma non intendo piacerti come una torta o un libro, sto parlando d’altro. Però ti prego, aspetta… non farmelo dire, non qui!»  
«Che… che significa non qui?!»  
Crowley era arrossito e in seguito non aveva più aperto bocca. E poi era lui quello con cui era difficile parlare!  
Rimasero in silenzio per i successivi venti minuti, dove più che altro Aziraphale si limitò ad ansimare e a sbuffare per la fatica. Finalmente, dopo quella che era sembrata una vita, arrivarono su un ponte che affacciava su Regent’s canal, da cui era possibile godere di una bellissima visuale della città, merito anche del sole che si apprestava a tramontare di lì a poco.  
Le giornate andavano accorciandosi sempre di più.  
«Oh… meraviglioso», sussurrò, sorridendo nonostante la fatica. Rimanendo ancora in silenzio, Crowley si avvicinò, stringendogli la mano e facendolo sussultare.  
«Dimmi pure che sono un idiota, me nella mia testa mi ero immaginato questo momento tante volte. Ho provato a trovare le parole giuste, sai quanti monologhi idioti ho dovuto fare davanti lo specchio? Temo che però non sia servito a nulla.»  
In seimila anni, raramente l’angelo lo aveva visto così nervoso ed emozionato. Ciò scaldò il suo cuore di dolcezza.  
«Caro, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire, dilla. Non preoccuparti», lo rassicurò.  
«Sì, beh… Lo ammetto, ho un po’ paura, d’accordo? Perché, come hai detto anche tu, io sono io, e tu sei tu. Io sono un demone, tu sei un angelo. E non ho idea di cosa… può accadere a due come noi, se decidono di stare insieme. Cioè, non te lo sto chiedendo. Non… non ancora…oh, per Satana! Sto combinando un casino!»  
«Crowley!» lo richiamò Aziraphale. «Va tutto bene, sono io!»  
Il demone si tolse gli occhiali, in modo che i loro occhi potessero incatenarsi.  
«È proprio perché sei tu. Tu sei la luce, angelo», bisbigliò, prendendogli delicatamente il viso tra le mani. «Io non so niente, probabilmente in fondo non voglio neanche saperlo. Ma una cosa la so già per certa. Che da quel giorno nell’Eden ci siamo trovati e che tutto ciò che abbiamo affrontato doveva portare a questo. Se adesso ti dicessi che ti amo, che probabilmente ti ho sempre amato, rideresti di me?»  
Di dichiarazioni d’amore scritte sui libri, Aziraphale ne aveva lette parecchie, ma mai belle come quelle. Ora percepiva e sentiva sua l’emozione di Crowley, il batticuore e la sensazione di poter svenire da un momento all’altro.  
Correre troppo? Tutt’altro, quanto tempo avevano perso? E quanto tempo avevano ancora davanti?  
Portò le mani sulle sue, cercando di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
«Crowley… non riderei mai di te. E tra l’altro ho capito una cosa. Penso di aver aspettato per tutta la vita un momento del genere. Solo che non lo sapevo ancora. Io… non ci capisco niente. Non so perché sento quello che sento… però lo sento!»  
Crowley parve quasi rasserenato da quelle parole.  
«Oh, angelo… non sai quanto mi hai fatto dannare. Adesso non ti chiederò perdono per quello che sto per fare.»  
Aziraphale sorrise e neanche chiese, perché in fondo anche quello, forse, lo aveva aspettato da sempre. Si mosse in avanti e aspettò che Crowley poggiasse le labbra sulle sue. Questo avvenne poco dopo, e incontrarsi in quel modo fu come riscoprirsi e conoscersi per la seconda volta. Dapprima le loro labbra si sfiorarono dolcemente, quasi con devozione. Poco dopo da parte di entrambi ci fu la voglia e il bisogno di approfondire. Quando le loro lingue si incontrarono, accarezzandosi, poterono scoprire il sapore l’uno dell’altro, indefinibile a parole, ma così intenso. Aziraphale gli si aggrappò addosso e desiderò di più, sentire di più. Sentì una connessione mentale, e la sentì anche Crowley. Gli si sentì così vicino, che quasi ebbe l’impressione che provassero le stesse cose.

Staremo insieme fino alla fine, non è vero?  
Fino alla fine. Ed anche dopo.

«Ah!» Crowley si staccò con violenza dopo aver cacciato un lamento. «Che è stato?»  
Aziraphale aveva avuto la medesima reazione, poiché avevano avvertito lo stesso... lo stesso ricordo?  
«Che… l’hai sentito anche tu?» domandò l’angelo. Gli stava accadendo di nuovo. Con Crowley non aveva fatto parola del suo strano flashback, eppure adesso sembrava che avessero avvertito la stessa cosa.  
«Sì che l’ho sentito. E l’ho visto. O visto te e me, ma cos’era?» domandò portandosi una mano sulla testa che aveva preso a pulsare. L’angelo fece spallucce.  
«Io… io non lo so, mi spiace. Mi è già successo, ma non capisco perché adesso sia capitato anche a te.»  
«Ti è capitato che cosa? Che ti venissero dei flash improvvisi davanti agli occhi? Fanno male!» borbottò.  
Il loro primo bacio era stato interrotto da quel momento. O forse era stato proprio quello a causarlo?  
«Sì… una cosa del genere. Mi spiace.»  
«E perché ti scusi? Non è di certo successo a causa tua», scosse il capo, per poi sorridergli. «Beh, dicevamo?»  
Tipico di Crowley essere in grado di tirargli su il morale come se nulla fosse. E in quel caso fu quasi una salvezza per Aziraphale, che altrimenti si sarebbe lasciato andare ai pensieri.

Avevano deciso di non tornare troppo tardi, considerando che El era in casa da sola. Aziraphale si immaginava già di trovare mezza casa distrutta, e di sicuro Crowley non era stato bravo a convincerlo del contrario. Anche perché il demone però aveva insistito per entrare con lui, di certo non perché ci tenesse a vedere come stava quella ragazzina.  
«El… ti prego, dimmi che non hai dato fuoco a niente», Aziraphale si annunciò ancor prima di entrare. Rimase sorpreso quando si rese conto che El era esattamente dove l’aveva lasciata. Stesa sul divano, dormiente e raggomitolata su se stessa.  
«Non ci posso credere, sta dormendo! E noi che ci preoccupavamo tanto!» fece Crowley, avvicinandosi. El non gli era mai sembrata così indifesa, poté giurare inoltre di vedere delle lacrime secche sulle sue guance. «Dobbiamo svegliarla?»  
«No, lasciamola dormire», l’angelo si inginocchiò, facendogli comparire addosso una coperta. Crowley aveva ragione, tendeva a preoccuparsi molto per lei, ma gli veniva quasi naturale. Il demone sospirò, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
«D’accordo, allora rimarrà da te stanotte, tanto non credo le dispiaccia. Tutto ciò è abbastanza sopportabile, ma dovremmo capire prima o poi cosa c’è dietro, lo sai vero?»  
«Ci sto provando, Crowley. Lo giuro, ma pare che si tratti di qualcosa che sfugge alla nostra comprensione. Se quello che El ti ha detto è vero, allora forse ha solo bisogno del nostro aiuto.»  
«Almeno tu fai supposizioni, io non ne sono in grado. Ad ogni modo… la creatura qui è abbastanza carina, adesso che la guardo meglio. Mi ricorda te.»  
«Perché… me?»  
«Non lo so, avete le labbra uguali. Ma le tue sono le tue.»  
Aziraphale si ritrovò ad arrossire. Oh, che Dio lo benedisse.  
«D’accordo… se vuoi puoi rimanere stasera.»


	5. Il futuro

Non c’era niente di meglio del suonare un po’ dopo una nottata di fuoco e passione. Crowley accarezzò delicatamente le corde della sua chitarra, producendo un suono melodioso. Oramai stava diventando piuttosto bravo, finalmente ore e ore di esercizio stavano dando i loro frutti.   
Quella era una bella giornata, fatta di raggi di sole che illuminavano la stanza, lenzuola sfatte e l’odore del suo angelo addosso. Aziraphale si mosse accanto a lui, indisturbato, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
«Buongiorno, caro…»  
«Buongiorno a te, angelo mio. Non volevo svegliarti», sussurrò il demone.  
«Non temere… è sempre un bel buongiorno, con te», lo tranquillizzò immediatamente, accoccolandosi tra le lenzuola impregnate della loro essenza.  
Lui e Crowley stavano insieme - insieme in quel senso – da circa un anno. Vivevano insieme e facevano tutto insieme, inseparabili come d’altronde erano sempre stati.  
Nonostante si conoscessero dalla bellezza di seimila anni, ogni giorno era sempre una scoperta. Ogni giorno era innamorarsi di nuovo.  
«Potrò suonare per te, quando diventerò abbastanza bravo», iniziò a dire il demone, pensieroso. Aziraphale sorrise, sollevando il lenzuolo per coprirsi, poiché era arrossito.  
«Oh, Crowley… hai davvero un animo romantico.»  
«Ho un animo romantico con te», precisò l’altro, mettendo un attimo da parte la chitarra e per poi chinarsi sul suo compagno. «È inutile che ti copri quando arrossisci, siamo già abbastanza in confidenza. E poi lo sai che mi fai impazzire quando fai il timido.»  
«Non ti sei ancora stancato?» chiese Aziraphale, abbassando un po’ il tessuto del lenzuolo.  
«Stancarmi di te? Questo non è né sarà mai possibile.»  
Ed era la verità. Crowley si chinò per baciarlo e lo scoprì per guardarlo, sentirlo, toccarlo, ancora, senza tregua, senza mai fermarsi.  
Lo sovrastò abilmente, intrappolandolo sotto di sé e baciandolo, permettendo ai loro corpi di aderire perfettamente. Amava in maniera esasperante quell’angelo, e da qualche mese a quella parte si era insinuata in lui l’idea che magari avrebbero potuto sposarsi. Già, perché no? Avevano anche aspettato troppo per quanto gli riguardava, Aziraphale sarebbe stato felice. Ora gli toccava solo chiederglielo.  
Solo quello.  
«Crow…», l’angelo gemette il suo nome, senza respiro per quel bacio così prorompente, caldo, intenso, che gli aveva appena risvegliato i sensi. Avrebbe voluto farsi prendere ancora, senza mai fermarsi, e d’altronde Crowley voleva lo stesso, ma quando questi si sentì afferrare la nuca e tirare indietro, si scostò appena.  
«Che succede?» ansimò con gli occhi lucidi. Aziraphale, sotto di lui, era palesemente eccitato, ma anche disturbato da qualcosa, come se a fatica nascondesse il dolore.  
«Mi dispiace, caro. Sai, non mi sento di nuovo bene», ammise.  
«Oh, un’altra volta? E stavolta che ti senti, hai di nuovo la nausea? Non è che succede perché mangi troppo, vero? Perché ultimamente non ti dai un contegno.»  
«Ma insomma! Ti sembra questo il modo di consolarmi?!» fece Aziraphale offeso, dandogli uno schiaffetto sul braccio. «M-mi spiace. Io non so cosa mi succede ultimamente, ma mi sento strano.»  
Crowley sospirò, un po’ avvilito in realtà, spostandosi e sedendosi accanto a lui.  
«Beh, non puoi essere ammalato, non sei un fragile essere umano», tentò di tranquillizzarlo, sebbene nemmeno lui ci capisse molto. Aziraphale si sentiva strano, ed in effetti era un po’ strano. Quasi diverso, in realtà. Oltre al fatto di mangiare decisamente troppo, anche più del solito, con conseguenti nausee alle mattina e talvolta alla sera, i suoi occhi brillavano. E ciò non sarebbe dovuto essere strano, si diceva che gli occhi brillavano sempre quando si era felici.  
La sua era una brillantezza diversa.  
E poi, poteva giurarci, ma questo non gliel’avrebbe mai detto, stava diventando un filino troppo emotivo. E lunatico. In maniera talmente destabilizzante che non sapeva come comportarsi spesso e volentieri. Per non dimenticarsi poi del fatto che lo trovava sempre più stanco e affaticato.  
«Proprio perché non sono un fragile umano mi preoccupo!» disse affranto, portandosi poi una mano sulla bocca. «Accidenti, accidenti… non di nuovo.»  
«E-ehi angelo, non qui! Ieri sera ti aveva detto di non esagerare con quella torta al cioccolato! Ma tu non hai voluto darmi retta!»  
«Crowley, sta zi-…!»  
Non ebbe modo di insultarlo, non nell’immediato almeno. Aziraphale era stufo di non sentirsi più se stesso. Era destabilizzante per il suo compagno tanto quanto lo era per lui. Soprattutto perché non capiva quale diamine fosse il problema, ma si augurava che sarebbe passato così com’era arrivato.  
E si augurava presto, perché non aveva intenzione di scappare verso il bagno in continuazione, come in quel momento, in cui se ne stava chino sul WC.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Non infierirò, stai già abbastanza male», sussurrò Crowley, chinandosi per accarezzargli la schiena, cercando di nascondere, per quanto possibile, la sua preoccupazione. «Piuttosto, sei sicuro che non vuoi che chiami Anathema e le dica di venire un’altra volta?»  
Non essendo ancora capace di parlare, Aziraphale scosse il capo, prendendo un profondo respiro.  
«Non c’è alcun bisogno, sto bene. Insomma, qualsiasi cosa io abbia, passerà prima o poi. O almeno spero», si augurò, sorridendo nervoso. «E poi adesso ho bisogno di una doccia.»  
Oh, quell’angelo. Testardo in maniera inverosimile, ma dopotutto Crowley lo amava anche per questo.  
«E va bene, d’accordo. Ma solo se la doccia la facciamo insieme», gli disse ammiccando. Gli parve che solo questo bastò per far ritrovare ad Aziraphale il giusto spirito, anche perché il sesso in doccia si rivelò essere particolarmente soddisfacente. Ultimamente il suo angelo aveva anche preso ad essere più voglioso.  
O magari era solo una sua impressione.

Crowley e Aziraphale erano andati a convivere poco dopo essersi messi insieme. La loro era una casa piccola e accogliente, calda e che disponeva di un magnifico giardino dove il demone curava e minacciava come voleva le sue piante.  
Quel giorno vennero a trovarli Anathema e Newton, neo sposi che dopo il matrimonio si erano ritrovati a viaggiare molto in giro per il mondo, alla ricerca di avventure. Approfittando del momentaneo ritorno a Londra, erano andati a trovare i loro più cari amici.  
Aziraphale li aveva accolti cordiale e gentile come sempre, servendo tè e biscotti a cui ovviamente lui stesso non aveva potuto resistere, mentre Anathema mostrava loro le fotografie che aveva scattato durante i suoi viaggi.  
«Qui è a Parigi. Qui a Firenze. Ah, è qui è a Mosca, città davvero magnifica, anche se un po’ fredda», raccontò la strega con entusiasmo.  
«Oh, che meraviglia. È tanto che non mi muovo da Londra, in effetti», si rese conto l’angelo con malinconia. «Forse dovremmo partire, non trovi Crowley? Mi piacerebbe tornare a Parigi, è troppo che non ci andiamo.»  
«Sì, d’accordo», sospirò il demone, seduto disordinatamente. «Ma adesso non mi sembra il momento, considerando il tuo stato di salute.»  
«Ti sei ammalato, Aziraphale?» domandò Newton sorpreso.  
«Oh caro, no, per niente! Solo che ultimamente non mi sento molto in me. Anche se non so il perché. Ma sicuramente non sono malato!»  
«In effetti sei strano, Aziraphale», Anathema assottigliò lo sguardo. «Sicuro che mangi abbastanza?»  
«Credimi, mangia anche troppo», bisbigliò il demone, ma non abbastanza da non lasciarsi sentire.  
« Non dovete preoccuparvi per me me, vi dico! Io sto bene. Sono un angelo, che volete mi succeda?»  
Fece per rialzarsi da come stava seduto, ma il solo farlo gli provocò un giramento di testa che quasi gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. Per sua fortuna, Crowley era già lì pronto ad afferrarlo.  
«Già! Che vuoi che ti succeda, vero?» sbottò.  
«Ma non potrebbe andare tipo… non so… da un dottore?» tentò Newton, sperando che Crowley non lo insultasse.  
«E cosa vuoi che capisca un dottore umano?! Guarda che noi entità sovrannaturali non ci ammaliamo mai! Non siamo fragili come voi umani.»  
«Io sono una strega, ti ricordo», gli fece presente Anathema, alzandosi con le mani poggiate sui fianchi. «Posso controllare?»  
«C-che c’è da controllare? I-io non ho niente!» Aziraphale si agitò, senza sapere il perché, forse perché l’eventualità di scoprire qualcosa di brutto lo faceva andare in panico.  
«Aziraphale ti prego, sta fermo!» la strega gli afferrò il braccio, ma nel momento stesso in cui lo fece, si retrasse con violenza, indietreggiando e finendo contro Newton.  
«Ehi, che succede?» chiese quest’ultimo. Lei batté le palpebre, capendo che qualcosa era cambiato. O forse non era cambiato, semplicemente prima non era stata in grado di percepirlo. All’aura di Aziraphale se ne contrapponeva un’altra.  
Non stava intorno a lui, bensì dentro di lui. E la cosa lo stupì non poco.  
Quei minuti di silenzio tombale terrorizzarono l’angelo, che non capì cosa potesse esserci di così terribile da zittire la sua amica. Crowley cercò di smorzare l’atmosfera.  
«Beh, che succede? È posseduto? Questo sarebbe divertente.»  
La strega scosse il capo, avvicinandosi di nuovo, con la mano tesa.  
«Non è questo. È che… io vedo un’aura dentro di te.»  
«Tu vedi una… cosa?» domandò Aziraphale confuso.  
«Io non lo so, dico semplicemente quello che vedo. È un’aura piccola… ma sorprendentemente forte. E poi… aspetta. È di due colori. Di rosso e di blu… è come le vostre.»  
Crowley divenne rigido senza sapere il perché.  
«Ma di cosa stai parlando? Se vedi un’aura dentro di lui significa che dentro di lui dovrebbe esserci un essere vivente.»  
Si irrigidì ancora, ed il respiro divenne tanto, tanto corto. Aziraphale continuava a non dire una parola, mentre Anathema si avvicinava ancora, poggiandogli prima la mano sull’addome, per poi scendere un po’ e sgranare gli occhi.  
«Ecco, così lo sento meglio! Aziraphale, ma tu… tu aspetti un bambino.»  
«Io aspetto un cosa, scusami?»  
Quella domanda gli uscì spontanea. Aveva creduto di non poter spiaccicare una parola, ed invece lo aveva appena fatto. Non sapeva che dopo ciò non sarebbe stato in grado di dire nient’altro per un po’.  
«Ma che stai dicendo?! Guarda che non è divertente!» sbottò Crowley, al che Anathema lo guardò truce.  
«Se non ci credi, perché non controlli tu stesso? Se ti avvicini, puoi sentirlo!»  
Ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Ma era tutto assurdo, tutto troppo… troppo.  
Ancora rigido come un bastone si avvicinò al suo compagno, immobile e sotto shock. Sfiorò lo stesso punto che aveva poco prima toccato Anathema ed ebbe quasi l’istinto di indietreggiare. Inizialmente avvertì calore, poi una forza che non aveva mai sentito in seimila anni. Sentì anche lui quel qualcosa, quella vita.  
«Oh, no. No. No, no, no. No! Non è possibile!» iniziò a dire, ridendo nervoso. «Non è decisamente possibile. No, non lo è…»  
«Che significa non è possibile? Tu sei un demone e lui un angelo, non sapete come funzionano certe cose per voi?» gli chiese Anathema.  
«No, cara! Proprio perché siamo proprio un angelo e un demone. Quelli come noi non si riproducono, non ne sentiamo la necessità, è ovvio che non sappiamo come funziona! NON È MAI SUCCESSO, PER SATANA!»  
«Ehi! Non alzare la voce!» la strega gli puntò il dito contro. «Newton, dì qualcosa!»  
«Eh? Ah, sì! Congratulazioni ad entrambi!»  
«NEWTON, MA INSOMMA!»  
Aziraphale non sentiva più nulla. Affatto. Tutto attorno gli pareva terribilmente lontano, ovattato, un po’ come se si fosse trovato intrappolato in un sogno.  
«S-stai bene?» gli domandò Crowley, tenendo già la braccia tese per afferrarlo in caso fosse svenuto. Ed in effetti l’angelo sentiva che una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta succedere, eppure non accadde. Semplicemente si risedette, con le palpitazioni a mille e la testa vuota, i pensieri bloccati.  
«No, non mi sento affatto bene», riuscì a rispondere con un filo di voce.  
«Va bene, è sotto shock…» constatò Anathema, non sapendo che fare. Crowley intanto si era avvicinato e gli aveva stretto le spalle con un braccio.  
«Certo che lo è. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto?»  
«Perché te la prendi con me? Io ho solo detto la verità.»  
Troppo rumore. E Aziraphale aveva un assoluto bisogno di silenzio. Di fermarsi e, se possibile, di ripartire.  
«Smettete di parlare, accidenti!» alzò la voce, zittendoli. Era sconvolto. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che una cosa del genere fosse possibile, altrimenti lui e Crowley ci avrebbero prestato più attenzione.  
Ma effettivamente, si chiedeva, in quanto entità sovrannaturali, perché avrebbero dovuto pensare che fosse impossibile?  
Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro.  
«Io non ci posso credere… non è… cioè, è successo davvero?»  
Anathema comprese il suo tentativo di mantenere la calma, così si chinò, parlandogli lentamente.  
«Io purtroppo ne so quanto te. Ma ho visto la sua aura. E poi emana calore, è davvero particolare. Non sono certa che il come sia importante. Sta di fatto che adesso… questa creatura c’è. Esiste, per mezzo di entrambi.»  
Crowley si staccò da Aziraphale, alzandosi.  
«Ho bisogno di bere. Adesso.»  
«Ti sembra il momento?» domandò l’angelo.  
«Sì, mi sembra il momento eccome. Sai, ti inviterei a bere con me, MA A QUANTO PARE NON È PIU POSSIBILE!»  
Spaventato dalla prospettiva di una possibile lite, Newton tirò una gomitata ad Anathema, la quale si chiese perché dovesse toccare proprio a lei.  
«Ragazzi! Così peggiorate solo le cose!»  
«Ho capito perfettamente che sei scioccato, ma lo sono anche io. Perché sono io quello più coinvolto!» Aziraphale la ignorò, trovando la forza di alzarsi e fronteggiare Crowley.  
«Ma… me lo stai rinfacciando forse?! Non è colpa mia! Che ne sapevo che ti avrei ingravidato, avrei usato un preservativo altrimenti!»  
«Tu sei un perfetto idiota, ecco cosa sei!» Aziraphale stavolta sembrava provato, quasi sul punto di piangere. «Come andrà a finire tutto ciò? Hai paura e quindi te ne andrai? Ma certo che te ne andrai…!»  
«Aziraphale…»  
«E mi lascerai in questa situazione da solo! Nonostante sia anche colpa tua!»  
«Aziraphale…!»  
«Sei veramente un demone crudele. Mi lascerai!»  
Stufo di sentirsi accusare, Crowley gli afferrò le mani per farlo star fermo.  
«Io veramente volevo dirti che intendo sposarti!»  
L’aveva detto davvero? Non era proprio così che avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, eppure gli era uscito di bocca così, davanti ad un Aziraphale stravolto e con le la lacrime agli occhi e Anathema e Newton con un'espressione confusa.  
«Tu… vuoi… sposare me?» sussurrò l’angelo.  
«Veramente l’ho chiesto prima io. Ah… tutto ciò è un casino», constatò massaggiandosi la testa dolorante.  
Capendo finalmente di poter essere ascoltata, Anathema si fece avanti.  
«D’accordo, stiamo tutti calmi, adesso. Lo so, è una situazione strana. Ma non può essere così diverso da come lo sarebbe per due umani. Circa…»  
«Non può essere così diverso? Penso di essere l’unico angelo che si è ritrovato in questa situazione…» Aziraphale tirò su col naso.  
Crowley evitò di rispondere, consapevole che non avrebbe trovato nulla da dire. Anathema aveva provato in tutti i modi a consolare e tranquillizzare l’angelo, per quanto possibile. Alla fine però aveva convenuto che fosse meglio lasciare lui e Crowley da soli, immaginando che avessero molto di cui discutere.

E così accadde. Seduti gli uni accanto agli altri, le due entità rimanevano in silenzio, ascoltando solo il rumore delle lancette dell’orologio. Lo shock non era passato e probabilmente sarebbe dovuto trascorrere almeno qualche giorno. Ad una certa Aziraphale aveva trovato il coraggio di premersi una mano contro l’addome e di percepire effettivamente la piccola vita che gli cresceva dentro.  
Chissà perché non se n’era reso conto nemmeno lui?  
Era assurdo, incredibile… un vero e proprio miracolo.  
«E così avremo un bambino, eh?» domandò Crowley all’improvviso, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.  
«A quanto pare», rispose Aziraphale, fissando un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
Era assurdo anche solo parlarne.  
Perché lo rendeva reale.  
Ma è reale.  
«Capisco… okay», iniziò a dire il demone. «Hai ragione, forse bisogna fermarsi e respirare, prima di ripartire.»  
L’angelo poté percepire dal suo tono che non era più agitato, solo tremendamente scosso.  
«Come ti senti?»  
«Questo dovrei chiedertelo io.»  
«Oh… io ho voglia di piangere di nuovo.»  
«Ti prego, angelo. Ti ci è voluto tanto per smettere», sospirò, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. «Mi dispiace se poco fa sono impazzito. È solo che io… non me lo aspettavo, penso fosse ovvio. Ma d’altronde non te lo aspettavi nemmeno tu.»  
«No, infatti. Questo mi ha mandato in panico. Voglio dire… come funziona? Non è mai successo e io non so come comportarmi. Ci saranno delle conseguenze?»  
«Adesso stai guardando un po’ troppo oltre.»  
«Certo che guardo troppo oltre. Sai cosa, Crowley? Penso che avresti ragione ad abbandonarmi. È tutto troppo complicato. E credimi, lo dico per te e il tuo futuro.»  
Il demone corrugò la fronte, afferrandolo per le spalle, con forza ma attento comunque ad essere delicato.  
«Adesso che di che parli? Siete voi il mio futuro.»  
Quelle parole bloccarono il respiro di Aziraphale, che rosso in viso si sforzò di darsi un minimo di contegno per non piangere. Era tutto incerto e ciò lo faceva sentire fragile.  
«Ma…»  
«Niente ma. Hai dimenticato che voglio sposarti? Le persone normali queste cose le fanno, si sposano, fanno figli… non ci hai mai pensato?»  
In realtà ci aveva pensato innumerevoli volte. Sposare Crowley e poter avere un figlio con lui, praticamente un sogno. Solo che non pensava potesse effettivamente succedere. Specie non così.  
«Sì che ci ho pensato! Difatti, se togli lo shock e il terrore, sono… contento di questo», sussurrò. Sentì Crowley accarezzargli le labbra con delicatezza. Poteva giurarci, anche negli occhi del demone c’era felicità, gioia e tutta una serie di emozioni che condividevano.  
«Vorrei ben dire! Abbiamo creato una vita, io e te…!»  
Detta così suonava così dolce.  
No, anzi. Era una cosa dolce. Assurda quanto meravigliosa.  
«Poco fa non sembravi pensarla così.»  
«Insomma, poco fa ero sconvolto, adesso mi sto riprendendo! Sta di fatto che ora voglio prendermi cura di te e del nostro piccolo angelo.»  
«Solo per metà, caro», gli ricordò. E anche se non lo disse, questa era una delle cose che più lo preoccupavano. Lui, lei, quel piccolo essere vivente, che esisteva, come sarebbe stato?  
Crowley però sembrò volerlo tirare fuori da ogni pensiero malevolo.  
«Hai ragione. Non devi avere paura. Affronteremo tutto insieme», gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Aziraphale fu costretto a trattenere le lacrime ed un gemito, mentre si aggrappava a lui, abbracciandolo.  
«Io ti amo così tanto…» sussurrò, sentendosi sollevato. Crowley gli baciò il collo, risalendo poi sulla mandibola e sulle labbra.  
«Anch’io, anch’io», rispose lento , approfondendo poi il bacio in qualcosa di ben più intimo e profondo. Il demone iniziò ad assaggiarlo, lentamente ma con una mal trattenuta eccitazione, al che Aziraphale si ritrovò ad un certo punto con la schiena contro il materasso, dolcemente soffocato dai suoi baci.  
«Crowley vuoi… farlo adesso?» ansimò.  
«E quando, altrimenti?» chiese sovrastandolo e intrecciando una mano alla sua. Aziraphale aveva paura. Avevano entrambi paura, ma si era ripromesso, non appena aveva riacquistato la lucidità, che avrebbe messo da parte la sua di paura per sostenerlo. Sarebbe stato forte per se stesso e per lui, che più di tutti ne aveva bisogno. Lo baciò un’altra volta, impedendogli di porgli ulteriori domande, sfilandogli abilmente il papillon e la giacca. Ogni ansito di Aziraphale non era che una supplica silenziosa che lo invogliava ad andare avanti.  
Perché avevano bisogno solo di fare l’amore in quel momento, di sentirsi ed esserci.  
Il demone tolse finalmente anche il panciotto, chinandosi per baciare la pelle che rimaneva nuda via via che sbottonava la camicia.  
«Crowley… Crowley…», sussurrò, con gli occhi chiusi. «Hai intenzione di non farmi muovere?»  
«Assolutamente no, caro il mio angelo. Sei fragile adesso.»  
«F-fragile?»  
Certo che sei fragile, idiota di un angelo. Ti sei già dimenticato che hai un bambino dentro di te?  
E come poterlo dimenticare.  
Crowley si sfilò piano la camicia nera che aveva indosso, mostrando il fisico magro e asciutto. Era uno spettacolo ogni volta.  
«Caro, sei bellissimo.»  
Il demone iniziò a baciarlo, ovunque. Prima sul collo, poi scendendo lentamente sul petto.  
«Lo sei tu, di più.» Dopo aver detto ciò schiuse le labbra, prendendo a succhiare con cura e devozione uno dei due capezzoli. Aziraphale portò le dita tra i suoi capelli, stringendoli.  
«I-insomma, ah! Non sono già un granché di mio, adesso diventerò anche più… grasso, ecco.»  
«Davvero pensi questo?» domandò, sollevandosi un attimo. «Adoro la tua morbidezza. Non ne ho mai abbastanza. Adoro afferrarti, accarezzarti, baciarti…»  
Ogni sua parola era fuoco. Ma un fuoco così dolce che si sarebbe fatto avvolgere volentieri.  
Oh, e il tocco delle sue dita e delle sue labbra…  
Crowley era scivolato di nuovo sul suo corpo, scendendo sull’addome e in particolare sulla pancia, poggiandovi il viso.  
«Ah… emana così tanto calore», sussurrò. Il calore che esisteva per mezzo di entrambi, si ritrovò e pensare, e che quindi non poteva che essere qualcosa di bello. Come il loro amore.  
«Esiste davvero», disse Aziraphale, accarezzandogli i capelli. Esisteva davvero, era tutto reale. Crowley posò un bacio al suo futuro, sentendo per la prima volta che la paura se n’era andata del tutto.  
«Crowley…», gemette l’angelo, di nuovo commosso da quella dimostrazione d’affetto.  
«Ti prego, non piangere! Non era mia intenzione!» si scusò il demone, ma subito l’angelo lo rassicurò.  
«Non preoccuparti. Sto bene. Sto benissimo!» non mentì. Era sparita qualsiasi paura e tutto il resto del mondo.  
Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era amare ed essere amato. Quando Crowley capì di poter continuare, gli sfilò via i pantaloni, questa volta con più impazienza, e con essi anche i boxer. Per lui quell’angelo era sempre stato il più bello fra tutti e mai avrebbe cambiato idea. Sentendosi intrappolato dai pantaloni neri e attillati, si spogliò con foga, quasi con furia, desideroso solo di sentire Aziraphale vicino a sé.  
Una volta nudo, ritornò a baciarlo, premendo il corpo contro il suo, intrecciando le loro dita e strusciandosi dapprima delicatamente, poi con più passione e desiderio.  
Le loro erezioni si sfioravano e toccavano, creando un attrito talmente eccitante da far gemere l’angelo.  
Ci sarebbe stato tanto da dire, eppure neanche una parola usciva dalle sue labbra, solo sospiri. Dovette compiere un grande sforzo per parlare.  
«Ti amo così tanto.»  
Crowley, che non aveva smesso un attimo di dedicargli attenzione, sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Ti amo anche io, angelo. Senti, niente posizioni estreme per questa volta, okay?»  
Ad Aziraphale venne da sorridere, per le sue premure e attenzioni, che sicuramente sarebbero divenute molte, molte di più di quanto già non fossero. Il demone scivolò tra le sue gambe e badò bene a non gravargli addosso. Oramai il suo angelo era perfettamente disponibile e accogliente per lui, per questo gli bastò un semplice movimento di bacino per entrare agevolmente in lui.  
E lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro. L’amore l’avevano fatto talmente tante volte da perdere il conto, ma quella volta era particolare. Forse perché era il loro modo di tranquillizzarsi e sostenersi, ma anche di esprimere la gioia e l’ansia positiva che quella notizia aveva portato.  
«Crowley, io…ah…»  
«Non trattenerti, angelo. Lo sai che amo quando perdi il controllo», sussurrò al suo orecchio, muovendosi gentile, ma preciso, colpendo i suoi punti più sensibile. Per quella volta avrebbe dato tutte le attenzioni a lui, era quello che voleva. Aziraphale riprese a gemere ancor più di prima, stringendogli prima i capelli e poi la schiena, soffocando alle volte il respiro in dei baci così passionali che sembrava volessero divorarsi.  
«Toccati, angelo», supplicò Crowley, non accennando a fermarsi. Aziraphale fu scosso da un brivido e istintivamente la mano si mosse verso il suo membro duro. Iniziò a masturbarsi, lento, vedendo come il demone abbassava lo sguardo per vederlo infondersi piacere, sentendolo sospirare.  
«Così…» lo incitò ancora.  
Aveva tutto un sapore estremamente dolce, ma anche così eccitante, che l’angelo non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo a parole, a malapena lo comprendeva.  
«Sì…» ansimò, con i muscoli tesi. Era oramai diventato abbastanza bravo ad aver una certa resistenza, ma in quel momento si sentiva totalmente abbandonato al piacere, forse anche fragile, che non ci badò più di tanto. Il piacere che la sua mano e le spinte di Crowley gli stavano dando creavano un mix troppo inebriante per poter sperare di resistere. Quando il demone sentì il suo respiro accelerare e le sue pareti iniziare a stringersi, decise di spingere in lui ancora e ancora.  
«Aziraphale», accarezzò il suo nome, stringendo poi i denti.  
«Crowley, sto… sto...!»  
Nello stesso istante in cui parlò, il demone raggiunse l’orgasmo, affondando il viso sul suo collo e respirandone a pieni polmoni il profumo dolce. E nello stesso istante in cui ciò accadde, Aziraphale venne a sua volta, sporcandosi l’addome e la mano, esternando il suo piacere con un gemito acuto. E poi seguirono gli spasmi e la sensazione affatto malevole di non poter respirare.  
Adesso andava meglio. Adesso si sentiva leggero come una nuvola.  
Ancora stanco e spossato, Crowley si sollevò un po’ per guardarlo negli occhi. E poi sorrise.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, avrebbero camminato nella stessa direzione.


	6. Saltare nel tempo

Ad Aziraphale era sembrato tutto un bel sogno. Ma quando aveva aperto gli occhi, la mattina dopo si era reso conto, per sua fortuna, di essersi sbagliato. Crowley dormiva accanto a lui, con un’espressione beata sul viso. Era stata una notte tranquilla, in cui aveva dormito per davvero. Inizialmente c’era stato un po’ in imbarazzo tra i due, Crowley in particolare non aveva saputo come porsi nei confronti dell’angelo, per cui provava una forte attrazione. La medesima attrazione era provata da Aziraphale, che però non se la sentiva ancora di compiere quel passo. Sarebbe stata la sua prima volta, la loro prima volta, e in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto essere speciale. Inoltre, il pensiero di farlo con El che dormiva nella stanza di fianco a loro li inibiva abbastanza. Così avevano finito con l’addormentarsi abbracciati. Aziraphale si era svegliato per primo e si era soffermato a guardare Crowley da vicino.  
Lo aveva sempre avuto accanto, eppure solo adesso si era ricordato di osservarlo. Con le dita gli accarezzò un zigomo, desiderando poi di baciare le sue ciglia lunghe. Tuttavia si astenne dal farlo, non volendolo svegliare. Piuttosto si alzò anche lui, vestendosi. La casa era stranamente silenziosa, si sorprendeva che El non fosse sgusciata nel loro letto la notte precedente o non li avesse svegliati col suo solito brio. Tutto il contrario, la bambina se ne stava comodamente seduta sul divano, con un libro poggiato sul ventre. Nel vedere l’angelo, gli sorrise.  
«Allora, com’è andato il vostro appuntamento?»  
«È andato bene. Sì, è andato molto bene, direi!» rispose Aziraphale, un po’ in imbarazzo. «E a tal proposito, devo ringraziarti. Se avessi lasciato fare a noi, avremmo aspettato un altro secolo.»  
«No, non avreste aspettato un secolo, tranquilli», lo rassicurò. «Sono così… felice di vedere il vostro amore nascere. È emozionante.»  
Aziraphale sorrise, ma quello stesso sorriso si spense poco dopo. Non si era scordato della sensazione strana che lui e Crowley avevano provato nel momento in cui si erano baciati. Si era sentito inquieto al riguardo e una sensazione pesante e un presagio funesto sembravano appesantire l’aria.  
Non fatemi domande.  
Eppure veniva così difficile.  
«Come mai sembri tenerci così tanto a noi?»  
El sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, non aspettandosi quella domanda. Cercò di nascondere ogni incertezza dietro un sorriso.  
«Voi mi state simpatici. E poi è chiaro che vi amate, non potevo mica starmene senza far niente.»  
«Il fatto è che… sembri quasi essere venuta qui per questo. Per farci mettere insieme o non so che altro», azzardò Aziraphale.  
La ragazzina sospirò, posando il libro e infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa.  
«Credimi, il motivo per cui sono qui è assai meno felice», si lasciò scappare e perciò si maledisse. La verità premeva di venire fuori, ma anche solo ricordarlo la faceva star male.  
«Crowley mi ha detto che la tua famiglia aspetta che tu la salvi… mi ha detto che sei stata tu a confidarglielo», iniziò a dire, cercando di avere tatto.  
«Ah… te l’ha detto, eh?» domandò nervosa, mordendosi le unghie. «È un discorso complicato.»  
«Questo in realtà lo avevo già capito. Sempre secondo Crowley, un padre ce l’hai. Hai una madre?»  
El fece una smorfia.  
«Beh… non proprio. Ascolta, non ne voglio parlare. Lo farò, ma ancora non ce la faccio.»  
«Cara, è chiaro che hai bisogno di noi per risolvere questa cosa, qualsiasi  
essa sia, ma non possiamo se non ci aiuti ad aiutarti!»  
Aziraphale si era fatto più vicino, sedendosi accanto a lei. El serrò le labbra, trattenendo prima le lacrime, poi il desiderio di abbracciarlo. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe scacciata, la sua paura era quella di non riuscire più a staccarsi.  
Come posso spiegarti che è tutta colpa mia? Colpa mia di tutto?  
Ma perché semplicemente non smetto di esistere?  
Crowley si era appena svegliato e la prima cosa che aveva visto era stato Aziraphale che parlava a tu per tu con El. Sarebbe stato più gentile con quella ragazzina, dopotutto era merito suo se erano arrivati a quel punto.  
«È quasi strano il fatto che non ti abbia sentita ridere e urlare di prima mattina», sospirò il demone sfregandosi gli occhi. El cambiò immediatamente espressione, sorridendo.  
«Non volevo disturbarvi, tutto qui! Aziraphale, posso darti una mano in libreria, oggi?»  
«T-tu vuoi darmi una mano? Per me non ci sono problemi, ma non so se sia corretto far lavorare una ragazzina.»  
«Per me non è un lavoro, ma un divertimento!» chiarì.  
«Ah, l’hai sentita?» sorrise Crowley. «Adesso avrei proprio bisogno di una doccia.»  
«Ma devo farla anche io!» protestò El, facendo per andargli incontro. Ma prontamente il demone le poggiò una mano sulla fronte, bloccandola.  
«Beh, vorrai dire che aspetterai il tuo turno!»

Aziraphale sarebbe riuscito a far parlare El. Non voleva assolutamente estorcerle informazioni con la forza, non sarebbe stato giusto né tanto meno delicato. O forse sarebbe stato più semplice rispettare la sua volontà e attendere?  
Per quanto ci provasse, capiva che era difficile. In qualche modo lui e Crowley c’entravano, molto più di quanto entrambi pensassero.  
Nel frattempo, El si era dimostrata una brava aiutante. Sapeva come muoversi e dove sistemare i libri, sembrava trovarsi lì da sempre. La ragazzina aveva appena finito di sistemare una pila di tomi su uno scaffale in basso, quando Anathema entrò, destando lo stupore di Aziraphale.  
«Anathema? Ma che piacere vederti, non mi aspettavo una tua visita»  
«In verità non avevo programmato di venire qui», mentì. Aveva programmato eccome quella visita, aveva un bisogno viscerale di capire e sapere, e soltanto stando a contatto con El poteva sperare di ricollegare i pezzi. La ragazzina nel frattempo le aveva sorriso.  
«Oh, capisco. Sei venuta per comprare qualcosa? Oppure…?»  
Anathema gli indicò El con lo sguardo, schiarendosi la voce. E Aziraphale capì che forse il suo intento era quello di studiarla, di provare a capirci e cogliere qualcosa.  
«Amh… d’accordo, ho capito. Io vado un attimo sul retro, vi lascio da sole. Mi raccomando, non combinate guai!»  
El nascose una risata dietro una mano, mentre una molto a disagio Anathema la guardava.  
«Beh… ciao.»  
«Ciao! Tu sei venuta qui per me, non è vero?» domandò poggiando le mani sui fianchi. «Io so che sei una strega e che puoi vedere le aure.»  
«Ah… lo sai?» domandò sorpresa. «E sai di avere un’aura particolare?»  
Lei fece spallucce, voltandosi e tornando a sistemare i libri.  
«Io sono particolare. Però per favore, puoi non psicanalizzarmi?»  
Anathema si avvicinò, poggiando la borsa su un tavolino.  
«Io non sono una psicologa, sono una strega, l’hai detto anche tu El… ma El è il diminutivo di cosa?»  
«Non è il diminutivo di niente. Sono le iniziali dei miei due nomi. Emma e Lyra. Si beh, i miei genitori non sapevano decidersi, e quindi me li hanno dati entrambi. Solo che è troppo lungo. Insomma, chi è che dice: “Ehi Emma Lyra, vuoi venire a giocare?” El è molto più immediato.»  
Quella spiegazione così vivace fece ridere la strega, la quale iniziò a sentire una certa sensazione di familiarità.  
«Sei in gamba, El. E mi stai simpatica. Inoltre, la tua aura è di due colori. Rossa e blu, come quelle di Crowley e Aziraphale. Tu sapresti spiegarlo?» domandò, guardandola intensamente, ma lei non parve affatto disturbata o intimorita da quello sguardo.  
«E tu sapresti spiegarlo? La strega non sono io tra noi. Prendi la spiegazione più logica che hai ed esponila.»  
Non c’era niente di logico in tutto ciò, Anathema se ne rendeva conto, ma El sembrava più ben disposta a parlare con lei che con quei due.  
«Io penso che tu sia collegata a loro, in qualche modo. È come se fossi l’unione perfetta di Crowley e Aziraphale. Non so se sia possibile, ma la cosa che mi turba di più è che tu sei comparsa all’improvviso, come se non facessi propriamente parte di qui.»  
«… O di questo tempo», disse sottovoce, ma non abbastanza. La strega sollevò lo sguardo, capendo che forse, una delle tante teorie assurde che si era fatta, forse non era poi così assurda.  
Si osservarono qualche istante e poi entrambe spostarono il viso verso l’entrata, incrociando gli sguardi con quelli di un arcangelo.

Se Anathema fosse riuscita a scoprire qualcosa, Aziraphale sarebbe stato in debito con lei per un bel po’. Soprattutto perché gli avrebbe forse tolto un grande peso. La voglia di origliare era tanta, ma questo sarebbe stato scorretto, pertanto se ne sarebbe rimasto al suo posto.  
Crowley apparve all’improvviso sul retro, trovando ciò molto più divertente che usare la porta come facevano le persone. Ma questa volta l’angelo non aveva sussultato, forse troppo preso dai suoi pensieri.  
«Che ci fai qui?» domandò il demone togliendosi gli occhiali.  
«Crowley. Al massimo dovrei chiedertelo io, sei comparso all’improvviso.»  
«Mi aspettavo un’accoglienza diversa, angelo», sussurrò il demone, languido. Aziraphale sorrise appena, avvertendo una scarica di adrenalina. Non solo il loro sentimento era palese, ma anche il forte trasporto fisico e sessuale che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Lo sapeva, era solo questione di tempo prima che cedessero entrambi. Lui sicuramente non avrebbe retto molto. Si avvicinò e strinse con le dita la sua camicia, baciandolo ad occhi chiusi. Sperò che non gli capitasse qualcosa come la volta prima, ma per suo grande sollievo quello fu un normalissimo bacio.  
«Mh, adesso ci siamo», sussurrò Crowley. «Dov’è la ragazzina?»  
«Di là con Anathema. Stanno chiacchierando…»  
«Ah sì? Beh, meglio così, perché ho una cosa di cui parlarti.»  
«Parlarmi? Di cosa esattamente?» domandò, non riuscendo a trattenere il nervosismo.  
Crowley aggrottò la fronte.  
«Quello nervoso dovrei essere io, visto che rischio di sentirmi dire che forse sto correndo troppo», dopodiché respirò profondamente. «D’accordo, forse un po’ sto correndo… ma anche no! Ci siamo appena messi insieme, ma visto che ci frequentiamo da secoli, pensavo che magari…»  
«Sì…?» domandò, invitandolo a parlare ancora.  
«Magari potremmo tipo andare a vivere insieme. Ecco, l’ho detto.»  
C’era qualcosa di terribilmente adorabile in Crowley mentre arrossiva in quel modo. Andare a vivere insieme non era affatto una brutta idea, tutt’altro.  
«Vivere insieme? Non pensavo me l’avresti chiesto così presto, ma d’altronde non vedo cosa ci sarebbe di sbagliato, visto che siamo una coppia.»  
«Cioè, mi stai dicendo di sì?» domandò sorpreso. «Ma allora non sei così reticente come sembra! Certo, ora che sei salito sulla giostra non vuoi più scendere, vero?»  
Il demone si fece vicino, cingendogli le spalle. Aziraphale sentì il viso andare a fuoco nell’avvertire il suo corpo aderire così perfettamente contro quello del demone. Ed anche l’eccitazione che premeva contro la sua.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia.  
«Crowley, sento qualcosa…»  
«Scusa angelo, è che mi ecciti.»  
«N-non parlavo di quello!» esclamò, diventando poi serio. «Intendo che c’è qualcuno.»

Un arcangelo, una strega e una bambina si erano appena incontrati.  
Perché?  
Gabriel si domandò ciò, perché? Eppure era venuto solo a fare un controllo, ma nel momento in cui aveva incontrato gli occhi strani di El, aveva subito capito che non avrebbe avuto cinque minuti facili. Gli occhi della bambina si erano illuminati, questo Anathema lo aveva visto e aveva dato per scontato che si conoscessero in qualche modo.  
«Ciao! Tu sei Gabriel, l’arcangelo» esclamò El indicandolo.  
«Sì, e tu sei inquietante», la liquidò freddamente, rivolgendosi ad Anathema. «Sto cercando Aziraphale, tu cosa sei, la sua segretaria?»  
La strega aggrottò la fronte, facendo per rispondergli in modo molto poco gentile, ma non ci fu bisogno. Non appena l’angelo e il demone avevano percepito la sua presenza erano apparsi, ergendosi come uno scudo tra Gabriel e El.  
«Ah, eccovi qui. Dovevo immaginare che foste insieme… come sempre, del resto», cominciò a dire l’Arcangelo, con tono sprezzante.  
«Che cosa sei venuto a fare tu qui?» Crowley sembrava pronto a scattare da un momento all’altro, motivo per cui Aziraphale cercò di tenerlo a bada.  
«Va tutto bene, Crowley. Gabriel», l’angelo guardò il suo superiore. «C’è qualche problema?»  
«Ringraziando Dio, no. Per quanto mi scocci, devo venire a controllare che combini qualche volta. Anche se ti atteggi ad umano, non lo sei», dicendo ciò guardo Crowley, con una smorfia, poi si soffermò su El. «E questa è roba tua?»  
«Lei è El. Ed è… beh… qualcosa!» cercò di spiegare Aziraphale. Non gli piaceva molto l’idea che Gabriel si interessasse troppo a El (soprattutto l’idea non piaceva a Crowley), ma la bambina invece sembrava a suo agio.  
«Io non sono una roba, sono una bambina. Vuoi essere mio amico?»  
«Assolutamente no.»  
«Immaginavo, ma prima o poi cambierai idea», affermò lei tranquilla, lasciando piuttosto perplesse le due entità: non aveva affatto timore dell’Arcangelo, gli si rivolgeva come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Gabriel la guardò, cercando di scorgere in lei qualcosa.  
Ma non percepì niente, il vuoto più totale. Aveva solo capito che non era umana, ovviamente.  
«Io e te per caso ci conosciamo?» domandò. El tirò un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Non esattamente, però…»  
Crowley si intromise ancora, per interromperli. Non gradiva proprio l’idea che Gabriel parlasse ad El, non tendeva a fidarsi molto di quell’Arcangelo.  
«Se hai controllato quello che dovevi, adesso puoi anche andartene», gli sorrise nervoso, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata severa.  
Qualcosa non andava, quei due stavano nascondendo un segreto. Loro, la donna e anche quella bambina di cui non riusciva a leggere nulla.  
«Dovresti dire al tuo fidanzato di imparare a tenere a freno quella lingue biforcuta. Ah beh, informerò il tuo capo di tenerti a bada. Attento a quello che fai Aziraphale, ricorda che sei sempre tenuto d’occhio.»  
L’angelo divenne rigido senza sapere perché. Tenuto d’occhio per cosa? Dopotutto lui non aveva fatto niente di strano. O non ancora.  
L’Arcangelo di smaterializzò e quando ciò avvenne, si sentì un sospiro da parte delle due entità sovrannaturali.  
«Ma cosa voleva quello? Mi ha chiamata segretaria, mah…» si lamentò Anathema.  
«Gabriel è il mio superiore, ogni tanto mi controlla», spiegò l’angelo.  
«Già! E tu El, cerca di non dargli confidenza. Quel tipo è pericoloso!» le raccomandò il demone, lasciandola stupita.  
«Ma non è vero, è una brava persona ed è mio amico», affermò.  
Beh, non ancora in effetti.  
«Tuo cosa?! Smettila di scherzare, tutto ciò non è divertente!» gli disse ancora Crowley, severo. Erano incredibili le cose che a volte El affermava con una naturalezza disarmante.  
L’angelo si schiarì la voce, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
«Su, caro. Non darti pena, in fondo non è successo nulla.»  
«Darmi pena io? Veramente sono di buon umore, considerando che hai accettato di convivere con me!»  
Aziraphale divampò, guardandolo male. Aveva sperato di dirlo in un secondo momento, ma alla fine cosa poteva aspettarsi dal suo tanto impulsivo fidanzato?  
«Oh, andate a convivere? Era ora, finalmente», fu la semplice risposta di Anathema, quei due si erano convinti una volta per tutte.  
«Evviva, ben fatto», esultò El. «Quando ci trasferiamo?»  
«Chi ha detto che tu vieni con noi? Non fai certo parte della nostra famiglia» le fece notare Crowley, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Invece sì!» esclamò imitando la sua espressione. «Non lo immagini neanche!»  
Aziraphale sorrise, ma solo per qualche istante. Avvertì nuovamente una sensazione spiacevole alla testa, come se quest’ultima fosse sul punto di esplodere. Sapeva però che non era questo che sarebbe successo.  
Stava per ricordare, ancora…

«El? El! Ma dove si è nascosta quella bambina? Perché sparisce sempre all’improvviso?!»  
L’angelo Aziraphale era disperato. Poteva giurare di aver lasciato El giocare in camera sua fino a cinque minuti prima. E adesso era sparita, nessuna traccia.  
«Oh, avrà sicuramente nascosto la sua presenza, lo sai com’è fatta», la tranquillizzò Crowley. Suo marito gli lanciò un’occhiata truce.  
«Sì che so com’è fatta. Ha la propensione a cacciarsi nei guai, proprio come te.»  
«Perché i difetti deve averli presi solo da me?!» domandò affranto.  
Ridicolo, la figlia era di entrambi, eppure solo lui veniva accusato per averle trasmette dei geni difettosi, tipo quella della propensione ai guai. Ma gli andava bene anche così. Aziraphale era già troppo apprensivo con El. Non che lui fosse da meno, anzi, era solo diventato più bravo a nasconderlo.  
Ma non biasimava il suo angelo. Sapeva benissimo perché si preoccupava tanto.  
«EL!»  
La bambina, di circa sei anni, era riapparsa all’improvviso, quasi facendogli prendere un colpo. Ed era tranquilla e indisturbata come sempre.  
«Oh, hai visto? L’ho detto io che stava bene», fece Crowley, tirando internamente un profondo sospiro di sollievo. L’angelo però non lo ascoltò, inginocchiandosi davanti a El e afferrandole le spalle.  
«Ti ho detto un sacco di volte che non devi smaterializzarti e sparire. E che non devi nasconderci la tua presenza, hai capito? Se ti succedesse qualcosa, non riusciremmo a trovarti!» le spiegò.  
El era diversa da qualsiasi creatura esistente, diversa dagli angeli e dai demoni. Oltre ad essere dotata di una forza notevole per la sua giovane età, era capace anche di nascondere la sua presenza e il suo forte potere a piacimento. Questo Aziraphale e Crowley avevano avuto modo di capirlo col tempo, quando alle volte, all’improvviso, non sentivano più la presenza di El pur avendola nei dintorni. Solo successivamente Aziraphale si era reso conto che forse era questo lo stesso motivo per cui non si era accorto di aspettarla, sei anni prima.  
E poi, El era abilissima a cambiare aspetto. Poteva cambiare il colore dei capelli e degli occhi, un po’ anche la forma del viso, ma non era un qualcosa che faceva spesso. Alla fine le piacevano i suoi capelli biondi, ma dalle sfumature e le punte rosse, e gli occhi bicromatici. Azzurro il destro e dorato il sinistro.  
«Non sono sparita. Papà lo sai, io salto nel tempo!» esclamò contenta..  
Crowley fece una smorfia.  
«Cosa… significa "salto nel tempo"?»  
Sapeva che sua figlia non diceva mai le bugie. Ma non aveva mai sentito di nulla del genere. El gonfiò le guance, gesticolando.  
«Che salto nel tempo!» esclamò con ovvietà. «Ma non lo faccio a posta, succede e basta, quando vuole lui, non sono io a decidere! Sono andata avanti di… due ore! Lo so perché l’orologio segnava un orario diverso ed era arrivata l’ora di dormire. Però è stato per poco, perché sono saltata… subito all’indietro!»  
Aziraphale lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al marito. Nemmeno lui aveva mai sentito di nulla del genere. Salti nel tempo? Quella era una cosa che non aveva mai riguardato nemmeno esseri come angeli e demoni, ma considerando la situazione non era impossibile.  
«E cos’hai… cos’è successo lì? Dov’eri? Hai parlato con qualcuno?»  
El scosse il capo.  
«È stato solo un momento e poi sono andata via. Non mi era mai successo prima. Anche questo è un potere solo mio?»  
E fra tutte le altre cose, El era anche intelligente. Sensibile, come Aziraphale, determinata e testarda come Crowley. Ed era consapevole di essere diversa da tutto e da tutti, di esserlo per definizione.  
«Non lo so, tesoro. Forse. Non sappiamo come funziona questa cosa, quindi fai attenzione.»  
«E che succede se salto di nuovo… via?» domandò con gli occhi languidi.  
Crowley si inginocchiò, accarezzandole il viso.  
«Ti basterà venire a cercarci.»  
El gli regalò uno splendido sorriso. Per fortuna era ancora una bambina.  
Per fortuna era ancora innocente. E per fortuna non sapeva ancora quanto il mondo potesse essere crudele.  
Aziraphale non aveva smesso di pensare a quello che sua figlia aveva detto. Anche dopo che la bambina era stata messa a letto, continuava a pensarci mentre se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona.  
«Angelo, tranquillo», Crowley, seduto accanto a lui, accarezzò le corde della sua chitarra. «El sa viaggiare nel tempo, e allora?»  
Ma seriamente liquidava la faccenda in questo modo?  
«Non lo so. Il non sapere e il non conoscere mi snerva. E poi non è tanto questo. El è straordinaria, è così sveglia, ha tante di quelle capacità… ma ha anche un potere così grande. Lo sai che quando crescerà diventerà più forte di noi, vero?»  
«Certo che lo so!» disse con orgoglio, pronunciando poi ad alta voce quelle che erano le paure di entrambi. «Tranquillo, nessuno dei nostri le recherà disturbo. El è solo una bambina, non fa niente di male a nessuno.»  
Come se lassù o laggiù si preoccupassero dei bambini o meno.  
«Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione, Crowley. El esiste, ed è compito nostro assicurarci che continui ad essere così.»  
Crowley allungò subito una mano, stringendogliela. La nascita di quella bambina aveva reso entrambi migliori, forse più spaventati, ma più forti. Aveva cambiato la luce negli occhi di Aziraphale, che anche da angelo avrebbe ucciso chiunque, pur di proteggerla.  
E Crowley si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di proteggere entrambi, ma non sarebbe arrivato a tanto.  
Era solo una paura.


	7. Paure

L’esistenza non smetteva mai di sorprendere, poco importava che si fosse immortali o meno. Aziraphale e Crowley vivevano da secoli, eppure avevano trovato qualcosa in grado di stupirli ancora.  
L’angelo se ne stava seduto pensieroso al tavolo della cucina, scrivendo qualcosa su un foglio di carta.  
Organizzare un matrimonio non era facile, soprattutto se a questo si aggiungeva anche l’arrivo di un bambino. E un neonato aveva bisogno di tante cure e attenzioni. Ma una cosa per volta e ce l’avrebbero fatta, o almeno così sperava. Crowley si avvicinò, poggiandogli sul tavolo una tazza di tè che aveva addolcito con una cucchiaiata di miele. Tale gesto fece sorridere l’angelo. Se il suo demone era sempre stato attento e premuroso, ultimamente era anche peggiorato (o migliorato, dipendeva dalle situazioni).  
«Non dovresti stancarti troppo.»  
Ed infatti il suo rimprovero non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Ma caro, non mi stanco, sono seduto.»  
«Sì, ma ti stanchi mentalmente. Ti ho detto che avrei pensato a tutto io!»  
«Sì, e quando esattamente? Ti amo, ma lo sai che ti riduci sempre all’ultimo minuto.»  
Crowley si limitò a borbottare un “non è vero”, senza però ribattere ad alta voce. Come se non bastasse, ora non riusciva neanche più ad arrabbiarsi, era diventato un rammollito, e temeva che sarebbe solo andato a peggiorare.  
«E va bene, allora cercherò di darti una mano», rispose paziente. «È che non so a cosa dovrei pensare per prima. La mia testa è sempre rivolta a te e al bambino.»  
Aziraphale stava imparando a non sciogliersi troppo davanti a certe dichiarazioni. Sapeva quanto Crowley fosse orgoglioso, sicuramente il suo demone stava già soffrendo abbastanza nel vedersi così addolcito.  
Però doveva ammettere che infierire era divertente.  
«Vorresti un maschio o una femmina?» chiese ad un tratto l’angelo.  
Lo vide sgranare gli occhi. Era passato qualche giorno e oramai entrambi stavano metabolizzando l’idea che tra non molto tempo sarebbero stati in tre. Anche se rimaneva comunque qualcosa di straordinario e incredibile.  
Crowley si infilò le mani nelle tasche, sollevando al cielo gli occhi.  
«Emh… una femmina.»  
La risposta lo stupì non poco.  
«Davvero? Non me lo aspettavo di certo.»  
«Le bambine sono… carine!» arrossì. «E comunque il mio istinto paterno mi dice che sarà una lei. E spero che sia così, anche perché ho già scelto il nome.»  
Dire che si era portato avanti era dir poco. L’angelo si ritrovò di nuovo sorpreso, ma anche vagamente infastidito. Insomma, il nome dovevano deciderlo insieme. O magari solo lui, visto che stava facendo la maggior parte del lavoro.  
«E che nome avresti scelto?» domandò con un velo di preoccupazione e nella speranza che il suo compagno non avesse optato per qualcosa di strano.  
«Lyra», rispose fiero. «È il nome di una costellazione ed è anche il nome di uno strumento musicale. Io sono un musicista, quindi è perfetto!»  
Aziraphale tossì appena, guardandolo.  
«Caro, come dire… è carino, ma non mi convince.»  
Questo lo aveva detto sottovoce. Perché conosceva bene Crowley e sapeva quanto potesse essere permaloso. Il demone infatti aggrottò la fronte e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Ah, no? Perché? Cos’ha che non va il nome Lyra?»  
«Non ha niente che non va. Ma non pensi che dovrei decidere anche io? Dopotutto… io ho il compito difficile in tutto ciò!» mormorò leggermente stizzito e Crowley divenne rigido. Era meglio prenderlo con le buone, non doveva dimenticarsi di come il suo angelo fosse emotivo, oramai.  
«D’accordo, va bene, allora sentiamo, tu come vorresti chiamarla?»  
Aziraphale scostò lo sguardo. In realtà ci aveva pensato molto in quei giorni, anche se era presto un nome era comunque una cosa importante e che andava scelta con cura, non era una responsabilità da poco.  
«Emma», sussurrò dopo un po’. Sì, Emma aveva un suono dolce, oltre che un bel significato. E per un sua eventuale bambina sarebbe stato perfetto.  
«Emma?» ripeté il demone, scuotendo poi il capo. «Non mi piace, è troppo melenso.»  
«Ma come melenso? L’ho preso da un romanzo che mi piace tanto[1].»  
«Ah, ecco, adesso si spiega. Mai sentito di un demone che si chiama Emma.»  
«Guarda che sarà demone solo per metà, caro!» disse indispettito. «Sei proprio crudele…»  
Crowley si maledisse. Non poteva dire niente, qualsiasi parola poteva essere usata contro di lui. E l’ultima cosa che voleva era far piangere Aziraphale di nuovo.  
«Va bene, va bene, d’accordo, mi dispiace!» si scusò. «Allora facciamo che li teniamo in considerazione tutti e due, d’accordo? C’è ancora tempo per decidere.»  
Dicendo ciò si avvicinò, abbracciandolo. Oh, quanta pazienza e quanto coraggio. L’angelo gli si strinse subito addosso, respirando il suo profumo.  
D’accordo, forse un pochino se ne approfittava, ma l’emotività non riusciva a controllarla.  
«Ho fame…» confessò poi. «Vorrei qualcosa di dolce.»  
Il demone sospirò, con le labbra poggiate sulla sua fronte.  
«Va bene, ci penso io, ma non esegar-niente, niente, scusa!» si zittì appena in tempo per evitare una tragedia.  
La vita con il suo angelo era sempre stata bellissima e piena di scoperte. E da quando avevano scoperto di quel miracolo che entrambi avevano generato, era addirittura meglio. Aziraphale era sempre lui, certo, ma era anche diverso. Forse la luce nei suoi occhi, forse il suo sorriso luminoso, forse il fatto che gli sembrava più felice. E d’altronde lo era, lo erano entrambi, terribilmente, e forse erano anche incoscienti, non avendo idea di ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare.  
Ma sembrava non avere importanza, non finché sarebbero rimasti insieme.  
«Vado ad aprire la libreria», esordì Aziraphale dopo aver mangiato cinque o sei biscotti, al che Crowley lo aveva guardato male. Aveva cercato di vietargli in tutti i modi di lavorare e di fare sforzi di troppo, ma ovviamente l’angelo si era rifiutato di ascoltarlo.  
“Caro, non sono mica malato, non puoi pretendere che me ne stia senza fare nulla”.  
Così se n’era uscito il suo compagno, nonché futuro marito.  
«E va bene, d’accordo. Ma io vengo con te», decise infine, senza discutere ulteriormente. Se si sentiva stupido ad essere così apprensivo? Abbastanza, ma si parlava di Aziraphale e della sua famiglia, quindi poteva anche permetterselo. E l’angelo d’altro canto lo lasciava fare. Sapeva che nessuno poteva prendersi cura di lui come Crowley faceva. Sapeva come quest’ultimo cercasse di nascondere ogni dubbio o incertezza solo per dargli forza. Ammirava molto questo suo lato forte, forse ciò di cui aveva terribilmente bisogno. Ma d’altro canto lui stava bene. Certo, era ancora impaurito e assalito da mille dubbi e domande, ma potevano farcela.  
Se avevano scongiurato la fine del mondo e una guerra tra fazioni, potevano riuscire anche in quell'impresa… forse.  
Quindi sì, sarebbe stato ben felice di dargli il suo sostegno, come meglio poteva. Certo, il demone tendeva un po’ ad esagerare con “Non abbassarti” e “Lascia, prendo io!”.  
Era fragile, ma non così tanto!  
«Non mi sembra che ti preoccupi tanto che possa stancarmi, a letto», gli fece notare ad un tratto l’angelo, mentre Crowley si offriva di sistemare i libri al posto suo. Il demone si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, rosso in viso.  
«Questo non è vero! Io ho molto riguardo nei tuoi confronti. E poi sei tu quello che certe voglie irrefrenabili.»  
«È la gravidanza! L’ho letto in un libro!» si difese subito l’angelo.  
«Certo, come se non sapessi che te ne approfitti», Crowley si avvicinò, lento. «Lo so che hai voglia anche adesso. Che dici, una sveltina veloce?»  
«M-ma potrebbe arrivare qualcuno!» tentò di farlo ragionare. Crowley però sapeva essere molto convincente, come le sue labbra e le sue parole sussurrare. Probabilmente Aziraphale lo avrebbe lasciato fare, se solo non avesse percepito una presenza insolita, ma che ben conosceva.  
Gli poggiò una mano sul petto, allontanandolo appena.  
«Andiamo, ma hai cambiato idea?» domandò Crowley, rendendosi conto solo dopo del perché della sua reazione. Era entrato qualcuno, che non era però umano. Altroché, era un arcangelo che conoscevano bene entrambi.  
Da dopo l’Apocalisse mancata, nessuno aveva dato loro disturbo. Ogni tanto uno dei loro superiori venivano a controllare cosa combinassero, e tale compito spesso toccava a Gabriel.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema, se solo le due entità non avessero avuto un piccolo segreto da nascondere.  
«G-Gabriel! Che ci fai qui?!» esordì Aziraphale forse troppo nervosamente, al che il suo superiore lo guardò sorpreso.  
«A dire il vero sono qui per fare ciò che faccio sempre, controllare te. Ciao, demone», si rivolse a Crowley, con un odiosissimo sorriso di cortesia stampato sul viso.  
L’altro si trattenne con difficoltà dall’insultarlo, ma anche dal mostrarsi troppo protettivo. Preferiva che nessuno sapesse.  
«Qui va tutto bene, non c’è assolutamente niente che non vada! Nessuna novità, niente di niente!» esclamò ancora l’angelo, nervoso. Il suo compagno lo guardò, come per zittirlo. Stava diventando sospetto.  
E in effetti Gabriel si insospettì, non tanto per le sue parole, ma perché aveva notato qualcosa di diverso in lui.  
«Aziraphale, tu sei cambiato.»  
Dannazione.  
«I-io? Davvero? Non saprei, io sono sempre lo stesso, da ben seimila anni!» sorrise nervoso, cercando di sfuggire allo sguardo inquisitore dell’arcangelo, che dal canto suo aveva percepito qualcosa di strano in lui.  
Ma neanche il suo grande potere poteva dirgli esattamente di cosa si trattasse, sapeva solo che in Aziraphale c’era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi.  
«Ne sei certo? Perché ho la sensazione che tu stia nascondendo qualcosa.»  
Crowley aggrottò la fronte, deciso ad intervenire. Si facessero i fatti propri loro, anche perché non sapeva come avrebbero potuto reagire.  
«Sta bene! È solo nervoso e stressato perché ci sposeremo a breve!»  
L’angelo sgranò gli occhi. Non esattamente la cosa migliore da dire, ma sicuramente meglio rispetto ad altro. Gabriel assunse un’espressione sconvolta, ci credette ma non fu del tutto convinto che fosse tutto lì.  
«Chissà perché ma non sono sorpreso. Ad ogni modo io sono più che certo che voi due stiate tramando qualcosa», continuò rivolto ad Aziraphale.  
«Sì, effettivamente stavamo tramando di invitarti, spero che non mancherai!» improvvisò Crowley nel tentativo di liberarsi di quel rompiscatole.  
«Voi due siete pazzi. Fate quello che volete, ma non immischiatemi nei vostri affari strani! E non. Combinate. Guai.»  
Aziraphale si limitò ad annuire. Forse avevano scampato il pericolo, forse Gabriel non aveva intuito nulla.  
Ma cosa andava a pensare? Certo che aveva capito qualcosa, e questo gli dava preoccupazione. Per nulla al mondo aveva intenzione di mettere in pericolo la sua famiglia.  
«Ah, non preoccuparti. Nessuno ci recherà disturbo», lo rassicurò Crowley, con gli occhi ancora fissi sul punto in cui l’Arcangelo era sparito poco prima. Aziraphale però forzò un sorriso. Si sentiva già abbastanza debole e inerme, e anche se sapeva di poter contare su di lui, voleva, per quanto possibile, farsi forza.  
«Certo che no caro, sono tranquillo infatti.»  
Crowley conosceva abbastanza il suo angelo da capire quando mentisse o meno, ma per quella volta non portò avanti il discorso. Piuttosto tornarono sull’argomento matrimonio e stabilirono di sposarsi entro la fine del mese, con una cerimonia per pochi intimi, alla fine il loro era già un matrimonio a tutti gli effetti, quella non sarebbe stata altro che un’ufficializzazione.  
Giunta la sera, Aziraphale lasciò Crowley a suonare la sua chitarra. Stava diventando sempre più bravo di giorno in giorno, ed era sicuro che avrebbe sfondato presto nel mondo della musica, aveva tutta la stoffa per farcela.  
Decise di cercare quanto meno di farsi scivolare addosso i cattivi pensieri con una doccia calda, ma l’unica cosa che aveva preso a scorrere via era l’acqua. La visita di Gabriel aveva portato alla luce preoccupazioni che esistevano già di loro. L’ultima cosa che Aziraphale voleva era vivere quei mesi con l’angoscia o addirittura col rimpianto. Col rimpianto di cosa, poi?  
Avrebbe dato alla luce un altro essere vivente, un bambino che avrebbe avuto un po’ di lui e un po’ di Crowley. E questo era di per sé già un fatto straordinario, non c’era niente di male. Non per loro, ma per il resto del mondo?  
«Crowley?»  
Il demone aveva fatto scorrere la porta della doccia e con fare piuttosto imbronciato era entrato, bagnandosi i capelli.  
«Cosa? Vuoi che me ne vada?»  
«Eh? No, affatto, ma pensavo stessi suonando.»  
«Non riesco a suonare se ho troppi pensieri per la testa», sollevò gli occhi dorati verso di lui. «Cosa ti avevo detto? Che non ti fa bene tenerti tutto dentro, pensi che non mi sia accorto che c’è qualcosa che non va?»  
Aziraphale questa volta abbassò lo sguardo. Effettivamente cosa si aspettava di nascondergli?  
«Non è importante.»  
«Certo che è importante! Devo ricordarti che sento quando c’è qualcosa che non va?» Crowley poggiò i palmi sulle mattonelle in marmo, intrappolandolo e non lasciandogli alcuna via di fuga.  
«Pensi che se gli altri scoprissero quello che stiamo nascondendo, gli farebbero del male?»  
«Farebbero del male a chi? Al bambino? Non c’è affatto motivo!» esclamò, tentando di apparire convincente. «Solo perché è un mezzosangue, e allora? Non mi pare sia un motivo così eclatante. Stai andando troppo avanti con la fantasia, te lo dico io!»  
«Ma non è solo questo», si lamentò l’angelo, posandogli una mano sul petto. «È che io non so come affrontare quello che verrà. Non lo so e… lo sai? Mi sono letto un sacco di libri, ma in nessuno c’è scritto come prendersi cura di un bambino che è mezzo angelo e mezzo demone. Di cosa ha bisogno?»  
«Amh… di affetto e amore?» tentò Crowley.  
Certo, era una risposta ovvia, ed infatti Aziraphale si sentì stupido.  
«Non sarà facile», sussurrò.  
«Gran bella scoperta, io l’ho capito da un pezzo. Anche se dovesse succedere qualcosa, ci saremo noi a proteggerlo. E poi andiamo, Gabriel non si è nemmeno accorto di lei, la creaturina qui sa il fatto suo. Ma dopotutto se prende da me non c’è da sorprendersi… vero, Lyra?»  
Con quel suo modo di fare, Crowley riuscì a farlo ridere.  
Che Dio le benedisse. Beh, circa.  
«Emma.»  
«Sì, sì, senti, vincerò io alla fine», disse, facendolo voltare. «Adesso devo prendermi cura di te. E cercare di non farti stressare, così starete bene tutti e due.»  
Anche se poi in fin dei conti quello più stressato sono io.  
Aziraphale stava per chiedergli cosa intendesse per “prendersi cura”, ma era facilmente intuibile. Le labbra del demone si posarono sul suo collo caldo, facendolo tremare, mentre l’acqua li bagnava ancora.  
Subito l’angelo sentì il proprio corpo reagire, maledicendo in parte quel suo essere diventato così sensibile.  
«N-non mi vorrai più fra qualche mese, non mi troverai affatto attraente», gli disse, come gli ripeteva sempre in realtà, per stuzzicarlo. E lui ci cascava tutte le volte. Crowley infatti lo strinse, scendendo dal collo fino alle spalle.  
«Silenzio, anche se non vedo il futuro so che questo non può accadere. Tu per me sei bellissimo, angelo», la sua voce divenne un sussurro e le mani già vagavano ovunque sul corpo dell’altro. Crowley era una certezza, una delle poche della sua esistenza. In quei momenti il futuro, o almeno la sua parte più deprimente e ansiosa, sembrava non contare più, pareva solo fortemente luminoso. Aziraphale iniziò ad ansimare, sentendosi rigido, sempre di più.  
Una mano del demone accarezzò la sua erezione mentre con l’altra toccava e strusciava i polpastrelli contro i suoi capezzoli, altrettanto turgidi.  
«Crowley…»  
«Piegati, angelo. In questo modo», lo spinse leggermente, costringendolo a mettersi a novanta, al che Aziraphale se ne sorprese.  
«Oh, oseresti prendermi così?» recitò, divertito e con finto tono innocuo.  
«Oserei eccome, mio caro.»  
Crowley si sentiva strano al riguardo. Se da un lato voleva andarci piano con Aziraphale, visto che portava in grembo loro figlio e magari avrebbe voluto evitare di far danno, da un lato si sentiva oscenamente eccitato ogni volta, e la cosa sarebbe solo andata a peggiorare. Una volta assicurato che il suo angelo fosse stabile, con le mani poggiate al muro, gli palpò il sedere, mordendosi il labbro.  
E lui che si lamentava di quella morbidezza, cosa da pazzi!  
«Mmh… Crowley… tesoro…» iniziò ad ansimare, impaziente.  
«Ohi, ma come siamo sensibili», gongolò il demone, divertito. Ma dopotutto era un gentiluomo, non poteva farlo aspettare per sempre. Prima però si limitò ad usare le dita, giusto per farlo impazzire ulteriormente e sentirlo allargare al suo magico tocco. I gemiti così dolci e puri di Aziraphale erano musica per le sue orecchie.  
«Aaah… caro, non costringermi a supplicarti!» piagnucolò.  
«Ma io adoro quando lo fai…» annaspò, spingendo la propria erezione contro la sua apertura. «Coraggio, solo una volta.»  
L’angelo sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Debole che non era altro.  
«Ti prego, Crowley. Prendimi.»  
Era sempre dannatamente soddisfacente, il modo in cui chiamava il suo nome. Decise di accontentarlo, e di farlo suo una volta e per tutte. Nel sentirsi riempire totalmente, Aziraphale si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato. Gli venne istintivo portarsi una mano sull’erezione, perché sapeva quanto a Crowley piacesse vederlo toccarsi per lui.  
Anche ad occhi chiusi poteva capire perfettamente quanto il demone fosse eccitato, poteva capirlo dai suoi sospiri, dai suoi gemiti e dai suoi movimenti precisi. Lo colpiva sempre nei punti più sensibili.  
«Crowley… Crowley…», iniziò a chiamarlo e a ripetere una serie di parole sconnesse e senza importanza alcuna. Il modo in cui si muoveva in lui era semplicemente perfetto, vorace, ma sempre con riguardo.  
«Di più!» esclamò ad un tratto, facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
Ci sarebbe morto così. O almeno, se fosse stato umano sarebbe già morto per un infarto. Spinse più veloce e più forte, sentendo il piacere aumentare ancora e ancora.  
«Mi ecciti da morire», ansimò, con le pupille da rettile dilatate, stringendogli i fianchi morbidi.  
Gli apparteneva e si appartenevano, quindi si fottesse tutto il resto perché avrebbero protetto quello che erano e quello che avevano.  
L’angelo aprì gli occhi, sentendo i muscoli brucianti divenire rigidi. Non aveva smesso un secondo di muovere la mano sul suo membro e poteva sentire l’apice vicino.  
«Ah! Sì…» , un altro gemito e poi si strinse attorno a Crowley, venendo nella sua stessa mano, lasciandosi percorrere dai brividi e dagli spasmi. Il demone si piegò su di lui e nel sentirsi stringere non resistette più e si lasciò andare, rimanendo così piegato per svariati secondi, giusto il tempo che i loro respiri tornassero regolari.  
«Oh… accidenti…», annaspò Aziraphale. «Ci sei andato pesante, questa volta.»  
«Sei stato tu a dirmi che volevi di più», Crowley si staccò da lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Piuttosto, stai bene?»  
Aziraphale ci pensò un po’ su e all’improvviso fece una smorfia.  
«Non proprio, mi fa malissimo qui», disse stringendosi il ventre e facendo andare in panico Crowley.  
«Come? Dove, perché? Oh, no! Mi dispiace, ti ho fatto male, Lyra? Non pensavo di essere andato così in fondo e…», sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo come Aziraphale se la stesse ridendo. «SEI UN BASTARDO!»  
«Ma caro, sei tu che ci caschi sempre.»  
«Certo, continua pure, così quando starai male per davvero non ti crederò!» sentenziò il demone offeso, facendo per uscire dalla doccia.  
Gli sarebbe presto passata.  
Aziraphale capì di essere molto fortunato. Era un continuo scendere e salire, un po’ come quella cosa, le montagne russe. Ma indubbiamente sarebbero arrivati fino alla fine.


	8. Il peso del dolore

L’odore di amore nell’aria era qualcosa che ad El era mancato.  
E se ne stupiva, perché in fondo quest’ultimo era venuto a mancare solo per qualche istante che le era sembrato così infinito.  
Da quando era arrivata lì, in quella linea temporale, aveva ritrovato il calore dopo il gelo. E più il tempo passava, più diventava difficile parlare. Una parte di lei le imponeva di tacere, nascondere la verità, ma la parte più razionale le diceva che era impossibile. Gliel’avevano sempre ripetuto, non si saltava nel tempo con leggerezza, ma lei, di fatto, non aveva avuto altra scelta.  
Ed era arrivata proprio lì, nel momento prima che tutto nascesse. Sarebbe stata una bella giornata di sole, scossa improvvisamente da un tornando, causato dal battito d’ali di una farfalla, dall’altro parte del mondo.  
“Che succede se non riesco a tornare indietro?”  
“Ti basterà venire a cercarci”.  
Rimembrò quelle parole, con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto. Si rese conto di essere bloccata dalla paura. Non aveva fatto parola con nessuno della sua storia, non ancora. Da una parte avrebbe voluto liberarsi del peso, da una parte si sentiva, ancora una volta, totalmente bloccata.  
Stai solo perdendo tempo. Ma in fondo il tempo che cos’è?  
«El, che cosa stai facendo?»  
Crowley la osservò: era rimasta inginocchiata davanti ad uno scatolone, immobile per qualche istante. Ma la voce del demone bastò a farla tornare in sé.  
«Eh? No, niente… stavo solo mettendo i libri di Aziraphale qui dentro.»  
«Lo sai che non è necessario, vero? Possiamo spostare le cose senza faticare», le ricordò. Quella ragazzina era strana ultimamente, più del solito. El aveva sempre avuto una luce malinconica in quegli occhi grigi, eppure essa pareva ora così predominante. E si sforzava di nasconderla dietro a dei sorrisi tirati.  
«Lo so, ma non importa, è solo per passare il tempo. E poi adoro la sensazione della carta tra le mani, non lo trovi entusiasmante?»  
Il demone alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Quell’angelo ti sta influenzando.»  
«Non immagini neanche quanto», disse poi, alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi. «E tu hai ripreso a suonare?»  
Crowley tese un braccio per impedirle di cadere. Quella bambina era goffa, ma almeno era abituato ad avere a che fare con tipi come lei.  
«Non molto, sai. Ho avuto degli impegni. Ma per quanto ci provi non miglioro molto. Alle volte penso che potrei… rinunciare?» domandò, stranito dallo sguardo severo di El.  
«Non puoi rinunciare, tu devi diventare bravo e famoso, e poi ad Aziraphale piace.»  
«…Davvero?» domandò stupito.  
«Ma sì, davvero!» esclamò come se fosse la cosa più ovvio del mondo. «Adesso mi è venuta voglia di suonare, mi presti la tua chitarra? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…!»  
Crowley trovò davvero incredibile e preoccupante il fatto che fosse diventato così debole con lei. Le si stava affezionando, malgrado tutto. Si arrese e fece comparire la sua tanto adorata chitarra che in genere non avrebbe fatto toccare a nessuno, ma quella ragazzina ci sapeva fare. El si lasciò andare ad un gridolino eccitato e poi si sedette sul divano, iniziando ad accarezzare le corde. Il demone si era convinto di ascoltare qualcosa di allegro, energico, invece le dita di El producevano un suono dolce, quasi malinconico.  
«Però, tu hai davvero del talento», le disse, osservandola a braccia conserte. «Vuoi fare la musicista da grande?»  
«A dire il vero non lo so», disse pensierosa. «Mi piacerebbe un sacco fare la scrittrice di racconti d’avventura. O le poesie. O magari posso scrivere direttamente delle canzoni, sarebbe bello.»  
«Allora non vedo perché non farlo.»  
A quelle parole, El smise di suonare. Quella melodia dolce ed anche vagamente triste l’aveva tradita. Quella e la frase di Crowley. Tradita perché ad un certo punto era diventato difficile trattenere le lacrime, fare finta di nulla. Il grigio dei suoi occhi aveva assunto l’aspetto di un cielo carico di pioggia.  
«El? Ma che cos’hai?» le domandò Crowley visibilmente preoccupato. Lei scosse il capo, tenendo gli occhi spalancati nell’inutile tentativo di impedire alle lacrime di scendere.  
«È che tutto così triste. Avrei fatto molto meglio a non essere mai nata», sussurrò, vacua. Il demone si fece più vicino, sfiorandole il viso.  
«El…?»  
Aziraphale aveva lasciato la bambina da sola con Crowley, certo che oramai potessero stare insieme senza troppi problemi. Per questo era rimasto sorpreso e sconvolto quando aveva visto El piangere.  
«Crowley, ma cosa le hai fatto?» esclamò, entrando in soggiorno a grandi falcate.  
«Io non ho fatto niente, perché devi accusarmi?!» domandò lui scostandosi e venendo ovviamente ignorato. L’angelo si chinò, prendendo delicatamente il suo viso tra le mani e parlandole sottovoce.  
«El, che c’è che non va?»  
Cosa c’è che non va? C’è che amo tutto questo, che mi è stato tolto e che se non fosse stato per me sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Mi avete dato la vita, ma non lo merito.  
Tutto ciò premeva sulle sue labbra senza poter uscire. El si sforzò talmente tanto di non piangere in modo liberatorio, che quasi le venne un conato di vomito. Era stato tutto tremendamente difficile sin dall’inizio, omettere gran parte della sua storia e soprattutto fingere di non conoscerli, era stata quella la parte più dura.  
Si disse non piangere. O non sarebbe stata in grado di controllarsi.  
«Sbagliato… è tutto sbagliato», riuscì a mormorare a malapena.  
Aziraphale guardò Crowley nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa, ma il demone ne sapeva tanto quanto lui.  
«Cosa? Non c’è niente di sbagliato.»  
«In me!» gridò, alzandosi. «Sono io quella sbagliata, quella che non dovrebbe essere qui.»  
All’angelo venne istintivo indietreggiare. Sia lui che Crowley dovevano aver avvertito le stesse sensazioni: finalmente stavano iniziando a percepire qualcosa in lei. E anche se non sapevano ancora di cosa esattamente si trattasse, avevano capito nell’immediato che la forza che emanava era unica e travolgente.  
«El, calmati», disse Crowley con tono fermo, in realtà non fidandosi del tutto, poiché la ragazzina non sembrava in sé.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, si maledisse. Era per questo che aveva cercato di trattenersi con tutte le forze, senza però riuscirci.  
«Vi prego, non vi avvicinate a me! Io porto solo guai e nulla più.»  
Crowley, stufo di quel piagnisteo a suo dire ingiustificato, l’afferrò per un braccio.  
«Certo che porti guai, ma mi pare un po’ tardi per farlo presente, non credi?» domandò sarcastico. El lo guardò, battendo le palpebre ripetutamente e facendosi scivolare le lacrime sulle guance. Si era trattenuta per così tanto, poteva almeno riprendersi un po’ di calore e dolcezza rubatole?  
Istantaneamente si calmò e abbracciò Crowley, in una morsa disperata, quasi come se avesse avuto paura di essere portata via da lì. Il demone si ritrovò un attimo spiazzato dinnanzi a tale dimostrazione d’affetto, a cui non era abituato, o almeno non con tutti. Guardò Aziraphale, che altrettanto sconvolto gli lanciò uno sguardo che voleva essere un invito a ricambiare la stretta.  
E così fece. E in realtà Crowley era abbastanza convinto che lo avrebbe fatto a priori, perché era naturale e soprattutto, oramai doveva farsene una ragione, voleva bene ad El. La strinse delicatamente mentre quest’ultima piangeva contro il suo petto.  
«Va tutto bene… siamo qui», le sussurrò, con una dolcezza così naturale. El non smise di piangere, ma poté respirare per qualche attimo. Respirare per davvero. Non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi ancora per molto, non poteva soffocare le emozioni e tanto meno i suoi poteri, in questo non era ancora abbastanza brava.  
Chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di addormentarsi e svegliarsi e trovare tutto come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Perché nessuno è come me?  
Perché tu sei speciale, El.

Non era mai stato interesse di Gabriel intromettersi in questioni che non lo riguardavano. Ancor meno che intromettersi negli affari di quei due traditori, ma l’incontro con El lo aveva scosso. Aveva capito subito che non poteva essere umana, ma era anche diversa da tutto ciò che conoscesse. Qualcosa gli sfuggiva e qualcos’altro gli premeva. Non si sarebbe mai sognato di chiederlo al principe dell’inferno se non fosse stato necessario, ma tra tutti i demoni che aveva avuto la sfortuna di conoscere, lei era quella più ragionevole. In fondo era qualcosa che riguardava entrambi le parti, o almeno questo sentiva.  
Belzebù non si sarebbe mai sognata invece di rispondere ad una chiamata di un angelo, tanto meno di quello. Le era già bastato averci a che fare durante l’Apocalisse mancata. D’altro canto, se l’aveva contattata, doveva esserci un motivo importante.  
Gabriel la vide sbucare letteralmente dal suolo. Stava calando la notte e in teoria non avrebbero dovuto neanche vedersi, ma fortunatamente il mondo degli umani rimaneva ancora un luogo neutro, all’incirca.  
«Arcangelo, perché mi hai chiamato?» proferì il demone, vedendo la figura dell’altro illuminata appena dai raggi lunari. «Se sapessero che sono qui passerei dei guai. Mi auguro sia importante.»  
Solo a quel punto l’altra entità si era fatta più vicina, squadrando il demone dall’alto in basso. Lei non gli faceva paura, la trovava minuta, piccola, forse addirittura tenera, ma avrebbe evitato di dirlo per non farsi ammazzare.  
«Ma come? Ed io che sto rischiando tanto solo per vederti.»  
Belzebù non ebbe nessuna reazione, si limitò a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Tuttavia percepì qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che le fece intendere la gravità della situazione.  
«Che stai nascondendo?» domandò impaziente.  
Gabriel allora divenne serio e tossì appena.  
«Riguarda quei due… i traditori…»  
«Ebbene? Non ci riguarda più quello che fanno e…»  
«Io in realtà penso che la cosa ci riguardi più di quello che pensiamo», Gabriel riuscì finalmente a dire quello che realmente pensava. Belzebù fece per insultarlo, ma capì subito che l’Arcangelo non stava scherzando. Sembrava seriamente preoccupato per qualcosa.  
«D’accordo, ma perché me? Perché non ne parli con i tuoi colleghi angeli?»  
«Perché riguarda entrambe le parti e perché gli angeli non sono esseri molto ragionevoli», si limitò a dire soltanto. «Ad ogni modo, visto che sei qui, immagino che oramai vorrai starmi a sentire, altrimenti avrai fatto un viaggio a vuoto.»  
Il demone serrò le labbra. Se sapeva essere serafica e calma, con Gabriel non poteva essere paziente, ma alla fine decise di dargli una chance, nella speranza che non ci fosse un’altra Apocalisse in arrivo.  
La luna si era coperta di nuvole sopra le loro teste. Il demone l’aveva ascoltato senza proferire parola, ma lasciandosi solo andare a delle espressioni piuttosto esaustive. Gabriel le dava l’idea di star farneticando sul nulla.  
«Mi hai scomodato soltanto perché quei due hanno deciso di prendere una ragazzina con loro? Mi stai prendendo in giro?»  
«Se avessi ascoltato con più attenzione, avresti capito, demone», rispose Gabriel piccato.  
«Io ti ho ascoltato, ma non capisco: hai provato delle sensazioni strane nel vederla, ebbene? Come può questo riguardare me, le nostre fazioni o che so altro?»  
Gabriel ammise a se stesso di sentirsi piuttosto ridicolo. Stava facendo tanto rumore per nulla, sulla base di cosa, poi?  
«Lei non è umana. Ma non è neanche come me o come te, è diversa. Ed è forte, ho potuto percepire solo questo, ma non altro.»  
Belzebù inarcò un sopracciglio, intuendo forse il punto centrale del discorso.  
«Mi stai dicendo che potrebbe essere una minaccia per noi? Come?»  
«Non lo so, ma Crowley e Aziraphale c’entrano. Io so che è così. E di questa cosa non dovrai farne parola con nessuno.»  
«Io non prendo ordini dall’altra fazione», affermò dura. «Ma ad ogni modo non è mai stata mia intenzione, neanche i demoni sanno essere molto ragionevoli. E cosa dovremmo fare, allora?»  
Gabriel sollevò gli occhi viola verso il cielo, notando che le nuvole si stavano diramando come fumo.  
«Non voglio creare putiferio per nulla, è meglio se prima la teniamo d’occhio e cerchiamo di capirci qualcosa. Sento che non è da sottovalutare.»  
«Sì, sento, sento, d’accordo. Dovremmo farle da angeli custodi?» borbottò.  
«Non proprio quello che intedevo…»

Le cose sembravano essersi calmate, almeno per il momento. Aziraphale aveva chiamato Anathema per chiederle di far compagnia ad El, visto che le due sembravano aver stabilito un legame di amicizia. E soprattutto perché la ragazzina gli era sembrata tremendamente scossa, al punto quasi di non sapere come comportarsi. Anzi, non ne aveva idea punto e basta. E Crowley come lui. Il demone se ne stava seduto sul divano, osservando la scatola piena di libri rimasta lì sul pavimento.  
L’abbraccio disperato di El gli aveva donato un calore che ancora non era scomparso, così come non era scomparso il profondo senso di protezione nei suoi confronti.  
Era riuscito a quietare il suo pianto, ma non la sua tristezza, per questo lui e Aziraphale avevano pensato di lasciarla un po’ tranquilla, prima di parlarle nuovamente. Anche se nessuno dei due proferiva parola, era chiaro che fremessero di dire la stessa cosa.  
«El mi ha fatto venire un colpo», esordì ad un certo punto l’angelo, non sapendo bene come iniziare quel discorso. «Hai sentito quello che ho sentito io, non è vero?»  
Crowley non rispose subito, osservando più che altro la porta chiusa della camera da letto di Aziraphale, dove El e Anathema si trovavano. Era come se quella bambina fosse esplosa all’improvviso. Se fino a quel momento non erano stati in grado di percepire alcun potere provenire da lei, adesso le cose erano cambiate. El era forte come loro, se non di più, l’energia che emanava sapeva essere soffocante, se non proprio oscura.  
E a giudicare da com’era esplosa, non doveva essere in grado di gestirlo.  
«Mi pare evidente. Hai avuto paura?»  
«Un po’, è che non me lo aspettavo. Ho percepito dell’oscurità in lei, tu no?»  
Crowley lo guardò con gli occhi serpentini assottigliati.  
«Non era oscurità, era paura, disagio, tristezza. Cosa c’è, hai paura di lei, adesso?»  
«Cosa? No! No che non ho paura», chiarì immediatamente. «È solo che non capisco. Il potere che abbiamo percepito non ti sembra simile al nostro?»  
Il demone fece spallucce, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«O è un angelo o è un demone, non può essere entrambe le cose. Tutta questa storia più che infastidirmi sta iniziando a inquietarmi. Possibile che non ci sia nessuno in grado di dirci lei cos’è?»  
Aziraphale gli fece segno di abbassare la voce.  
«Piano, ti sentirà. Sei preoccupato per lei, non è vero?»  
Un flebile sospirò uscì dalle labbra di Crowley, che aveva abbassato il viso, per poi risollevarlo e incatenare gli occhi a quelli del suo angelo.  
«Assurdo, non è vero? Inizialmente non la volevo neanche tra i piedi, perché mi ci sono legato in questo modo? Non so niente di lei, eppure sento di sapere tutto. Mi vuoi dire che razza di senso ha e perché mi sento così ridicolmente triste, eh?»  
Un moto di tenerezza travolse Aziraphale. Sentiva esattamente ciò sentiva lui, ed il fatto di saperlo lo faceva sentire meno solo.  
Gli posò le mani sulle guance, poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
«Qualunque cosa sia la sento anche io. Questo è un legame che non riesco a comprendere.»  
Quasi soffiò quest’ultima frase, per poi chiudere gli occhi. Crowley fece lo stesso, lasciandosi andare subito dopo ad una smorfia.  
«Mi sento strano», sussurrò nell’avvertire la medesima sensazione simile a quella provata durante il loro primo bacio.

«Emma Lyra, torna giù immediatamente!»  
Era assai raro che Crowley si rivolgesse a sua figlia con entrambi i suoi nomi, eccetto quando era particolarmente arrabbiato o preoccupato. La bambina però si era sollevata in aria sulle sue ali di colore diverso, facendo una capriola.  
«Non voglio!» esclamò divertita, finendo poi col battere la testa sul soffitto. «Ahi!»  
«Ecco, ben ti sta! Se fossimo all’aperto dovrei tenerti legata con uno spago, come un palloncino. Torna immediatamente giù, ora», insistette indispettito. Se a quell’età i bambini imparavano a leggere a scrivere, a conoscere il mondo, El stava già scoprendo se stessa. A volare aveva imparato a pochi mesi, per grande gioia dei suoi genitori. Adesso stava imparando a cambiare aspetto, a materializzare oggetti di grandezza e forma varia a suo piacimento, altrettanto problematico.  
«Ahi! Tu sei cattivo ed io non scendo!» piagnucolò massaggiandosi il punto dolorante.  
«Non costringermi ad afferrarti.»  
In realtà Crowley ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, El aveva cinque anni, ma era terribilmente forzuta per la sua età, per questo preferiva non mettersela contro. Ma insomma, un po’ di rispetto!  
Aziraphale arrivò per salvare suo marito. Con i suoi modi di fare più dolci e pazienti, El era sempre più disposta ad ascoltare lui che Crowley.  
«Tesoro, scendi di lì, coraggio», le disse gentilmente. La bambina allora sorrise e si abbassò pian piano sulle sue bellissime ali bianche e nere.  
«Tsk… non è giusto così», borbottò il demone a braccia conserte, forse anche lievemente geloso.  
«Lo sai che oggi mi sono diventati i capelli blu? Erano tutti drizzati sulla testa!» raccontò El entusiasta.  
«Blu? E immagino che tuo padre ti abbia incitata», l’angelo guardò suo marito con fare di rimprovero, sapendo quanto quest’ultimo si divertisse nel vedere la bambina cambiare aspetto.  
«Io non ho fatto niente, perché deve essere sempre colpa mia?» si lamentò, infatti.  
El rise, facendosi mettere giù.  
«Guarda, guarda! Ho imparato a fare anche un’altra cosa!»  
Dicendo ciò unì le mani, allontanandole poco dopo e creando un fascio di luce dai riflessi argentei. Aziraphale sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso nel non avvertire alcun calore. In genere la luce rappresentava sempre qualcosa di benevolo, ma in quel caso, con le mani di El così vicino, sentiva solo un gran senso di oppressione e inquietudine.  
«El… ora basta…» gli sussurrò l’angelo, in evidente difficoltà.  
«Ma perché? Guarda, la luce è bella e brilla!» insistette la bambina, non comprendendo il motivo di tale reazione.  
«El, fermati!» Crowley alzò la voce, avvertendo le stesse sensazioni di Aziraphale. Come se quella luce argentata gli avesse avvolto l’anima, stringendola, soffocandola per annichilirla.  
La bambina di fatto si fermò, con il viso arrossato e le lacrime agli occhi, colpita nell’orgoglio.  
«Ma perché?! Cattivo!» piagnucolò.  
«Non sono cattivo. Quando dico di fermarti, devi fermarti, potresti fare del male a qualcuno.»  
Forse Crowley aveva usato il tono sbagliato. Non era certo colpa di El, lei era semplicemente curiosa e i suoi poteri venivano fuori pian piano. Forse era stato la paura di non conoscere e di non saperlo gestire a portarlo ad essere così duro.  
Sua figlia arricciò le labbra, guardandolo per qualche istante.  
«Non è vero. Io sono buona, non faccio male a nessuno!»  
Ricominciò a piangere, questa volta in modo meno contenuto. Aziraphale subito tese le braccia per stringerla.  
«El, no. È tutto a posto, davv-»  
Fece per dire qualcosa, ma di fatto si ritrovò immobilizzato. El emanava sempre un energia dirompente, ma in quel preciso momento la sua forza era scoppiata, immobilizzando sia lui che Crowley.  
«Che diamine?!» esclamò quest’ultimo. «Ma che succede? Non riesco a muovermi.»  
Avrebbe voluto portarsi una mano vicino alla gola, perché ancora una volta si sentì soffocare, non da dentro, ma dall’alto, l’aria era divenuta incredibilmente pesante, e tutto ciò era avvenuto nel momento in cui El si era lasciata andare al pianto.  
Aziraphale tentò di contrastarla, seppur inutilmente. D’altronde, non aveva intenzione di far male alla sua bambina in nessun modo, quindi non voleva esagerare.  
«El… El… calmati, ti prego», sussurrò. «Va tutto bene, è tutto a posto, ma ti prego… ora smetti di piangere… per favore.»  
Fu proprio il suo tono sofferente a convincerla. El si sforzò per calmarsi, poco a poco, fin quando il pianto isterico non lasciò posto a dei gemiti e a degli spasmi.  
Crowley quasi si accasciò e fu costretto ad aggrapparsi al tavolo per non cadere.  
«Per Satana, me la sono vista brutta…» commentò, con il fiato corto. Poi guardò Aziraphale. Avevano sempre saputo che El sarebbe stata diversa, che avrebbe mostrato capacità e poteri particolari, ma vederlo, provarlo era un’altra cosa. Aziraphale sospirò, leggermente più tranquillo, ma un po’ scosso. El era ancora troppo piccola per gestire i suoi poteri, avrebbe dovuto imparare per il suo bene e affinché nessuno le recasse disturbo.  
O la considerasse una minaccia.  
«Vi ho fatto male…?» mormorò la bambina dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, con una vocina piccola e spaventata. L’angelo la strinse subito tra le braccia con fare protettiva.  
Finché ce ne sarebbe stata la possibilità, avrebbero preservato la sua innocenza.  
«No, tesoro mio. È tutto a posto, adesso sì», sospirò, posandole un bacio sulla testa. «È vero, tu sei buona e non fai del male a nessuno.»  
Non era la prima volta che El dava dimostrazione del suo potere, ma era la prima volta che mostrava un qualcosa di così distruttivo.  
«Non lo controllo», mormorò ancora, stretta a lui. Crowley, tornato in sé, si avvicinò, accarezzando la schiena della bambina.  
«Sei ancora troppo piccola per poterti controllare. Imparerai crescendo», la tranquillizzò. Ci credeva veramente, nonostante lui e Aziraphale non ne avessero idea. El non era un angelo, non era un demone, era una via di mezzo e nessuno, neanche loro, potevano effettivamente conoscerne le conseguenze. Una cosa però la sapevano bene, se qualcuno avesse considerato El un pericolo, avrebbero potuto eliminarla. O anche peggio, perché talvolta non era la morte la fine più terribile.

-

El era talmente giù di corda che il suo solito buon umore sembrava essere svanito. Era sprofondata nella tristezza, nella malinconia più che altro, ma Anathema non avrebbe saputo dire il perché. Lei e la bambina avevano fatto amicizia, ma El sembrava non volersi ancora sbilanciare troppo.  
«Qualsiasi cosa sia successa puoi parlarmene, giuro solennemente che non ne farò parola con quei due», promise la strega, seduta ai piedi del letto. El era distesa, con la testa poggiata sul cuscino e la osservava stancamente.  
«Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se non fossi mai nata», rivelò dopo qualche istante di silenzio, al che la strega sgranò gli occhi.  
«Questa è la cosa più stupida che potessi dirmi. E perché sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi mai nata, sentiamo?»  
«Perché io sono pericolosa!» esclamò, mettendosi seduta. «Lo sono per natura, tutti hanno paura di me. E poi causo solo problemi.»  
Dopo averla vista felice e triste, adesso le toccava anche vederla arrabbiata. Anathema non capì, ma non si spostò di un millimetro.  
«Non è una risposta sufficiente. Qualsiasi cosa sia, ti prenderò sul serio. Mi sono già fatta delle teorie, ma aspetto che tu mi dia una conferma. Allora… sei qui per loro, non è vero? Non è un caso che Aziraphale e Crowley si siano tanto legati a te. E non può esserlo neanche il fatto che la tua aura sia la perfetta unione delle loro.»  
El si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, quasi con rassegnazione. Quello stava diventando un peso troppo grosso per lei. Così, senza dire una parola, si inginocchiò su un materasso. Chiuse gli occhi e solo allora Anathema si rese conto che il suo aspetto stava cambiando.  
I capelli di un biondo così strano e sfibrato riacquistarono colore, diventando di un biondo chiaro, quasi bianco, con numerose ciocche colorate di rosso che davano alla sua chioma un effetto striato.  
E poi da dietro la sua schiena apparvero le ali. Una bianca e una nera, entrambe apparentemente morbide ma resistenti.  
Ancora una volta, la strega si era ritrovata impossibilitata dal muoversi, con le labbra schiuse per lo shock. Ora qualcosa percepiva e ora capiva che le sue teorie non erano poi così assurde.  
«El. Oh, El. Tu sei…»  
Nel sentirsi chiamare per una seconda volta, la bambina aprì gli occhi, meravigliosamente unici, bicromatici. E in quegli occhi Anathema ci rivide il demone e l’angelo che tanto conosceva.  
«Io nono sono ancora, in realtà. Ma immagino che a questo punto tutte le tue supposizioni si siano rivelate esatte.»


	9. La minaccia

Erano stati dei mesi tranquilli e pian piano l’agitazione e i dubbi avevano lasciato posto ad una dolce rassegnazione. Non si poteva sapere cosa il futuro riservasse, per questo era inutile darsi tanta pena. Tanto più importante era vivere il presente, così gioioso.  
In quella giornata così tranquilla, Crowley si ritrovava ad essere piuttosto impaziente. Non aveva mai amato avere la casa piena di gente, in fondo non era lui quello socievole della coppia. Aziraphale, al contrario, adorava circondarsi di amici che gli volevano bene. E che avevano preso anche piuttosto bene la notizia della sua tanto straordinaria gravidanza. In particolar modo, Anathema e Madam Tracy sembravano le più prese da quell’evento. Anche Adam e I Quelli avevano saputo e, dopo un più che giustificato shock, parevano aver accettato di buon grado la cosa. Dopo angeli, demoni, streghe e Apocalissi, quella sembrava quasi una cosa normale.  
«Ma perché rosa? Chi ha stabilito che per le femmine ci vuole il rosa? Questo è sessista», la protesta di Pepper non era tardata ad arrivare dinnanzi a tutti quei doni da parte di Anathema e Madam Tracy, che prese dall’entusiasmo avevano forse un tantino esagerato: il tavolo basso di fronte il divano infatti era pieno di roba per neonato, dai ciucci ai vestiti, ai bavaglini, era tutto troppo.  
Aziraphale però non sembrava molto d’accordo. Tutt’altro, dire che fosse costantemente intrappolato in una nuvola che gli faceva vedere tutto in rosa, per l’appunto, era dir poco.  
«Io invece trovo tutto ciò adorabile», sussurrò, prendendo tra le mani una tutina di ciniglia rosa e bianca. «Ho sempre adorato i vestiti per neonato.»  
Crowley si ritrovò a fare una smorfia, attento a non farsi vedere. Detestava il rosa in tutte le sue sfumature. Avrebbe potuto forse accettare il viola, al massimo. Avrebbe preferito il nero, ma Aziraphale gli aveva detto che per una bambina non era opportuno. Ma andava bene così. Gli bastava vederlo così felice e con quegli occhi luccicanti per star bene. Nonostante si sentisse decisamente a disagio, non era ancora pronto a mostrare il suo lato tenero davanti a tutti.  
«Come ti senti? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese un’apprensiva Madam Tracy.  
«Sto bene, davvero. Sono pur sempre un angelo, ci vuole molto di più per mettermi k.o.», la rassicurò Aziraphale.  
Era sempre un angelo sì, ma un angelo diverso. Per suo grande sollievo non era ingrassato poi tanto come temeva, anche se Crowley gli ripeteva sempre che in ogni caso non avrebbe avuto importanza. Certo il suo ventre si era ingrandito un po’, segno che quella vita continuava a crescere dentro di lui. Emma. O Lyra. Ancora non sapevano bene quale dei due sarebbe stato il suo nome, ma molto meglio non prendere il discorso.  
Adam stava ascoltando in silenzio la conversazione tra Anathema e Madame Tracy, quando ad un certo punto, seduto sul pavimento per come si trovava, sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Ma… da dove uscirà?»  
Subito dopo si era sentito un tonfo: Newton era andato a sbattere contro una parete e si era lasciato andato ad un lamento, ma nessuno ci aveva fatto caso più di tanto. Crowley si era lasciato andare ad un’altra smorfia esaustiva, ma ci pensò Pepper a dare voce a ciò che gli passava per la testa.  
«Ma che razza di domanda è?»  
«Ma è una domanda legittima, mi pare! Come funziona per gli angeli?»  
Calò un silenzio generale. In effetti nessuno ne sapeva nulla, anche Aziraphale stesso, che ci aveva pensato molto spesso, per poi ricacciare subito dopo la domanda, non seppe che dire.  
«Beh, si schioccano le dita e il bambino nasce, facile, no?» si inventò Crowley, sperando di avere ragione, perché in caso non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare altro. Anathema però mandò in frantumi i suoi sogni.  
«Sai, sono abbastanza sicura che non funzioni così. Sarebbe troppo facile.»  
«Certo, non sia mai che io debba affrontare qualcosa di semplice. Ti avverto strega, sono di stomaco debole, non posso sopportare nulla di strano.»  
Anathema si portò le mani sui fianchi, indispettita. Lei e Crowley si ritrovavano a battibeccare spesso, forse perché il demone talvolta mancava totalmente di tatto.  
«È una cosa naturale, non strana. E devi smetterla di chiamarmi strega con fare dispregiativo. E tu, Newton, potresti anche prendere le mie difese una volta tanto.»  
Suo marito però si trovava ancora con le mani sul naso dolorante che aveva sbattuto poco prima, alla domanda di Adam.  
«Perché vi ricordate di me solo in questi momenti?»  
Aziraphale alzò gli occhi al cielo, paziente. Sicuramente lei avrebbe avuto da divertirsi, una volta nata, se la immaginava già contesa tra Anathema e Crowley.  
Ad un tratto sentì qualcosa di strano. O almeno, a lui risultò strano, perché di fatto era la prima volta che sentiva la bambina calciare.  
«Fermi tutti, si è mossa!» esclamò all’improvviso. E, a quel suo ordine, effettivamente tutti si fermarono. Madam Tracy tirò su col naso.  
«Che cosa meravigliosa, è sempre bello vedere una vita che cresce.»  
«Si è mossa? E fa male?» domandò uno stupito Brian.  
«No che non fa male, è una cosa normale!» gli fece notare Pepper.  
«Sì, ma non è mica una bambina come gli altri. Posso sentire?» chiese poi Adam.  
«Posso anche io? Sembra interessante», aggiunse Wensleydale.  
Crowley aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi infastidito ed anche parecchio geloso. Non amava già la compagnia di suo, ancor meno amava che stessero tutti addosso al suo Aziraphale.  
«Ehi, ehi! Aria, circolare!» fece loro segno di allontanarsi, con un tono di rimprovero. Questo fece sorridere l’angelo, suo marito non riusciva molto bene nel tentativo di nascondere il fastidio.  
«Vuoi sentire tu, caro?» gli domandò dolce. Crowley in un primo momento arrossì, ma poi annuì lentamente. Poggiò la mano sul suo ventre un po’ più tondo e, dopo qualche secondo di nulla più totale, avverti un sonore calcio sotto il palmo della mano.  
«Si è… si è mossa!», esclamò stupito, con gli occhi lucidi. «L’ha fatto di nuovo. Io le piaccio!»  
Fu in quel momento che Anathema smise di riservare mentalmente a Crowley insulti vari. Lo trovò terribilmente tenero con quel suo modo di fare, nonostante il suo caratteraccio sarebbe stato un buon padre.  
E di questo ne era certo anche Aziraphale. Se la sarebbero cavata entrambi, con le loro diversità e caratteri diametralmente opposti, avrebbero cresciuto quella bambina.  
«Ma cos’hai qui?» domandò ad un certo punto Crowley, scivolando con la mano verso il basso. Aziraphale si toccò il punto da lui indicato e sfiorando poi al di sotto della camicia poté avvertire qualcosa di strano.  
«Io non saprei… sembra una cicatrice.»  
«Una cicatrice? E quando te la saresti procurata?!» domandò il demone con apprensione. In tutto ciò, Adam aveva assunto un’espressione pensierosa.  
«Ho capito! Forse è di là che la bambina uscirà.»  
Oh, ancora con quella storia? Però, pensandoci, non era così assurda come idea. Aziraphale fece una smorfia, guardando poi Anathema.  
«Credi sia possibile?»  
La strega fece spallucce. Ne sapeva tanto quanto loro.  
«Potrebbe, in realtà avrebbe senso. Ma credo che lo scopriremo quando arriverà il momento di farla nascere.»  
Crowley aggrottò la fronte, sbuffando. Se solo ci pensava andava in panico. E lui non poteva andare in panico, anche perché avrebbe fatto troppo male al suo orgoglio già ferito.  
«Io preferisco non pensarci», proferì infine.

Quando tutti i loro ospiti se ne furono andati, circa due ore più tardi, Crowley poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Per quanto possibile, voleva godere dei momenti da solo con Aziraphale, visto che tra un po’ di tempo sarebbero stati in tre. E, soprattutto, avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con un neonato che niente avrebbe avuto a che vedere con i bambini umani.  
«Sì!» esultò il demone ad un certo punto, con l’angelo poggiato alla sua spalla. «Ce l’ho fatta. Imparo in fretta a suonare, vero?»  
Aziraphale annuì, con gli occhi chiusi. La mano sinistra, su cui anulare vi era una fede in oro bianco, stava stretta al suo braccio.  
«Sì, impari in fretta, che melodia dolce», sussurrò ad un certo punto. Crowley smise all’improvviso di suonare. Non lo faceva neanche a posta, lui voleva fare la rockstar, mica il cantautore di canzoni melense.  
«Non era esattamente a questo che miravo»  
«Dovresti continuare, a lei piace.»  
Quello era giocare sporco. Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo, rendendosi conto di essersi già vergognosamente rammollito.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Pensi che lei sarà fiera di me? Insomma, immagino che non sono l’essere migliore che si possa desiderare come genitore, ma farò del mio meglio.»  
Fu allora che Aziraphale aprì gli occhi, tirandolo per un braccio.  
«Ma caro, tu sei la persona migliore. È così fortunata ad avere te», gli sussurrò, dolce e paziente, perché per quanto Crowley fosse forte, ogni tanto aveva bisogno anche lui di rassicurazioni.  
«E ad avere te», gli rispose lui, ad un passo dalle sue labbra. Dopo una giornata intera in cui erano stati costretti a rimanere lontani, era arrivato il momento di rimediare.  
O forse no.  
Qualcuno picchiò con violenza alla porta della loro silenziosa casa. Aziraphale si trovava ancora con le labbra incollate a quelle di Crowley e, ad una certa, si ritrovò a picchiettargli su una spalla.  
«Caro, vai, potrebbe essere importante.»  
Non con poco fastidio, il demone si scostò, augurandosi che fosse davvero qualcosa di tanto importante da portarlo ad interrompersi. Si sarebbe aspettato qualunque cosa, meno che ritrovarsi davanti dopo mesi Gabriel, ma stavolta in compagnia di Belzebù.  
«Ci rivediamo, demone», disse l’arcangelo atono. Crowley strinse un pugno.  
«Che cosa ci fate voi qui?»  
«Ringrazia che non ti siamo comparsi direttamente dentro casa.»  
«Sì, perché è stata una mia idea», parlò a quel punto Belzebù, facendosi avanti. «Demone Crowley, noi dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Perché? Non abbiamo niente da dirci!» esclamò sulla difensiva. Si ritrovò ad imprecare mentalmente, anche a maledirsi. Aveva sperato di non avere problemi, ma forse era stato un po’ stupido a convincersene.  
«Crowley, che succede?» domandò Aziraphale, ancora dentro. Seguì un lungo sguardo tra Gabriel e Crowley, di sfida e rabbia.  
«Ve lo chiedo un’ultima volta. Cosa siete venuti a fare?»  
Belzebù afferrò saldamente il braccio del demone.  
«Se c’è qualcuno che qui fa le domande, quelli siamo noi. Vuoi spargere sangue inutile o sarai ragionevole?»  
Crowley sentì di odiarla in quel momento, ma Belzebù aveva ragione: doveva rimanere calmo e non essere impulsivo, visto che non conosceva le loro intenzioni, ma avrebbe comunque potuto immaginarle.  
«E va bene», sibilò.  
Aziraphale era rimasto per qualche istante sotto shock quando aveva visto quei due. Subito si era alzato in piedi e Crowley gli era arrivato vicino, stringendolo in una morsa protettiva.  
«Suvvia, non c’è bisogno di stare così sulla difensiva», affermò Gabriel con un insopportabile tono saccente. «Oh, Aziraphale. Adesso capisco perché mi sei sembrato così diverso l’ultima volta che ti ho visto.»  
L’angelo si irrigidì ancora, capendo che loro sapevano.  
Ovvio che sapessero, come poteva sperare di nasconderlo?  
«Voi come… come…?»  
«Dovresti essere un po’ più diretto e girarci meno intorno», Belzebù rimproverò Gabriel e poi si rivolse agli altri due.  
«Dopo che è stato qui l’ultima volta, ha avvertito me di ciò che aveva sentito. Così vi abbiamo tenuto d’occhio e alla fine le nostre supposizioni si sono rivelate esatte.»  
L’arcangelo indicò Aziraphale.  
«Voi due avete concepito quella cosa che emana un potere forte.»  
Nel sentirlo parlare con cpsì poco rispetto della vita che insieme avevano creato, Crowley compì un passo in avanti.  
«Attento a come parli, oppure giuro che te le sssstrappo quelle ali!» esclamò, furioso e facendo così venir fuori la sua vera natura da serpente. Aziraphale però non si era staccato un solo attimo da lui. Sapeva che se non lo avesse trattenuto, avrebbe finito col compiere qualche gesto inconsulto.  
«Crowley… rimani calmo, okay? Niente mosse avventate», sussurrò dolce, per poi rivolgersi al suo superiore con un tono più duro. «Non avevamo idea che fosse possibile una cosa del genere, ma è successo. E comunque sia… quello che noi facciamo oramai non è più affar vostro.»  
«Beh, tecnicamente lo è, dal momento che non sappiamo cosa ti cresce dentro. Mezzo angelo e mezzo demone, un miscuglio che potrebbe generare chissà quale essere pericoloso», tornò a parlare Gabriel.  
«Non è pericolosa! E poi… un essere celeste arriverebbe ad uccidere un bambino?» gli domandò Crowley, nonostante sapesse bene che sì, sarebbe stato in grado perfettamente.  
«Diventerà grande prima o poi e anche il suo potere. Fattene una ragione, esistono i demoni e gli angeli, ma non esiste una via di mezzo. In fondo sapete anche voi quanto questa cosa sia imprevedibile», Gabriel si era avvicinato di molto, ma Crowley non aveva indietreggiato. Dovevano passare sul suo corpo prima di far del male a sua figlia.  
Belzebù sbuffò.  
«In breve, visto che non abbiamo alcuna certezza, non possiamo mettere in pericolo Inferno, Paradiso e tutto quanto solo perché voi non avete prestato abbastanza attenzione.»  
«Non ne avevamo idea! Che cosa volete farmi?»  
Era stata una domanda stupida. Le loro intenzioni erano palesi e ciò aveva letteralmente terrorizzato Aziraphale. Vide Belzebù guardarlo con gli occhi vacui e spenti e tendere una mano verso di lui.  
«Sarà indolore», disse solamente. Fu allora che Crowley capì che doveva mandare al diavolo i suoi tentativi di starsene al suo posto, perché c’era a rischio la sua famiglia.  
«No, ferma!» gridò. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, neanche a Dio, di strappare via la vita che lui e Aziraphale avevano creato.  
Accadde tutto così velocemente che l’angelo quasi non se ne rese conto. Non avvertì niente e Belzebù sembrava essersi immobilizzata.  
«Ma cosa…?» domandò infatti, incontrando una certa resistenza, un po’ come se fra lei ed Aziraphale ci fosse stato una sorta di muro invisibile.   
Gabriel assottigliò lo sguardo, sospettoso.  
«Spostati, demone, lascia fare a me», ordinò, prima di rendersi conto che quell’angelo risultasse adesso intoccabile.  
«Che cos’hai fatto?»  
«I-io non ho fatto niente, davvero», si difese Aziraphale. La paura lo aveva totalmente paralizzato, non era opera sua quello scudo di protezione.  
Crowley nel frattempo si era fiondato su Gabriel, afferrandolo malamente per allontanarlo.  
«Ssstai lontano, state lontani tutti e due, voi maledetti! Vi ucciderò ssse dovessse esssere necesssario!»  
Aziraphale capì dal suo modo di parlare che doveva star perdendo la lucidità.  
«Crowley, trattieniti, non fare nulla di avventato, fallo per me, fallo per noi», cercò di farlo ragionare. Il demone tremava e osservava Gabriel con rabbia, mentre Belzebù aveva appena ottenuto consapevolezza di qualcosa.  
«Non riesco ad avvicinarmi a lui. È come se ci fosse una specie di muro. Assurdo…» sussurrò.  
Assurdo, ma neanche troppo. Nessuno sapeva cosa ne poteva venir fuori da un essere che era per metà angelo e per metà demone. E anche se quella creatura non era ancora nata, stava mostrando una forza difensiva davvero ammirevole, tanto forte da impedire perfino a lei e a Gabriel di fare qualcosa.  
«Hai sentito bene, Arcangelo?» fece Crowley, stringendolo con più rabbia. «A quanto pare non è così facile come pensavi.»  
«Non toccarmi, demone, vedi di pensare lucidamente. Se può fermare noi, immagina cosa potrebbe fare se la lasciamo vivere.»  
«Questo. Non. Vi. Riguarda! Se provate di nuovo ad avvicinarvi, giuro che vi uccido. Mi farei bruciare dall’acqua santa per proteggerli, se servisse!»  
Ad Aziraphale vennero gli occhi lucidi. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato una cosa simile. Crowley non doveva morire, nessuno doveva morire.  
Belzebù sbuffò irritata, guardando il suo sottoposto.  
«È forte. Lo sta proteggendo. Questo è incredibile…»  
«È spaventoso», la corresse Gabriel. «Sei uno stolto, demone. Non capisci che se non siamo noi, lo farà comunque qualcun altro?»  
Crowley batté le palpebre. Giusto… gli altri.  
«Chi lo sa…? Lo sa qualcun altro? Hai parlato? Avanti, dimmelo!» alzò la voce.  
Stufo, Gabriel si staccò.  
«Non lo sa nessuno, eccetto noi, una notizia del genere porterebbe molto scompiglio. Anche se non parlo, comunque verranno a saperlo.»  
«Non succederà. Se uno dei due parla… non mi importa quali saranno le conseguenze, ma giuro che vi uccido. Dovete lasciarci in pace», sibilò ancora. In realtà sia Gabriel che Belzebù sembravano abbastanza confusi circa la questione, forse nessuno dei due si aspettava di essere frenato in tal modo.  
«Non dimenticheremo della tua minaccia di morte, ma ad ogni modo la cosa non ci tocca più di tanto», gli disse Belzebù. «Avete generato qualcosa di molto potente, questa e solo questa è stata la vostra fortuna. Immagino non possiamo far nulla… per ora…»  
«Che cosa vorresti dire? Ehi… voi!» di nuovo cercò di aggrapparsi a Gabriel, ma quest’ultimo lo spinse via violentemente.  
«Mi hai già toccato abbastanza, sporco demone. Hai osato minacciarci di morte, ma non sei tu quello che ci interessa, per ora», poi guardò Aziraphale. «Non pensare di poter stare tranquillo.»  
Aziraphale tremò appena, ma più che sulla sua di paura si concentrò su quella che era l’espressione delle due entità.  
Erano loro ad avere paura.  
Paura di qualcosa che non conoscevano e che probabilmente non sapevano come affrontare.  
Era davvero così terribile?  
«Bastardo!» Crowey lo insultò e gli corse incontro, ritrovandosi quasi a cadere, poiché sia Gabriel che Belzebù erano spariti. «Dove sono andati? Giuro che li ammazzo!»  
Aziraphale gli si avvicinò, stringendolo e poggiando il viso sulla sua schiena.  
«Crowley… Crowley, è tutto a posto.»  
Lo sentì rilassarsi appena sotto il suo tocco e poi sospirare.  
«Non è tutto a posto, non lo è per niente. Hai visto quello che hanno provato a fare? Volevano…volevano…»  
«Ma non è successo. Lei… si è protetta, ha protetto entrambi. È forte Crowley, per questo la temono. Per questo vorrebbero eliminarla», si rese conto. Si era immaginato, anzi, in realtà lo avevano fatto entrambi, una tale evenienza, ma viverlo era molto diverso. Forse per gli altri quella bambina era un errore, un’anomalia, un pericolo, ma non per loro.  
«Hai sentito cos’hanno detto, vero? Anche gli altri verranno a saperlo. Nessuno deve toccarvi, dovranno passare sul mio corpo», Crowley parlava concitato e provato, tutte le sue paure stavano venendo fuori in quel preciso istante. Aziraphale capì che era compito suo, per quella volta, rassicurarlo.  
«Non dovremmo arrivare a tanto. Dovremmo solo fare attenzione… soprattutto dopo che sarà nata. Ho l’impressione che loro… torneranno…»  
Crowley si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo al suo, stringendogli le spalle.  
«Ho una paura fottuta, angelo, non posso nasconderlo. Ho paura che non sarò in grado di proteggere né lei né te.»  
Sussurrò quest’ultime parole, la voce era venuta a mancare. Aziraphale poggiò la fronte sulla sua, impaurito sì, ma anche stranamente speranzoso.  
«Hanno provato ad uccidere anche noi una volta, ma infine ci hanno lasciati in pace. Con lei potrebbero fare lo stesso.»  
«Vorrei poterla pensare come te», mormorò, stringendolo e cullandolo dolcemente. Non voleva mettere al mondo un figlio solo per vederlo morire, sarebbe stato un dolore troppo grande da sopportare. «Se solo avessi una certezza, almeno una…»  
Il futuro era infame, perché incerto. Incerto per gli umani e incerto anche per loro. Adesso sapevano entrambi, con certezza assoluta, che non sarebbe stato facile, che la paura sarebbe diventata la loro miglior compagna, ma che alla fine ne sarebbero usciti vincitori. Dovevano, perché non contemplavano neanche un’altra opzione.  
«Io ti amo. Pensi possa bastare come certezza?» domandò Aziraphale. Crowley sorrise appena. Era crollato per un breve istante, ma sapeva di doversi riprendere, ora come non mai. Venissero pure a minacciarli, che scendesse in terra l’Inferno o il Paradiso, avrebbero difeso insieme ciò che avevano.  
«Sì… Ti amo anche io», lo abbracciò delicato, poggiando il viso sulla sua spalla. «Anche se è una situazione orribile… se tornassi indietro, rifarei tutto.»  
Un pazzo, si ritrovò a pensare. Erano pazzi entrambi, gli unici in tutto l’universo che avevano sfidato le normali convenzioni ed erano arrivati a questo.  
«Ahi… hai sentito? Ha scalciato di nuovo», sussurrò ad un certo punto Aziraphale.  
«Ho sentito. Penso volesse ricordare ad entrambi che abbiamo qualcosa di bello per cui lottare. Noi.»  
La minaccia non li aveva separati neanche per un istante, li aveva solo uniti di più. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se magari avessero conosciuto il loro futuro. Ma esso era così, misterioso e sfuggente, ineffabile e talvolta crudele.


	10. Ricordare il futuro

Anathema era rimasta per dei minuti infiniti ad osservare El. Non poteva crederci, aveva avuto ragione sin dall’inizio. Lei esisteva, era lì, ma non faceva propriamente parte di quel posto, anzi, di quella linea temporale.  
La ragazzina era rimasta a farsi osservare, sentendo gli occhi bruciare a causa del pianto. Adesso si sentiva un po’ più leggera, ora che non doveva portare da sola il peso di quel segreto.  
«El, tu sei… accidenti, sei davvero bellissima», fu la prima cosa che Anathema riuscì a dire e in modo più assoluto non era una bugia. Aveva delle ali splendide e degli occhi penetranti e unici, somigliava sia a Crowley che ad Aziraphale.  
«Lo pensi davvero?» domandò lei, strofinandosi il viso. La strega, che in un primo momento di sorpresa aveva indietreggiato, si fece più vicina.  
«Allora è vero… tu vieni dal futuro?»  
El annuì lentamente. Sembrava non essere rimasta traccia della bambina allegra e vivace che aveva conosciuto.  
«Sono dovuta venire qui… perché il mio futuro è orribile.»  
«Perché è orribile? Cosa succede?»  
Lei si immobilizzò con le labbra serrate. Anathema poté vedere nei suoi occhi la paura, il terrore, la tristezza e il trauma. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta doveva essere tanto orribile da bloccarle il respiro.  
«Io… non me la sento ancora di dirtelo… sappi solo che c’entra la mia famiglia e che io devo salvarla.»  
La strega si sistemò gli occhiali, paziente. Doveva affrontare la cosa un passo alla volta se voleva sperarne di venirne fuori.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo, El. Prima di tutto vorrei sapere… come hai fatto ad arrivare fin qui? A questo puoi rispondere?»  
La ragazzina annuì, accarezzandosi le piume per tranquillizzarsi.  
«È una mia capacità, quella di saltare nel tempo. Quando ero più piccola non riuscivo a controllarlo, accadeva e basta. Adesso sono diventata un po’ più brava, ma non troppo, in realtà», sollevò lo sguardo. «Non era esattamente in questo punto del tempo in cui volevo arrivare, il fatto è che è difficile capire dove andare. Nel momento in cui salto – indietro o avanti – è come… è come se mi ritrovassi in un lungo corridoio dove ci sono tante porte. Ed ogni porta corrisponde ad un punto del tempo, capisci? Devi essere molto brava a beccare il punto giusto ed io beh… sono capitata qui, dove non sono ancora nata e dove i miei si sono appena messi insieme.»  
Anathema cercò di annotare mentalmente tutte quelle informazioni: El saltava nel tempo e accidentalmente era capitata lì.  
«Oh… come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?»  
«Beh, sei stata tu a spronarmi a farlo. Cioè, la te del futuro.»  
«La me del futuro?!» esclamò sconvolta. Quanto era diventata incosciente la se stessa di dodici anni dopo? «Oh! Va bene, senti, io penso che tu dovresti dirlo ad Aziraphale e Crowley, se è vero che questa cosa li riguarda.»  
El congiunse le mani, supplichevole e disperata.  
«Ti prego, non farne parola! Non sai quanto vorrei dir loro la verità, ma ho paura di non essere creduta, ho paura di perdere di nuovo questa felicità che sto provando. Ci ho anche pensato, sai? A rimanere qui, intendo. Ma non posso, non è il mio tempo, non ancora, sarebbe troppo egoistico e non so quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze. Tu non sai cosa ho provato nel rivederli quando sono arrivata e quanto sia stato difficile far finta di non conoscerli.»  
A fatica, El stava trattenendo le lacrime. Quel qualcosa che tanto la turbava doveva avere a che fare con la morte, Anathema ne era più che sicura.  
«Ti prego, non piangere. Non dirò nulla ovviamente, ma non puoi continuare ad omettere che vieni dal futuro. Mi chiedo come mai quei due non abbiano ancora capito…»  
«Loro in realtà sanno, ma non sanno di sapere. Sono più che certa che da quando sono qui hanno iniziato a percepire qualcosa. La mia presenza fa ricordare loro il futuro, anche se a sprazzi e in maniera confusa.»  
«Aspetta, loro vedono il futuro?»  
«No, loro ricordano il futuro, è diverso. I ricordi sono i miei e posso trasmetterli a loro. Ma ancora non ci arrivano, tutto questo è più difficile di quanto pensassi.»  
El si risedette, tirando su col naso, non accorgendosi neanche di come Anathema la stessa guardando. Quella ragazzina era forte, non solo fisicamente, ma anche di cuore e di mente. Stava sopportando un peso e un dolore lancinanti e sempre col sorriso sulle labbra. Adesso che conosceva buona parte della sua storia, era decisa ad aiutarla. Dopotutto le voleva bene, le aveva voluto ben fin da subito e adesso capiva il perché.  
«Non preoccuparti, in qualche modo ne verremo fuori. Non possiamo sprecare quest’opportunità. Amh, dimmi… come sono nel futuro?» chiese, cercando un attimo di alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
Ed El effettivamente sorrise.  
«Non sei molto diversa da adesso. Sei sposata con Newton e hai due bambini, due gemelli.»  
La strega sgranò gli occhi.  
«Due gemelli, io? Ma cosa…?»  
«Sto meglio adesso, grazie!» senza neanche farla finire di parlare, El si alzò in piedi, modificando il suo aspetto e nascondendo nuovamente ciò che era per davvero.

Dalla camera da letto non proveniva alcun suono. Chissà se Anathema era davvero riuscita a calmare El, infine. O a capire magari cosa stesse succedendo, perché era abbastanza chiaro che la ragazzina non fosse ben disposta ad aprirsi con loro.  
«Abbiamo svuotato quasi tutto? I miei libri però li porto a mano, non vorrei che si rovinassero, li metterò nella tua auto», aveva appena deciso l’angelo, con grande dissenso del suo fidanzato.  
«Certo, non sia mai che i tuoi tomi noiosi si danneggino», Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo, osservando l’appartamento quasi vuoto. «Anche se staremo da me, per ora, volevo dirti che forse avrei trovato una casa più grande, è un po’ fuori città, ma penso che potrebbe piacerti e… perché mi guardi così?»  
Il demone aveva smesso di parlare poiché l’angelo lo osservava sorpreso e divertito.  
«Hai già pensato proprio a tutto.»  
«Voglio solo farti una sorpresa, angelo. A proposito, El verrà davvero con noi?»  
«Mh, vuoi lasciarla da sola?»  
«Io non ho mai detto questo», si guardò intorno, abbassando la voce. «Pensi che la lascerei da sola dopo che mi ci sono così legato?»  
Aziraphale avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli quanto tenero fosse, ma non ce nu fu bisogno, poiché El gli era comparsa all’improvviso dietro, anche se non si spiegava il come, e si era aggrappata al suo braccio.  
«Lo sapevo che mi volevi bene! Ti voglio bene anche io», disse dolce. Crowley arrossì, sentendosi colto in fragrante.  
«E tu da dove sei saltata fuori? Fai finta che non abbia detto nulla!» disse severo.  
«Mi dispiace, ma non posso proprio farlo!»  
Stava sicuramente meglio di prima, Aziraphale guardò Anathema e silenziosamente la ringraziò. La strega ricambiò lo sguardo, sentendosi tuttavia molto in colpa per quello che stava loro nascondendo, ma non aveva altra scelta.  
«Volete uscire con me?» chiese ad un tratto El. «È tutto il giorno che siamo chiusi in casa, e poi fuori stanno cadendo le foglie, non mi interessa se fa freddo.»  
L’angelo cercò di frenare il suo entusiasmo.  
«Va bene cara, ma copriti», raccomandò, facendole comparire una morbida sciarpa intorno al collo. La ragazzina esultò, sentendosi un pochino più felice, nonostante gli occhi bruciassero ancora.

La temperatura si era abbassata parecchio, tanto da pungerle il viso, ma questo non stava disturbando affatto El. Al contrario, l’aria fresca la stava soltanto facendo bene dopo il pianto isterico a cui si era lasciata andare. A separarla da Aziraphale, Crowley e Anathema c’era una siepe e forse ciò era un bene. La ragazzina infatti aveva preso a camminare vicino l’acqua e a tirare del cibo alle papere starnazzanti. Una parte del suo animo era alleggerito, l’altro solo più appesantito. Loro dovevano crederle, in fondo avevano sempre sentito un legame particolare. Per forza era così.  
Le sensazioni e i legami andava oltre il tempo e oltre lo spazio.  
Nel rumore prodotto dalle foglie secchie sotto le scarpe, El udì qualcosa di sospetto, come se qualcuno avesse parlato. Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno.

«Non posso credere di aver accettato una cosa tanto stupida.»  
Il demone Belzebù non si era mai sentita tanto umiliata in vita sua, ma aveva giurato che appena quella storia fosse finita, avrebbe personalmente strappato le ali a quel maledetto arcangelo.  
«Non credere che a me piaccia collaborare con un demone», Gabriel gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, con lo sguardo fisso su El. Aspettava solo un suo movimento, una sua azione strana, una conferma, qualcosa che placasse i suoi dubbi.  
«Toglimi questo braccio di dosso se non vuoi che te lo stacchi», proferì il demone, glaciale. «Perché fingere di essere una coppia? Io non voglio neanche recitare la parte di una tua eventuale compagna.»  
«Vedo che siamo nervose. Cos’è, il tuo nuovo look ti mette a disagio?»  
Finalmente Gabriel le aveva rivolto uno sguardo: se non volevano dare l’occhio dovevano anche andare in giro come due normali umani. Non un problema per lui, ma abbastanza per Belzebù che detestava le usanze e i costumi umani. E poi in quei jeans striminziti ci stava scomoda, perché aveva lasciato fare a lui? Anzi, perché semplicemente non ci dava un taglio? Avrebbe potuto, nessuno glielo impediva, eppure allo stesso tempo non riusciva.  
«Lo fai a posta maledetto, giuro che…»  
Il suo sguardo era oltre la figura dell’arcangelo. El aveva scavalcato la siepe e ora li guardava con un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Siete propri carini!» esclamò, facendo innervosire il demone.  
«Bene, ben fatto, il tuo piano non aveva neanche la falla!» si lamentò. Gabriel non rispose, rivolgendosi piuttosto a El.  
«Non siamo qui per te e comunque è meglio se ti allontani. Non mi va di sentire le lamentele di un altro demone.»  
La ragazzina però, con le mani dietro la schiena, non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi.  
«Certo, come no. Ad ogni modo non vi preoccupate, tanto so che non mi fareste mai del male.»  
Era la prima volta che Belzebù la vedeva da vicino e adesso comprendeva meglio cosa Gabriel volesse dire. El era effettivamente una creatura misteriosa, non si capiva bene cosa fosse o da dove venisse o perché. Si sentì strana e avvertì una sensazione di déjà-vu.  
«Non parlerei così se fossi in te. Tu sei sospetta. Dovrei prenderti e trascinarti all’Inferno», la indicò, facendola ridere.  
«Bel, tu sei buffa.»  
«COME MI HAI CHIAMATO? E COS’É CHE SONO ?!»  
Tutto ciò era assurdo, perché doveva rimanere lì a farsi prendere in giro da una ragazzina e da quell’insulso arcangelo?  
«Non dovresti arrabbiarti tanto, è lui che ti chiama sempre così!» si difese subito El, indicando Gabriel e facendogli scomparire il sorriso dalla faccia.  
«Io cosa…?»  
«Tu cosa?! Ti farò bruciare tra le fiamme dell’Inferno!»  
Era finita la quiete e anche la discrezione. El notò con piacere che quei due non erano mai cambiati.  
«Voi formerete una bellissima coppia», disse mestamente.  
«Se questa ragazzina non tace, giuro che la uccido!» esclamò Belzebù, pensando nello stesso istante: “E allora perché non lo fai? Non c’è niente che te lo impedisce”.  
Non ebbe modo di rispondersi. Avevano attirato troppo l’attenzione e prima che se ne rendessero conto Aziraphale e Crowley si erano eretti come una muraglia tra loro ed El. Il demone in particolare aveva letteralmente gli occhi in fiamme.  
«El, va da Anathema», ordinò.  
«Ma non stavamo facendo niente di-»  
«Ho detto vai, ora!» ordinò più severo. El decise di obbedire, perché sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato modo di convincerli.  
E adesso erano due contro due.  
«Cosssa volete da noi?» sibilò Crowley sulla difensiva. «Dovete lasssciarla in pace!»  
«Non mi pare il caso di agitarsi tanto, demone Crowley, se io e questo qui avessimo voluto farle del male lo avremmo già fatto», lo zittì Belzebù. Gabriel fece una smorfia, non molto felice di sentirsi definire “quello lì” e rivolgendosi ad Aziraphale.  
«Dovevate immaginare che non avrei fatto finta di niente. La ragazzina ha qualcosa che non va.»  
«No, sei tu che hai qualcosa che non va», Crowley gli andò contro, puntandogli un dito addosso. «Quello che io e Aziraphale facciamo non riguarda le nostre fazioni e soprattutto non riguarda voi.»  
«Io invece penso di sì», rispose Gabriel, sorprendendo l’altro angelo e lasciando invece stupito il demone.  
«E perché mai?»  
Perché? Se lo era chiesto anche lui dal momento che aveva visto El, ma più cercava risposte, meno ne trovava.  
«Non lo so, d’accordo? Non lo so, ma sento che è così, ora sei soddisfatto?» rispose colto dal nervosismo. Ma cosa diamine gli prendeva?  
Aziraphale capì che forse Gabriel aveva percepito qualcosa non troppo dissimile da ciò che aveva invece sentito lui. Non si fidava di Gabriel e di Belzebù, né mai si sarebbe fidato, ma forse c’era una speranza che non finisse in un bagno di sangue.  
«Forse è meglio se ti spieghi, perché i vostri intenti sono sospetti. Hai… amh… sentito ciò che ho detto?  
Solo per un istante l’arcangelo aveva sollevato gli occhi verso El, che stava ridendo con Anathema.  
Solo un istante.

«Babriel, Babriel!»  
«No. No. E no! È Gabriel, non “Babriel”, non rovinare il mio rispettabilissimo nome, è chiaro?»  
Si era ridotto molto, molto male nel discutere con una bambina di un anno e mezzo. El, da seduta, lo guardava con uno splendido sorriso e i suoi occhi bicromatici dalle lunghe ciglia.  
La piccola strinse i pugni e parve compiere un profondo sforzo.  
«Babriel.»  
L’arcangelo decise di non aggiungere altro, si sentiva già abbastanza umiliato. Piuttosto la piccola si era alzata sulle sue ancora un po’ instabili gambe.  
«Bel!»  
Belzebù odiava i bambini. Anche perché non si era mai visto da nessuna parte un demone che amava i bambini (eccetto Crowley), ma sfortunatamente El aveva su di lei un effetto catastrofico. La prese in braccio, guardando poi l’arcangelo.  
«Lei è intelligente, preferisce me.»  
«Questa è una bugia», Gabriel si sentì offeso. «È chiaro che ha una preferenza nei miei confronti. Insomma, come non si potrebbe preferirmi, del resto?»  
Il demone aveva un’espressione assolutamente calma e serafica.  
«D’accordo, chiediamolo a lei: El, preferisce Bel o Babriel?» domandò cattiva. Ancora una volta la bimba parve pensarci un po’ su.  
«Bel.»  
«Bene, magnifico, vuoi primeggiare anche in questo?» sbottò Gabriel irritato. Aziraphale li vide discutere e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ma insomma! Perché non fate un figlio vostro e vi dividete le sue attenzioni? Vieni El, è ora della pappa»  
L’arcangelo corrugò la fronte, osservando il demone.  
«Bene, l’hai fatto arrabbiare.»  
Aziraphale sapeva essere molto paziente, ma diamine, quei due erano incredibili, ancor peggio di lui e Crowley. E a proposito di quest’ultimo, era appena rientrato in casa, sbattendo la porta e togliendosi gli occhiali da sole.  
«Angelo mio! Sai, oggi ho firmato un contratto con un casa disc-che cosa ti prende?» aveva subito fatto caso all’espressione del marito, che si limitò a sospirare.  
«Niente caro, Gabriel e Belzebù litigano da un’ora perché si contendono le attenzioni di El.»  
«Non mi contendo niente», ci tenne a precisare l’arcangelo, non molto convincente in realtà. A Crowley venne da ridere.  
«Contendervi? Perdete in partenza. È chiaro che il preferito di El sono io!»  
La bambina infatti aveva già proteso le braccia verso di lui per farsi prendere in braccio, cosa che il demone non aveva tardato a fare.  
«Visto? Sei o no la bimba più bella del mondo?»  
Leggermente ferito nell’orgoglio, Aziraphale si sedette. Perché lui aveva avuto il lavoro difficile e El comunque preferiva Crowley? Non se lo sarebbe mai spiegato, ma dopotutto come darle torto?  
Raccomandò a suo marito di darle da mangiare, mentre Gabriel gli si sedeva accanto. Dire che fossero amici sarebbe stato dir troppo, più che altro stavano stabilendo un reciproco rapporto di fiducia.  
«Amh… penso che voi state rischiando un po’ troppo», disse ad un tratto l’angelo, non guardando il suo superiore negli occhi. «Se gli altri venissero a sapere che siete complici in questa storia…»  
«Noi non siamo complici. Se nessuno sa, non c’è nessun problema», chiari subito Belzabù.  
«Ma lo avete detto anche voi che si sarebbe venuto a sapere. Non sappiamo cosa potrebbero farle, se la trovassero. Vi ricordo che El è per metà angelo e per metà demone, quindi la ucciderebbe sia il fuoco infernale che l’acqua santa e…»  
«Vedi di tacere», lo interruppe Gabriel, severo. «Questo non succederà. Siamo in quattro a proteggerla, adesso.»  
Entrambi lo guardarono stupiti. Vederlo esprimere un così palese affetto verso qualcuno che un tempo voleva uccidere era strano. Però era sincero, questo era chiaro.  
«Ti sei davvero affezionato a lei», constatò Belzebù, senza tono di polemica, solo stupita.  
«Perché, tu no? Secondo te per quale motivo siamo arrivati a questo punto?»  
Aziraphale si trattenne dal ridere, eccoli che ricominciavano.  
Erano stato fortunato. Anzi, lo erano stati tutti. El li aveva uniti contro ogni previsione, quella bambina era la rappresentazione dell’amore più puro, forte sì, ma anche fragile come un cristallo, che se sfiorato da mani sbagliate, poteva cadere.  
E rompersi.

-

Anathema osservava El stupita. Quella ragazzina era davvero piena di risorse, sorprendente.  
«Lo sai che so usare anche il fuoco? In realtà so controllare un po’ tutti gli elementi. Beh… circa», ammise. Approfittando del fatto che Crowley l’avesse allontanata, aveva teso il palmo della mano, su cui aleggiava una fiamma.  
«Non ti brucia», constatò la strega, sistemandosi gli occhiali per osservare meglio.  
«No che non mi brucia. Questo fuoco purifica lo spirito, ma può anche lederlo. Ma non sono ancora brava a gestirlo!»  
La piccola fiamma sulla sua mano infatti era divampata all’improvviso.  
«D’accordo, va bene, ho capito!» si agitò Anathema, sospirando poi appena. «Non vedo cosa ci sia di male nel tuo potere, nel tuo essere te. A me sembra che ti manchi solo un po’ di autocontrollo, ma quello lo acquisterai crescendo.»  
El smise di dar spettacolo e divenne seria, guardandosi intorno timidamente.  
«Di solito, quando qualcuno ha un grande potere, gli altri o ne hanno paura o cercano di usarlo per i loro scopi. Io sono questo. Qualcosa da eliminare o da usare come una macchina da guerra. Beh… io non voglio essere nessuno dei due, d’accordo?!» esclamò stringendo i pugni, addolorata.  
Anathema la osservò per qualche istante, sgranando poi gli occhi.  
«Hanno provato ad ucciderti?» sussurrò. El sollevò gli occhi, sentendo un insopportabile groppo in gola, ma si sforzò comunque di rispondere.  
«Sì e sto iniziando a credere che sarei dovuta essere io quella a morire.»  
La strega allora capì. Capì e si sentì tremendamente male. Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno che El si spiegasse, perché tutto per lei era diventato chiaro. Non si lasciava mai andare alle lacrime, eppure in quel momento non riuscì a controllarlo. Si avvicinò a lei e allora l’abbracciò.  
«Non parlare in questo modo, ti prego…» sussurrò. Se prima non si era riconosciuta in una sé del futuro che la spronava a compiere un pericoloso viaggio nel tempo, adesso invece si riconosceva perfettamente. Alla fine l’aveva ritrovata.  
El sentì un po’ di sollievo nel suo abbraccio e si sforzò di non piangere.  
«È arrivato il momento di dirlo a loro, El. È una cosa che li riguarda in prima persona.»  
Si irrigidì leggermente. Doveva farlo, almeno doveva provarci.  
«E se non mi credono?»  
«Lo faranno. Forse non subito, ma alla fine sì. Loro sanno chi sei, lo sentono, come l’ho sempre sentito io.»  
Le parole di Anathema erano dolci. E lei voleva assolutamente crederci, aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze.  
«Guarda! Quei quattro sono lì, sono tutti vivi», disse ad un tratto la ragazzina. Crowley aveva un’espressione infastidita e un nervosismo mal trattenuto. Non aveva neanche avuto la soddisfazione di prendere a pugni quell’idiota di Gabriel, perché Aziraphale lo aveva pregato di non farlo.  
El si avvicinò a loro, guardandoli curiosa.  
«Adesso siete amici?»  
«Bada a come parli, questo non potrà succedere né ora né mai!» chiarì Gabriel. Belzebù lo guardò come se volesse dirgli: “Non sei nella posizione per fare certi discorsi”. Era stato lui a dire determinate cose, dando in realtà voce a quelle che erano anche le sue sensazioni.  
El incrociò le braccia al petto: il Gabriel del suo tempo era decisamente più simpatico, ma era normale che qui fosse diverso.  
«Beh, ma almeno non vi siete ammazzati a vicenda. Loro sono miei amici, non mi faranno del male!», disse saccente.  
«Noi non siamo tuoi amici, semplicemente siamo due entità che stanno tenendo d’occhio un’anomalia per capire cosa farne», ci tenne a precisare Belzebù, venendo poi guardata con astio da Crowley.  
«E puoi contare anche sul fatto che non ti faranno del male», disse duro, addolcendosi poi un po’. «Allora… vuoi un gelato al cioccolato o alla fragola?»

Aziraphale si stava rendendo conto che alle stranezze non c’era mai fine. Era quasi sera e di lì a mezz’ora avrebbe chiuso la libreria, non che fosse stato molto presente, almeno non con la mente.  
«È come se l’avessi già vista, già conosciuta. Sin da subito ho capito che c’è qualcosa di particolare in lei, ma non riesco a capire cosa. Non è come me, non è come voi, è qualcosa che non esiste.»  
Le parole di Gabriel non smettevano di tornargli alla mente. Possibile che provasse le sue stesse sensazioni e dubbi? Non si fidava dell’arcangelo e non si sarebbe mai fidato, per questo per il momento era tutto fermo, tutto immobile, tutto taceva. Né lui né Crowley avevano ben compreso i loro obiettivi, ma per qualche motivo, nel suo profondo, Aziraphale si era convito che non avessero cattive in intenzioni con El. Questo ovviamente col suo compagno non ne aveva fatto parola, altrimenti sarebbe stato con ogni probabilità insultato.  
El era davvero strana, nessuno sapeva niente di lei e nessuno sapeva da dove veniva, eppure univa tutti, li attraeva a sé.  
La ragazzina era comparsa da dietro una fila di scaffali, con il cuore che batteva a mille. Aveva preso molto sul serio le parole di Anathema e adesso stava cercando un coraggio che non credeva di possedere, non più. Ecco che tutta la sua vivacità e finta spensieratezza erano andate a farsi benedire.  
Aziraphale sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, verso quella straordinaria ragazzina dai poteri sconosciuti, che gli ricordava tanto lui ma anche Crowley, in un modo che non si spiegava.  
«El…?» la chiamò.  
Solo a quel punto lei si fece avanti.  
Parla, perché non hai più tempo.  
Il dannato tempo, torna sempre.  
«C’è una cosa che devo dirti.»


	11. Emma Lyra

Era arrivata la primavera e con essa anche il sole, il caldo e la vita. Crowley aveva appena finito di terrorizzare le sue piante, anche se in quegli ultimi mesi si era piuttosto addolcito anche nei modi.  
Era andato tutto bene, forse fin troppo. Né Gabriel né Belzebù, ne nessun altro era venuto a dar loro disturbo, ma questo non voleva dire che non fossero costantemente sull’attenti. Anche se da un lato cercavano di rimanere tranquilli, soprattutto Aziraphale. Quest’ultimo aveva una calma e una forza ammirevoli, un perfetto controllo di sé, al contrario suo che alla fine si era rivelato quello più ansioso, addirittura paranoico.  
«Andiamo, angelo. E va bene lo stare a riposo, ma non puoi rimanere tutto il giorno steso su quel divano!»  
Aziraphale sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo. Fosse stato facile almeno cercare di alzarsi e camminare.  
«Caro, lo farei volentieri, ma sai, tua figlia oramai è diventata pesante da portare.»  
«Sssh, non dirle che è grassa, altrimenti le farai venire i complessi», si portò un dito sulle labbra. «Comunque, ho finalmente montato la sua culla!»  
L’angelo sgranò gli occhi, meravigliato e ritrovando improvvisamente la voglia e la forza di muoversi. Crowley era orgoglioso e testardo, quindi aveva deciso di montarla da sé, senza l’aiuto di miracoli o altro. E aveva fatto davvero un buon lavoro.  
«Crowley… è adorabile», sussurrò.  
«Sì… troppo rosa e troppi fiocchi, ma comunque adorabile. Anche se la mia parte preferita è questa», disse indicando la giostrina sospesa sopra la culla, da cui pendevano delle piccole stelle di varie dimensioni e colori. «A Lyra piaceranno un sacco», affermò fiero e anche un po’ commosso. Azirphale si avvicinò, accarezzandogli un braccio e poggiando poi la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Ci siamo quasi, come ti senti?»  
«Io? Non saprei spiegarlo a parole. Tu come stai?»  
«Dunque vediamo: stanco, appesantito, emotivo e molto impaziente», sospirò massaggiandosi il ventre. Ogni movimento di Emma lo percepiva perfettamente e da qualche giorno aveva preso ad essere un po’ doloroso, non che se ne sorprendesse.  
«Va bene, allora torna a stenderti, ti ho trattenuto qui fin troppo.»  
«Ah, sto bene. L’hai detto anche tu, non posso star fermo tutto il giorno, non credo neanche sia salutare», gli sorrise dolcemente e poi si lasciò andare ad una smorfia. Provava di nuovo dolore.  
«Dimentica ciò che ho detto e vai a stenderti, per l’amor di Satana!» esclamò, portandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. L’angelo si sforzò di respirare, rendendosi conto che quelle dovevano essere delle contrazioni.  
«Sai, dubito che servirà… mi sento contrarre, tutto qui… mi sa che ci siamo.»  
Crowley sgranò gli occhi, allontanandosi di colpo. Ma come, così? A tradimento? Neanche un avvertimento!  
Iniziò a camminare nervoso.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Niente panico, niente panico… Aziraphale, sono in panico!»  
L’angelo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Chissà perché non era sorpreso.  
«Crowley, calmati, okay? Chiama Anathema, io vado a sedermi. O almeno ci provo.»  
«Giusto! Anathema, ci penso io!» Crowley cercò di prendere il telefono così velocemente che quasi gli cadde di mano. Pregò che la strega gli rispondesse subito, non aveva né la voglia né il tempo di andare a cercarla. Per sua grande fortuna, la ragazza rispose dopo appena due squilli.  
«Pronto? Ciao C-»  
«EHI! Vedi di venire qui perché ci siamo!» esclamò sgraziato.  
«A-ah sì? Di già? Va bene, allora cerco di sbrigarmi. Mi raccomando, niente panico e ricordati che è importante respirare.»  
«Aziraphale sta già respirando.»  
«Infatti stavo parlando con te», proferì lapidaria, chiudendo poi la chiamata. Crowley gettò nervoso il telefono in un angolo, raggiungendo Aziraphale che si era seduto sul letto.  
Era dannatamente doloroso, la sensazione era simile ad un coltello appuntito che ti colpiva e ti lacerava , facendoti mancare il respiro.  
«Aziraphale, parlami, come ti senti? Posso fare qualcosa per te? Anathema mi ha detto che sta arrivando e che devo respirare, ma io sto…»  
«Caro, ti prego», si lamentò. «Fai un attimo silenzio.»  
Cercare di essere paziente, di tranquillizzare nonostante il dolore era un’ impresa assai ardua. L’angelo si era già sbottonato la camicia, vedendo subito la cicatrice vicina al pube arrossata.  
Crowley sollevò un braccio, tremante, per indicarlo.  
«A-allora esce davvero da lì? Non posso guardare, mi fa impressione.»  
«Ti fa impressione? Questo è ridicolo, tu sei in parte responsabile, quindi adesso guardi… ahi!» si lamentò, questa volta più nervoso. Crowley gli si avvicinò ancora, tremando come una foglia e afferrandogli una mano. Avrebbe perso i sensi, ne era certo, debole che non era altro!  
«Va bene, angelo. Respira, sai come fare no? Hai letto tutti quei libri sul parto.»  
«Credo che nessun libro potesse prepararmi a un dolore così grande», gemette, stringendogli così tanto la mano che il demone si lasciò andare un lamento: gliel’avrebbe rotta, sicuro.  
Per grande sollievo di Crowley, Anathema arrivò neanche dieci minuti dopo, con il fiato corto e con un mal trattenuto nervosismo. Non aveva mai fatto nascere un bambino, figurarsi poi un mezzosangue tra angelo e demone, ma Aziraphale si era rivolto a lei, non poteva di certo deluderlo. E, soprattutto, non poteva lasciarlo da solo con Crowley, sarebbe stato deleterio.  
«D’accordo, ogni quanto sono le contrazioni?» domandò.  
«Ogni… tre minuti, credo? E questa… fa così male, si sta aprendo» cercò di spiegare Aziraphale, premendo piano sulla cicatrice.  
«Va bene. Crowley, puoi prendermi degli asciugamani puliti? E delle forbici sterilizzate!»  
Crowley sentì, senza però ascoltare davvero. Era completamente assente e preso dal panico. Si era ripromesso che sarebbe stato d’aiuto, ma in quel momento non riusciva neanche a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto. Anathema, nonostante il nervosismo, stava cercando di essere tranquilla e a sua volta di tranquillizzare Aziraphale.  
«Non preoccuparti, andrà bene, dopotutto tu sei forte. Senti il bisogno di spingere?»  
«N-non ancora. Ma sento chiaramente la sua testa spingere e fa un male maledetto», premette una mano contro la cicatrice, per poi guardarla e vederla sporca di uno strano liquido denso e trasparente misto a sangue. Crowley, pallido come un fantasma, fece per dire qualcosa, ma senza alcun successo. Cadde pesantemente contro il pavimento, privo di sensi.  
«Crowley?! Cielo, ditemi che non è successo!» esclamò Aziraphale.  
«Non posso crederci!» imprecò Anathema. «Se non lo uccidi tu, giuro che lo faccio io. Crowley, svegliati dannazione! Vuoi perderti un momento così importante? Se fossi mio marito ti prenderei a pugni fino a farti svegliare!» lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, se non fosse stato per l’angelo che richiedeva le sue più totali attenzioni.  
«Questa contrazione faceva dannatamente male», gemette.  
«D’accordo, non pensare a lui, concentrati solo sul tuo respiro. Ce la possiamo fare», cercò di calmarlo e al contempo di calmare se stessa. Far nascere un bambino non era certo cosa poco, aveva un ruolo e una responsabilità importanti. Accarezzò la schiena di Aziraphale e poi guardò truce Crowley.  
«Povero caro, sapevo che sarebbe svenuto.»  
«Povero caro un corno spietato», proferì la strega, alzandosi. «Non lo perdonerò mai se continua a dormire, quindi adesso lo faccio svegliare per forza!»  
Se fosse stata un po’ più calma forse avrebbe agito con maggior tranquillità e riflessione, ma non c’era tempo né per pensare né per stare calmi. Si sedette malamente su Crowley, al che Azraphale sgranò gli occhi.  
«Ma che stai facendo?»  
«Nulla di male, tranquillo», disse afferrandolo e lanciandogli uno schiaffo in viso. Finalmente era arrivato il momento in cui poteva liberarsi di tutto lo stress e vendicarsi del demone. «Crowley! Sveglia!»  
«Aaah», gemette l’angelo. «Non sono sicuro sia un buon modo.»  
«Io invece dico di sì! Stupido demone fifone, ho detto che devi svegliarti, non affronteremo questa cosa da soli, capito?!»  
Aveva continuato imperterrita a colpire Crowley, fin quando quest’ultimo non si decise finalmente a spalancare gli occhi. Subito le afferrò un polso, bloccandola.  
«Dannazione a te, strega, c’era davvero bisogno di prendermi a schiaffi? Un secchio d’acqua sarebbe bastato!»  
«Sì, certo. Un secchio d’acqua, ma santa!»  
Aziraphale fece una smorfia, sofferente. Possibile che nessuno pensasse a lui? Aveva cercato di rimanere calmo, ma il dolore lo stava lacerando e un piccolo essere vivente scalpitava e spingeva per venire al mondo. Non c’era affatto motivo di stare calmi.  
«Oh, statemi bene a sentire tutti e due! Smettetela di litigare come bambini e piuttosto aiutatemi. Sono io quello che sta soffrendo…. Idioti!»  
Il demone e la strega si guardarono, stupiti e inquietati. Dopotutto Aziraphale non si arrabbiava mai. Ancora con le gambe tremanti e un forte giramento di testa, Crowley si sollevò, stringendo di nuovo la mano del suo angelo.  
«Mi dispiace…»  
«Fai bene a dispiacerti. Devo ricordarti che sono qui per colpa tua?»  
«Come sarebbe a dire per…?»  
Anathema lo zittì prontamente e lui subito capì perché: gli aveva raccontato infatti che molto spesso le donne, durante il parto, prendevano di mira il malcapitato marito o compagno, riversando tutto il proprio malcontento. Per Aziraphale non era stato diverso, quindi era meglio assecondarlo.  
«Hai ragione, è tutta colpa mia. Perdonami e, ti prego, non rompermi una mano!»  
Stringeva forte e non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare il dolore che stava provando per mettere al mondo la vita. Ma avvertiva l’odore forte del sangue che poco prima lo aveva fatto svenire.  
«La… la cicatrice», disse Anathema. «Si sta aprendo del tutto. Aziraphale, forse dovresti spingere.»  
«Di già?! No! Perché? Fa già troppo male così, non ce la farò mai, io non… non…»  
«Per l’amor di Satana, angelo, certo che ce la fai, coraggio. Sono qui accanto a te, fino alla fine, d’accordo?» determinato Crowley lo guardò negli occhi. Non esisteva nessuno più forte di Aziraphale, nessuno più adatto a compiere un miracolo del genere. Un po’ più rincuorato, ma senza fiato nei polmoni, l’angelo annuì lentamente. Erano l’uno la forza dell’altro.  
«Ce… la…faccio… ah!» la sua stretta sulla mano di Crowley aumentò, ma il demone non osò lamentarsi. Se avesse potuto avrebbe fatto proprio un po’ del suo dolore, ma tutto ciò che poteva fare era dargli il suo sostegno.  
Aziraphale capì di non avere più controllo del suo corpo quando le contrazioni divennero tanto forti e ravvicinate da costringerlo a irrigidirsi totalmente. Anathema nascondeva il più possibile l’ansia, l’emozione e tutta la pressione psicologica che stava vivendo. Premette con forza una mano sul suo addome.  
«Perdonami, è per aiutarti! Sta… sta uscendo… oh mio Dio, coraggio!»  
«No!» Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi. La morte doveva necessariamente essere meno dolorosa. Perché era certo, non esisteva dolore fisico più forte di quello, reso più dolce soltanto dalla presenza di Crowley che ora gli portava una mano tra i ricci, accarezzandoglieli.  
«Stai andando alla grande…» gli sussurrò. Dopo qualche istante il dolore divenne troppo. L’angelo si irrigidì, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla e soffocando un gemito di dolore. Fu come morire, ma allo stesso tempo di rinascere. Qualche secondo dopo, il dolore era passato, lasciandolo svuotato, accasciato su Crowley.  
Quest’ultimo, che aveva chiuso gli occhi, trovò il coraggio di riaprirli solo nel momento in cui udì il primo vagito di sua figlia.  
Una stupita e lacrimante Anathema teneva in braccio la bambina, che rossa in viso piangeva, gridava, protestava per essere stata strappata via dalla sua confortevole casa.  
«Ce l’hai fatta, Aziraphale. Ce l’abbiamo fatta tutti, ecco la bambina!» esclamò con orgoglio. L’angelo, stanco, sollevò un po’ il viso e sentì le lacrime rigargli le guance. Non aveva più controllo di nulla e andava benissimo così. Lei era lì, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità. L’unione tra lui e Crowley, poteva finalmente vederla.  
«É… è… bellissima. Crowley, hai visto…?»  
Il demone non aveva detto una parola. Era sconvolto e rapito dalla bellezza della vita che nasceva, sempre, nonostante tutto. Ed il pensiero che lei esistesse per mezzo loro rendeva tutto un po’ più speciale. Si era ripromesso, pur sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla, di non lasciarsi andare alle lacrime. Ma quest’ultime, così leggere e pesanti al contempo, cadevano già dalle sue ciglia.  
«La nostra bambina… è qui finalmente», la guardò e poi guardò Aziraphale. «Oh, angelo… tu hai fatto un miracolo.»  
«Ho…? Vorrai dire abbiamo», soffiò, stanco, ma felice, radioso.  
Anathema avvolse la piccola in un asciugamano, non riuscendo a smettere di guardarla.  
«Oh, è davvero splendida, vi somiglia un sacco. Su, non piangere, d’accordo, adesso ti porto dai tuoi papà, contenta? Ha già un caratterino», disse la strega mentre la bambina non accennava a smettere di piangere. Ma smise invece subito dopo, quando Aziraphale la prese tra le braccia con una naturalità davvero sorprendente. Quella piccola creatura era calda e viva, respirava e aveva un cuore che batteva. Improvvisamente ecco che era sparito tutto il dolore, l’angoscia, l’ansia e la paura.  
«Benvenuta al mondo, piccola. È stata dura, vero? Ma guardati, sei… davvero perfetta», con orgoglio e commozione nella voce, Aziraphale le accarezzò le guance arrossate e scese poi sulle manine strette a pugno. Crowley era rimasto a fissarli senza avere il coraggio di parlare. Erano davvero bellissimi e li amava, sì che li amava, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Si avvicinò piano e tremante. La paura di toccarla era tanta, lei sembrava così piccola, fragile e indifesa, nonostante sapeva bene quanto fosse forte.  
«Lyra…» lo chiamò dolce, accarezzandola. La mano della piccola si artigliò al suo dito e a quel punto – di nuovo – trattenere le lacrime fu impossibile.  
«Caro, non vuoi prenderla in braccio?»  
«Cosa…? Sì, mi piacerebbe, ma lei è piccola e io ho paura di farle male, che succede se mi cade?» domandò in panico, facendo sorridere Anathema.  
«Non ti cadrà, coraggio, hai aspettato questo momento per mesi», affermò una sacrosanta verità. Crowley fece una smorfia, non molto convinto. Lui non era bravo, dolce e delicato come Aziraphale, tutto il contrario, ma bramava di stringere sua figlia per la prima volta. Portò una mano sotto la sua testolina e una sotto il corpo, sollevandola delicatamente.  
«Okay, ci sono. Ti prego, non piangere, sto facendo del mio meglio», sussurrò. Aziraphale si portò una mano davanti la bocca, divertito ma anche commosso. In verità la bambina tra le braccia di Crowley ci stava proprio bene, forse quasi più che con lui, cosa che lo fece ingelosire giusto un pochino.  
«Ce la sto facendo! Non è così difficile. Sono bravo, vero Lyra?»  
«Emma», soffiò l’angelo, stancamente.  
«Andiamo, non puoi farmi contento?»  
«Farti… contento? Crowley, ho faticato e ho sofferto così tanto, fai contento me!»  
Anathema scosse il capo: quei due, i soliti incorreggibili.  
«Scusate se mi intrometto, ma perché non la chiamate con entrambi i nomi? Emma Lyra suona bene, non vi pare?»  
Crowley e Aziraphale si guardarono. Non ci avevano pensato in effetti, ma non era male come idea. Il demone guardò la bambina che faceva delle strane e buffe smorfie.  
«Ti piace Emma Lyra? E magari potremmo soprannominarti El, è più immediato.»  
«El», ripeté Aziraphale. «El mi piace. Direi che per lei è perfetto.»  
Emma Lyra dimostrò il suo consenso aprendo lentamente gli occhi per la prima volta e mostrandone il colore particolare.  
«Oh mio… gli occhi, guardate i suoi occhi. Sono di due colori diversi.»  
«È vero!» esclamò Anathema. «Non c’è che dire, è proprio vostra figlia.»  
«Sì, lo so», sospirò Aziraphale, orgoglioso. «Sei unica e speciale, Emma Lyra. El.»  
Emma Lyra era venuta al mondo solo da poco, eppure stava ricevendo già tanto di quell’amore da scaldare il cuore. Anathema si era offerta di rimanere d aiutarli almeno per quella prima notte, ma Aziraphale l’aveva rassicurata dicendole che se la sarebbero cavati e che aveva già fatto abbastanza. Dal canto suo la strega preferì non insistere, voleva lasciare loro la giusta privacy. E poi era più che certa che se la sarebbero cavata per davvero, quei due.  
L’angelo adesso si sentiva un po’ meglio. La cicatrice, per sua grande sorpresa e sollievo, si stava richiudendo da sola, ma faceva ancora un po’ male, motivo per cui era impedito dal muoversi. Con questa scusa, Crowley coccolava quanto voleva El e aveva perfino trovato il coraggio di darle da mangiare.  
«Guarda com’è vorace, mi chiedo proprio da chi abbia preso», alluse il demone, osservando come la bimba non accennasse a staccarsi dal suo adorato biberon. Aziraphale arrossì, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Non infierire in questo modo. Adesso dammela un po’, andiamo.»  
«Sei convalescente, ti ricordo.»  
«Sono scuse solo perché vuoi tenerla con te. Va bene, allora questa notte, quando piangerà, sarai tu ad alzarti. Sono convalescente, dopotutto.»  
Crowley fece per dire qualcosa, ma capì subito che sarebbe stato meglio tacere. Doveva prendersi cura di entrambi, poteva farcela.  
«Va bene, ma chiariamo che io il pannolino non glielo cambio», ci tenne a precisare. Un passo per volta.  
El bevve tutto il latte con voracità, con il risultato di farsi venire il singhiozzo. Solo dopo Crowley concesse ad Aziraphale di riprenderla. L’angelo la mise accanto a sé, poggiando una guancia contro quella morbida della bambina. Capì di stare un po’ soffrendo quel distacco ed era certo che in qualche modo anche El ne stesse soffrendo. Erano stati uniti per mesi e in un certo senso era stato come se così avessero potuto proteggersi a vicenda.  
Beh, così era stato.  
Adesso avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro modo di proteggerla.  
Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi e poco dopo anche El, sazia e avvolta in un dolce tepore, si addormentò poco dopo.  
Crowley non si mosse per non svegliarli, piuttosto si limitò a guardarli. Era stato così immensamente fortunati, non tutti i demoni avevano la possibilità di amare, di amare un angelo, di avere una famiglia propria. Ne aveva sempre avuto la certezza, ma adesso essa era più forte che mai: voleva proteggere Aziraphale ed El e per farlo avrebbe dato la sua vita, se fosse stato necessario.  
Sentiva, nel profondo, che sarebbe stato necessario. Anche se sperava sempre che così non fosse. Voleva che vivessero tutti e tre insieme, che facessero tante di quelle cose… come facevano le famiglie umane. Non poteva pensare che qualcuno potesse fare del male a quello scricciolo che ora dormiva beatamente. Era inevitabile pensarci.  
Era arrivato il buio ed iniziava ad avvertire anche lui la stanchezza. Non intendeva disturbare El e poiché non c’era abbastanza spazio, si accontentò di un cuscino e del pavimento.  
Il sonno venne quasi subito, non dandogli neanche il tempo di pensare. Era stata una giornata lunga e pesante e ci avrebbe impiegato qualche giorno per riprendersi. Aziraphale doveva possedere una forza incredibile per essere riuscito a sopportare tanto, lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
Dovevano essere circa le quattro quando El iniziò a piagnucolare, agitandosi. Subito il demone si alzò in piedi, così velocemente da sentire la testa girare: Azirahale non accennava a svegliarsi, ancora troppo stanco e provato, ma d’altro canto neanche la bambina accennava a calmarsi. Crowley la prese subito in braccio, cullandola.  
«Sssh, mi raccomando fa piano, non svegliarlo. È stata dura per lui. Beh, in realtà è stata dura per tutti», sospirò, accarezzandogli la testolina piena di capelli, di un colore indefinito, chissà se sarebbero stati biondi o rossi. El protestava per avere da mangiare, quindi Crowley si sbrigò a darle di nuovo il biberon, quella bambina tendeva a diventare molto impaziente quando aveva fame (cioè praticamente sempre). E mentre la nutriva, non poteva fare a meno di guardarla e sorprendersi, ancora non si capacitava di come potesse esistere un essere vivente che era l’unione tra lui e il suo angelo. Era straordinario, El lo era.  
«Sto andando bene?» domandò poi, a bassa voce. «Non essere severa, perché sono le mie prime volte.»  
El si lasciò andare ad un versetto. Poco dopo finì di bere il suo latte, finendo per sbrodolarsi.  
«Ah… voi neonati», sospirò il demone. «Somigli un sacco ad Aziraphale, lo sai? Ma anche a me. Non pensavo neanche che fosse possibile la tua esistenza. Invece adesso eccoti qua. Sei consapevole di essere la figlia di un demone e di un angelo completamente pazzi, vero? No? Beh, adesso lo sai. Un giorno ti racconteremo come ci siamo innamorati. È un bella storia. Sapessi fatica che ho fatto per conquistarlo…»  
Pareva che El lo stesse ascoltando davvero. Ad una certa aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva sorriso.  
«Ehi, ridi di me?» domandò Crowley intenerito, portandosela sul petto. «Però hai ragione… ridi pure… la vita sa essere… davvero… magnifica, a volte.»  
Con El saldamente attaccata a lui Aziraphale che gli dormiva accanto, non aveva nulla da temere.  
Quando l’angelo si svegliò, diverse ore più tardi, quasi gli venne un colpo nel non vedere la bambina accanto a sé, ma si tranquillizzò subito quando la vide su Crowley, che la stringeva delicatamente.  
La paura era sparita ed era rimasta solo la gioia.


End file.
